Fire Dragon's Night Raid
by Christopher Dragkrow
Summary: History tells that there were 48 Teigus' created by the First Emperor. What if they were wrong? What if, there were more Teigus that were created? Natsu, a young boy chased into the forest, acquires a scarf that has a Danger Beast possessing it. Will Natsu be able to defeat the Empire or is it just another fairy tale? Natsu x Harem. Idea from Natsu is Awesome, Hiatus!
1. Chapter 1

_**Fairy Tail x Akame Ga Kill Dialogue**_

 _ **Christopher Dragkrow: Hello everyone what is going on?**_

 _ **Natsu Dragneel: Sup my awesome peeps**_

 _ **Christopher Dragkrow: Welcome to my brand new crossover story! It's a Fairy Tail x Akame Ga Kill story, if you already didn't know. Anyways, it's basically Natsu going to this new world to stop the Empire and joins Night Raid, while also learning to deal with killing. Can he grow strong enough to save everyone? Can he cope with becoming an assassin? Well you have to find out in this story!**_

 _ **Thanks to Natsu is Awesome for his idea, make sure to check him out!**_

 _ **Natsu Dragneel: I can't wait to see it!**_

 _ **Christopher Dragkrow: Well let's go ahead into the story!**_

 ** _The two of them: Review, Favourite, Follow and most importantly no flames please._**

'Thoughts'

"Speaking"

" _Flashback"_

" ** _Moves/Attacks"_**

" ** _Speaking in Natsu's head"_**

 ** _Spread the love of Fairy Tail x Akame Ga Kill Crossovers!_**

 _ **Also I have a YouTube channel now! My channel is: Christopher Dragkrow**_

 _ **Now in this fic, Igneel is a Dragon-Type Danger Beast that 'possesses' the Teigu Natsu will have.**_

 ** _Chapter 1: Natsu Dragneel and the Teigu, Igneel!_**

The Empire. It's majorly known as a superpower that has lasted for more than a 1000 years. It boasts its vast territories and resources. In the heart of it was The Capital, an enormous city surrounded by a wall. At the centre of it all was the Imperial Palace. There are various districts that are separated by large canals in which trade ships run through. Beyond the capital the country seems to be mostly rural with an unknown number of cities and villages spread throughout. The current Emperor of the Empire was a mere naïve young boy and is being used by his own Prime Minister, Honest, who ironically lies and cheats on a daily basis and only cares about his own desires and not for the country or the people in it.

And with Honest as the Prime Minister a major decline of the empire such as the increase in government corruption, an economic recession, eroding public order, rampant poverty and great dissatisfaction amongst the people and with him being Prime Minister, because of this, there were many from the Imperial Army, including several generals, and this has led to the birth of the Revolutionary Army, a group dedicated to the Empire's total overthrow.

Now let's go back further in time to the era of the First Emperor. He wished that his kingdom would last forever, so, he ordered the creation of Teigu. Teigu are mysterious and extremely powerful relics. They are rare, and only the strongest of warriors are able to wield them. Some have the appearance of equipment or weapons, while others seem to be living creatures. It is believed that magic had a hand in their creation.

Everyone privy to these weapons knew that only 48 were created. In their recorded history, it was stated as 48 and all were catalogued to tell their strengths and weaknesses to the next owner

However, no one knew that they could be so wrong.

There was, in truth, 49 Teigu's in the world.

That 49th Teigu took the appearance of a scarf. A scarf that looked like dragon scales to be more accurate.

This Teigu was said to be a 'failed experiment' by the emperor and threw it away without a second thought. It was considered to be a failed experiment was because anyone who wore the scarf would ended up being burnt to death by it. No matter how many soldiers they gave it to. The results would remain the same.

No one, not even the Emperor himself, knew that this scarf was being possessed by a powerful spirit of draconic flames, Igneel. After being thrown away, it kept on flying through the wind, anyone who ended up finding it would eventually burn to the death just like everyone else. Until, that fateful day.

The possessed scarf laid on a rock in the middle of a lush forest, nearby a peaceful village. It seemed like nothing would break this sound of silence.

Until a young boy came running in, and the boy instantly chose to go hiding behind the rock.

The boy had pink hair with black onyx eyes, he was wearing brown tattered clothes and he looked extremely beaten up.

Just a few moments later, two men wearing a suit of armour that had a symbol which was a shield in the middle covered in red and white. It was the Imperial Seal symbol.

"Where is that brat?" one of the two men asked.

"I don't know, but he's got to be around here somewhere" the other responded as they were about to split up before they noticed the scarf on a rock.

"Hey look at that scarf over there!" the first guard said as he walked towards the scarf, scaring the little boy hiding behind it.

""Huh, looks good for something that was thrown away like trash." the second responded and suddenly grabbed it from the rock and wrapped around his neck and not even a few seconds later the man was engulfed in flames.

"AHH!" the guard yelled out in horror.

"Get it off me!" the man yelled in pain as he ran towards his companion for help, only to drag him to alongside him. The guards were crying out in pain as their flesh was cooked, yet as they touched the grass and trees, and somehow it didn't catch on fire at all.

The boy behind the rocks was shaking uncontrollably, he didn't know what happened but when he turned to see what was occurring, and he saw the two being burnt to death. Their cries of pain, it somehow hurt the boy. He then shut his ears tightly as tears started falling from his eyes, even with the two guards dead on the ground, he could still hear their screams echoing in his mind.

He knew those two guards deserved punishment for the things they had done to the villagers, their abuse of power was atrocious, but being burnt...

The scarf then fell off from the burnt corpse of the guard as it began to glow and float in the air.

Not a second later the scarf then billowed the wind as immense heat came. The air distorted and warped, throughout this, a shape was formed. First vague, then the figure then gained more details and took the appearance of a large red dragon.

The dragon was covered with dark, red scales. He has scars on his belly and neck, with the largest one, which is an X-shaped, located on the centre of his body. His back has numerous black spikes, reaching down all the way from his back to the end of his tail. The dragon has a triangular head with horns, a pair of large, round eyes with yellow sclera and a sharp horn pointing upwards just above his nose. The dragon also sports very sharp canine teeth, and has claws with long, sharp, red nails the dragon's bony wings resemble that of a bat.

The dragon then looked around before his eyes fell to the boy, crying his eyes out.

The dragon then frowned as he took a step forward causing the ground to shake a little as the boy turned around and his eyes widened in fear.

"A Danger Beast! Someone help me!" the pink haired boy cried as he was about to run, but his earlier injuries caused him to fall to the ground.

The dragon's frown deepened, although many people called him an S-Class Danger Beast, he still had a heart of compassion to humans, especially to those with pure hearts. Such as this kid.

The dragon then took a step forward as the boy curled himself up into a ball and the dragon then moved an arm towards him.

"Please don't hurt me" Natsu muttered softly as he shut his eyes shut. Waiting for the inevitable.

The dragon then picked up the boy by his collar and placed him on his feet.

The boy then opened an eye and saw the dragon smiling gently at him.

" **Are you hurt**?" the dragon asked in a rough tone and the pinkette could only nod his head in confusion.

How was he still alive? Why didn't the Danger Beast kill him yet? Or eat him?

" **I'm sure you have many questions in your mind right now** " the dragon said and he nodded his head at that.

"And I promise you that you will get those answers soon but for now, you should rest" the dragon said as he noticed that the sun was already coming down.

The dragon then created a pillow made of leaves and placed it on the ground before laying the boy on the ground as well.

The boy was shocked and amazed that a Danger Beast was capable of doing such things, but for now he wanted to sleep. He had been chased by those guards ever since it was dawn.

The red reptilian looked around in case of any enemies and once he confirmed that there were no nearby living creatures, much less Danger Beasts, he then stood over Natsu and reverted back to his original form, the scarf and wrapped around Natsu's neck, and surprisingly, the boy was not engulfed in flames, instead the boy had a more cheerful smile on his face at the newfound warmth and hugged the scarf closer towards himself while the dragon smiled.

 _ **The next morning**_

Natsu yawned as he looked around and noticed that he was in the same forest from yesterday where the guards chased pinkette then looked around for the kind, draconic Danger Beast he had met yesterday.

However, no matter how hard he tried looking for him, he couldn't find him.

The small boy then pouted and he looked down to see something wrapped around his neck and he was shocked when he realized it was the same scarf that was the cause for the deaths of the guards yesterday.

He then tried getting it off but it was tightly wrapped around his neck, no matter what the boy did he was unable to take it off.

' _ **I'm trying to sleep here. Don't disturb me**_ _'_ the familiar voice of the Danger Beast he had met yesterday grumbled in his head as the boy looked around for the dragon.

' _ **You can't find me, because I'm not in a physical form, and if you were wondering, I can only speak to you now because we have fused together'**_ the dragon said and the child was confused.

"Fused? What do you mean?"

It would have been weird to see a kid in the middle of the forest talking to himself as if he was talking to someone, however, said kid didn't give a damn.

' _ **When I let you wear me, and you didn't die, it is because I have accepted you as my host, my partner**_ _'_

"So what does that mean anyways?" the pinkette asked in confusion. He was not understanding it at all.

The scarf then glowed as it took the form of the same dragon the kid had seen yesterday.

" **It means that I will allow you to use my powers. Tell me, didn't you feel more of everything when you woke up**?" the Danger Beast asked and the boy kept quiet.

What he had just said was true, he indeed had felt more powerful than ever, and all of the injuries he had before were completely healed, as if he had never gotten them before.

The boy nodded his head at that and the reptile smiled.

" **So what do you say boy**? **Will you accept my offer of being my partner**? **Otherwise you will die here and now** " the dragon narrowed his eyes at the pinkette who looked at him as if he was not scared of the threat the dragon had given him.

"I accept!"

The dragon smiled at the boy as both human and creature started to glow.

" **Now** , **follow these chant after me** " Igneel instructed and Natsu nodded his head and both closed their eyes.

" **Teigu of the Fire Dragon** …"

"Teigu of the Fire Dragon"

"… **Flames that will burn through for an eternity** …"

"Flames that will burn through for an eternity"

"… **Let the power of fire inside of me awaken**!"

"Let the power of fire inside of me awaken!"

As soon as the boy said these words flames began Natsu's body was starting to be engulfed by a massive amount flames before it extinguished almost immediately as Natsu dropped to the ground, on his knees, panting heavily. However, there were no burn marks on his body, even his tattered clothes were not in harm from the flames.

The dragon looked almost shocked.

' **He has that much power inside of him**?' the Danger Beast then smirked.

' **Looks like this'll be more interesting than I had originally thought** '

"Now boy" the dragon called out to the boy who was still on the ground.

" **What is your name and tell me your goal** " the red monster asked and the boy immediately stood up.

"My name is Natsu Dragneel!" the pinkette revealed to be Natsu said out loudly.

"And my goal is" the pinkette's bangs covered his eyes before looking at the beast with his eyes shining with determination.

"Is to defeat the corrupted Empire!" Natsu shouted with so much determination the dragon could almost see fire surrounding the young boy, which was slightly impossible considering the fact that Natsu was not wearing him.

" **I see** , **well then Natsu**. **My name is Igneel and I will be lending you my power from now on** " the dragon now revealed to be Igneel said as Igneel started explaining everything to Natsu regarding the boy's new "power-up"

" **First of all** , **the chant you did before, enables you to have senses just like a Danger Beast. A few examples of this are enhanced hearing and smelling, an increase in strength and most importantly, healing powers** " Igneel explained and Natsu listened intently.

" **And, I must tell you that this isn't my true form** " Igneel said and Natsu nodded his head.

"So you're saying that scarf is your true form?" Natsu asked and Igneel nodded his head.

" **More or less** "

"So if that's the case, how are you able to speak with me right in front of my eyes?" Natsu asked in curiousness.

" **I gained a mind of my own during the time I was fused with the scarf and I was not known as a Super-Class Danger Beast for nothing. I'm able to use my own powers and it helped me gain a somewhat physical form body of my original body**."

"Wait, there's something that I don't understand. Why did the two guards start catching on fire when they wore the scarf?" Natsu asked.

" **As I said, I managed to gain a mind of my own. And I didn't find them worthy enough to be my host and partner** " Igneel stated and Natsu gave him a funny look.

"So you think a kid that's around the age of 5 is more worthy than two guards of the Imperial Army?" Natsu asked.

" **It's not just you that is worthy, you have more potential than anybody I have ever met before. Also, your passion when you spoke of your goal, it reminded me of heroes that I have met before in the past** " Igneel said with a fond smile.

"So you chose me to be your partner?" Natsu asked and Igneel nodded his head and Natsu rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment. He felt honoured that a Super-Class Beast considered him more worthy to those that were more trained and all.

"So if your true form is the scarf, then why were you even in the scarf?" Natsu asked.

" **You see, this scarf was meant to be the 49** **th** **Teigu of the world and they created it with the thought of letting the user be able to activate draconic flames. However they made one error while making it. They decided to fuse me with the scarf, not knowing that I was still alive and because of that, I gained a mind of my own, not letting anyone using my powers** "

"So I'm able to use draconic flames now?!" Natsu asked excitedly with his eyes flashing like stars, not bothering to ask what a Teigu even is.

Igneel chuckled at the kid and placed his giant arm on Natsu's head.

" **Yes but only if you are to wear me like a normal scarf**." Igneel said as Natsu touched the arm with interest.

"So how am I able to use flames just by wearing you?" Natsu asked.

" **It's simple actually. Unlike most of the other Teigu's, they merely reject the user from wearing it, I am the only Teigu that will burn the user if I were to reject them. Of course that doesn't mean I'm the only Teigu that kill the user, there are other Teigus out there that will kill the user if they reject them.** "

"That doesn't answer my question though" Natsu pointed out.

" **And I didn't say I was finished** " Igneel teased and Natsu pouted a bit.

" **Anyways, you are able to use my flames because I chose to let you wear me and grant you access to all that I could do.** " Igneel said and Natsu nodded his head.

"So are you the only scarf that has powers or are there more?" Natsu asked with curiosity.

" **All Teigus are their own accessory or weapon, and it just so happened that I am a scarf. But yes, most Teigu's have a special ability of their own. Ones made primarily of Danger Beasts have immense combat potential. While those made of incredible metals and humanity's best ingenuity are more support oriented** " Igneel explained and Natsu nodded his head before he smiled at the Danger Beast in front of him.

"So when will you teach me to use my power?" Natsu asked Igneel looked up at the sky.

" **Soon, but for now you need some food and I can't help you with that, so why don't you return home to your village and get some food**?" Igneel said and Natsu then looked down and Igneel stared at the boy who looked like he was holding back tears.

"I don't have a village anymore" Natsu said as he clenched his hands tightly, the tears he tried keeping inside finally fell down from his face.

"The guards yesterday were assigned by the Empire to abuse our village and because we didn't pay our debts, the Empire sent a small army after us and I was the only survivor." Natsu said as he cried, remembering his parents and older brother that died to help him escape.

' **So that was why Natsu was in horrible condition when we met** ' Igneel thought with a growl as he remembered the guards from yesterday, he was glad that he eviscerated them for such heinous misdeeds.

"That's why I want to defeat the Empire! Because they killed everyone in my village! And I will never give up on my goal!" Natsu said with a face full of determination as his stomach growled causing Natsu to blush and hold his stomach in embarrassment.

"Looks I am a bit hungry" Natsu said and Igneel shook his head in amusement.

" **Alright let us go and find some Danger Beast to hunt down** " Igneel said and they heard a loud squawk and they saw an evil bird flying overhead.

Igneel then shot a fireball at the bird, and managed to clip its wing, causing the bird to fall to the ground, dead.

" **Well I guess the food really did drop from the sky** " Igneel joked and Natsu gave him a horrified look.

"Please don't make jokes again" Natsu said and Igneel comically growled at the kid before returning to his original form and wrapped himself around Natsu.

' _ **Now Natsu, I want you to concentrate and light the bird on**_ _ **fire**_ _'_ Igneel said and Natsu nodded and closed his eyes as he held his hands out and created a massive ball of fire from his hands, destroying the ground in front of him.

If Igneel didn't see the power Natsu had possessed before he would have been shocked, although, he would be lying if he said he wasn't in shock at the sight. Someone his age shouldn't have been able to use so much of his power without feeling exhausted.

Yet the boy seemed perfectly fine but he had a frown on his face when he accidentally burnt his food.

"Aww the food is burnt" Natsu whined and he saw another Evil Bird flying through the sky.

' _ **Alright Natsu, this time you can use as much power as you want on this**_ _ **one**_ _'_ Igneel instructed and Natsu nodded his head and threw a large ball of flames at the bird, burning it to death as it was perfectly cooked.

"Food!" Natsu cheered and started eating it, munching on the meat as if his life depended on it, in truth, it really does.

' _So it seems he has problem when it comes to controlling his flames, we will have to work on that'_ Igneel thought to himself as he returned to his spiritual form.

" **Alright Natsu, get on** " Igneel said as he lowered himself and Natsu looked at him with a confused look.

"What for?"

"We are going to train and this isn't a good place for you to train" Igneel explained and Natsu's eyes widened before he smiled widely, revealing his sharp canines.

"Alright!"

With that said, Natsu jumped on Igneel's back and Igneel then got ready to fly before the Dragon-Type Danger Beast took off to the skies, with a small pink boy on his back, a happy grin on his face.

"So what kind of things are you going to teach me?" Natsu asked and Igneel smiled at the curiousness of the boy.

 _ **12 years later**_

Many years had already passed ever since that fateful day, and it was safe to say that Igneel found the perfect partner. Natsu had the burning passion of any Fire Danger Beast he had met before, had the strength to master most of the techniques he had taught the boy and most of all, he had the same will as he had, the will to never give up, the will to never surrender.

It was almost ironic, considering the fact Igneel hated kids and he had been living and training with a kid for more than 12 years. However, if you were to ask the mighty Dragon-Type beast if he regretted it, he would give you an instant "no"

He cared for Natsu as if the boy was his own son, and although he was nothing more than Natsu's partner, he can't help but feel a connection that a father and son should have.

The red reptilian beast smiled as he watched Natsu meditating under a waterfall, the pressure of the water barely affected him.

Igneel then looked up to the sky and frowned.

They had been training for a good 12 years and it was finally time for them to hit the road. From what he had heard, the Empire had gotten worse over the years and the Revolutionary Army were getting more and more recruits by the day.

" **Natsu** " Igneel called out and Natsu opened an eye and faced the Danger Beast.

"What is it?" Natsu responded and Igneel turned to him with a serious look on his face.

" **It's finally time** " Igneel said and Natsu's eyes widened momentarily before he smirked in response.

"Alright then, I'm all fired up!"

And with those words said, Natsu stared at the clouds above him, raising his fist up the sky.

'Mom, dad, older brother. Watch over me. I swear I'll avenge you, and that's a promise' Natsu thought before walking over to the red dragon.

A brave soul that knows nothing of the future ahead, however his soul burns brighter with determination, aiming high to defeat his enemy. Will he be able to do so, or is it just a fool's dream?

However one thing is certain for sure.

Natsu Dragneel's story had only just begun.

 _ **End chapter**_

 _ **Fairy Tail x Akame Ga Kill Dialogue**_

 _ **Christopher Dragkrow: There you go people, the first chapter of "The Fire Dragon of Night Raid". I hoped that you enjoyed it**_

 _ **Natsu Dragneel: If you do like it then leave reviews and not flames!**_

 _ **Christopher Dragkrow: Also want to know when this story will be updated? Then favorite and follow this story!**_

 _ **The two of them: We hope to see you soon**_

 _ **Have a good one everyone**_

 _ **-Christopher Dragkrow signing out**_

 _ **Beta read by: Natsu is Awesome**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Fairy Tail x Akame Ga Kill Dialogue**_

 _ **Christopher Dragkrow: Hello everyone what is going on?**_

 _ **Natsu Dragneel: Sup my awesome peeps**_

 _ **Christopher Dragkrow: Welcome to the second chapter of "The Fire Dragon of Night Raid". I hope you guys enjoy this story just as much as I enjoy doing it for you.**_

 _ **Thanks to "Natsu is Awesome" for his idea, make sure to check him out!**_

 _ **Natsu Dragneel: I can't wait to see it!**_

 _ **Christopher Dragkrow: Well let's go ahead into the story!**_

 ** _The two of them: Review, Favourite, Follow and most importantly no flames please._**

'Thoughts'

"Speaking"

" _Flashback"_

" ** _Moves/Attacks"_**

' ** _Speaking in Natsu's head'_**

 ** _Spread the love of Fairy Tail x Akame Ga Kill Crossovers!_**

 _ **Also I have a YouTube channel now! My channel is: Christopher Dragkrow**_

 ** _Chapter 2: Night Raid_**

"Alright then, it's official. I'm lost" the pinkette said with a loud sigh as he looked around the green, lush forest that he has been stuck in for weeks now.

' **It's your fault for not letting me fly you to our destination'** Igneel said in his mind and Natsu grew a small tick mark over his head.

"You're the one that told me not to let people know that you exist!" Natsu retorted and Igneel wisely chose not to answer that.

"Ugh and this map doesn't even make any sense!" Natsu shouted throwing the paper to the ground. A few days before he left for the Empire, a group of thugs attempted to ambush him, however they did not count on the fact that they were dealing with someone who has the characteristics of a dragon, and Natsu managed to beat them and stole their supplies, giving him food, water, a map, and a some actual clothes

After 12 long years, Natsu had been forced to wear rags over his private area and was forced to be naked since he had outgrown the tattered clothes he had since he was 5.

Natsu's outfit consisted of a black tee-shirt and blue jeans, he was also wearing his scarf, Igneel, around his neck.

'Once again, who was the one that decided to knock everyone out and steal their stuff instead of demanding them where the closest town or village was' Igneel said and Natsu tried to calm himself down by ignoring the Danger Beast in his mind.

Natsu kept on walking along the road and as he was about to take a break, he got the scent of two people that were right in front of him.

Natsu, not wanting to waste any more time, started running towards the scent and it took him a few seconds to notice two people in front of him.

One was a male with short, somewhat unruly, dark brown hair and brown eyes. He was wearing a white tee-shirt and a black robe. He was also wearing a white martial arts headband and on his back was a large axe.

The other was a young girl with long black hair and black eyes. She wore a white butterfly/flower hair accessory and with plain cream-colored robes and on her back was a bow and quiver.

Natsu sighed in relieve and chased after them.

"Hey wait up!" Natsu called out and the two turned back to see Natsu running after them.

"Who's that?" the male asked his female companion who shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know, maybe he's like us?" the female said as Natsu stopped in front of them.

"Hey there, I'm heading towards the Capital and I'm a bit lost. Could you help me?" Natsu asked with a smile and the female blushed a bit when she saw his smile.

'He's kind of cute'

"Sure, we were headed towards the Capital as well! Why don't you travel with us there?" the male suggested and Natsu's smile widened even more.

"That'll be awesome!"

"Oh right, my name is Ieyasu! This will be the name of the man who'll become famous in the capital, so it'd be wise of you to remember it!" the male now revealed as Ieyasu said as he crossed his arms as Natsu narrowed his eyes at Ieyasu's goal.

'Do they even know the truth about the Empire? Or are they clueless about it?'

Ieyasu was then struck to the gut by his female companion.

"Don't be so rude, Ieyasu" she scolded before bowing at Natsu.

"Forgive my friend's lack of etiquettes, there was always something wrong with him" she said, ignoring Ieyasu's shout of protest in the back.

"My name is Sayo, it's nice to meet you" the female now revealed as Sayo smiled and Natsu nodded his head at her.

"My name is Natsu, it's a pleasure to meet the both of you" Natsu introduced himself as the trio then started walking to their destination.

"So" Natsu started with his arms behind his head.

"What brings you to the Capital?" Natsu asked.

"Well, we are headed there to earn some money for our village. It's in bad condition and the villagers need money desperately" Ieyasu said with a small frown on his face as Natsu nodded his head.

'So they really don't know about the Empire' Natsu thought.

"What about you Natsu? What brings you to the Capital?" Sayo asked and Natsu looked up to the sky.

"I have a goal that I want to achieve and I'll make sure that no one will get in the way of it" Natsu said in a cold tone, slightly scaring both Sayo and Ieyasu.

But before they could ask what his goal was, a loud growl could be heard nearby and the two childhood friends jumped back as they grabbed their weapons and stood in a stance.

"What was that?" Ieyasu asked.

"It sounded like a Danger Beast"

Just then the ground around them started shaking heavily.

"Is this…..an earthquake?" Sayo said, the tremor on the ground was making it hard for her to stabilize herself.

"Woah, this is intense" Ieyasu commented, finding it difficult to stand on his feet.

"Look out!" Natsu shouted as he grabbed both Sayo and Ieyasu and pulled them towards him as a large beast emerged from the ground.

The group then got up and had a good look at the Danger Beast in front of them.

It looked like it was a giant cockroach-like beast. It has long antennae, giant claw-like hands and red eyes and its skin is dark brown.

It was an Earth Dragon, a first class Danger Beast.

"An Earth Dragon!" Ieyasu said in shock and slight fear the massive size of the beast.

Natsu narrowed his eyes before smirking.

'Let's see if my training paid off' Natsu thought.

"Stop being a wimp Ieyasu, we're heading to the Capital to earn money for our village right?" Sayo asked as she took her bow and quiver before pulling her arrow back and aimed at the Danger Beast.

Ieyasu then got his axe from his back and smirked at her.

"You don't have to tell me twice" Ieyasu said before charging towards the Beast.

Sayo then shot the arrow at it and the arrow managed to pierce its hide.

The Danger Beast roared out in anger as its attention went towards Sayo as Ieyasu charged at it and swung his axe at the beast's legs.

The beast managed to avoid it by digging underground.

"Damn" Ieyasu cursed as he looked around for it.

Natsu was at the back with his eyes closed as he was trying to get the beast's scent.

Once he got it he shouted at Sayo.

"Watch out Sayo, he's headed towards you!" Sayo then jumped out of the way as the Earth Dragon shot up from the ground at where Sayo once stood.

"Alright! It's my turn!" Ieyasu shouted as he jumped up and sliced one of the antenna in half, angering it even more.

The Earth Dragon roared out in anger as it swung its arms at the brunette who shut his eyes as he waited for the attack.

However it never came as he opened his eyes and saw Natsu in front of him, holding the beast's arm with only one hand.

"Are you okay?" Natsu asked and Ieyasu could only nod his head and Natsu smiled in response before turning to the beast.

"Why don't you take on someone your own size?!" Natsu shouted as he lit his hands on fire, shocking both Sayo and Ieyasu, before punching the Earth Dragon in the gut, sending it flying through the sky as it landed on the ground with a loud thud.

Natsu looked proud of his work and turned to face the two and noticed that their jaws were wide open.

"Hey, are you guys okay?" Natsu asked, raising an eyebrow at them as the two charged up at him and start bombarding him with questions.

"How did you get so strong?"

"Are you going to join the military like us?"

"How old are you?"

"How'd you manage to light your hands on fire like that?"

"One question at a time damn it!" Natsu shouted as he backed away from the two.

"So?" Ieyasu asked and Natsu sighed.

"First off, I've been training my butt of for 12 years. Secondly, I'm not going to join the military army, I've got other things to do and I'm 17 years old" Natsu answered.

"What about that final question?" Sayo questioned.

"Hmm, well to be honest, I'm unsure as well. I was training in the forest one day and suddenly my hand caught on fire without hurting me." Natsu lied, not wanting to reveal his secrets to the people who might be joining the military.

"Woah, that's so cool! I Wish I could light my hands on fire without getting hurt too!" Ieyasu complained and was struck in the back of his head by Sayo once again.

"Each time you make a fool of yourself in public, people would judge the BOTH of us" Sayo said, emphasizing on the word "both".

Ieyasu pouted and Natsu chuckled at the brunette.

"So are you guys ready to head on out? I don't feel like staying here in this forest any more than I should" Natsu said and his two companions agreed with him and with that, the three continued their journey to the Capital.

Just then they heard another growl and the two were on high alert after the Earth Dragon and they heard chuckling as they saw Natsu rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

"Sorry that was my stomach. I haven't had any lunch yet" Natsu said and with that the group laughed.

 ** _A few days later_**

It's been approximately three days of travelling since Natsu had befriended both Sayo and Ieyasu. He finds their presence to be comforting and nice. After all, living 12 years with a dragon and with no human contact can really affect someone. But back to the original topic, the three spend those three days trying to know each other well and it was safe to say that they considered Natsu as one of them. Natsu enjoyed their company, especially when his two companions were to argue with each other about anything they could think off, it's especially funny seeing the defeated look on Ieyasu's face when he lost to the only female of the group.

Speaking of Sayo, during the past three days, she had gotten closer to the Dragon Slayer and developed a crush on the pinkette. After all, being surrounded by the people she considered as her family, she had never felt this way for anyone before, much to the disappointment of Ieyasu who has a crush on the female.

And now we see the travelling trio sitting by a campfire and eating their dinner.

"It's a good thing we encountered a flock of Evil Birds, otherwise we'd be starving to death!" Ieyasu commented, stuffing his face with the meat with Natsu doing the exact same thing.

Sayo rolled her eyes at the two males' gluttonous attitude.

"Why don't you guys eat properly without looking like people who haven't eaten in days?" Sayo told them and Ieyasu was the only one who faced her while Natsu ignored her in favour of eating.

"Well it's been a long time since we last ate!" Ieyasu said.

"It's only been 6 hours since we had lunch!" Sayo growled at Ieyasu who hid behind Natsu.

"Fight your own battles, don't bring me into this" Natsu said as he finished the last of his meal and burped.

"Man, that was good" Natsu said with a smile and closed his eyes.

'Hey Igneel, you there?' Natsu thought and received a grunt in response.

' **You finally done stuffing your face**?' Igneel asked and Natsu chuckled at that.

'So what are you going to teach me tomorrow?' Natsu asked in his mind.

The pinkette found out that he could talk with Igneel in his mind, when he was in scarf mode, just by thinking. So he didn't need to draw any attention towards him.

' **Unfortunately I will be unable to teach you anything with those two over there**.' Igneel pointed out and Natsu frowned.

He knew it would come to this. He just didn't expect to part with them so soon.

'Alright then, I'll them that this is where we'll part ways' Natsu responded and with that he turned to face his two friends who were once again bickering with one another.

'I'm going to miss them' Natsu thought with a sad smile.

The three of them were really good friends and they had to part so soon.

"So let's get some sleep, we need lots of energy if we plan on reaching the Capital tomorrow!" Ieyasu commented.

"It'll probably take a few days." Sayo sighed, not bothering to tell that to her friend.

"Actually, about that." Natsu said, catching both of their attention.

"Unfortunately, this is where we need to part ways." Natsu said shocking the two.

"Wait, why? I thought you're heading towards the Capital with us?" Ieyasu complained, he enjoyed the pinkette's company even though he was a rival in love.

"Something happened in my village and I need to make sure everyone's alright." Natsu lied, internally flinching at the horrible lie he had come up with.

"Alright then, well we'll probably see you there." Ieyasu said, seeming to have bought the lie, as he turned to Sayo who was frowning.

"Promise us that'll you meet us there, Natsu." Sayo said and Natsu smiled at her.

"I promise." Natsu said and that managed to bring a small smile to the archer's face.

"Alright then. Well it's time to sleep. Just like Ieyasu said, we need energy for tomorrow. The Capital's still far ahead, and if we could reach there as soon as possible, it'll do us a lot of good." and with that the black haired archer went into her tent as Ieyasu and Natsu were left, staring into the clear night sky.

"You know, I'll be honest, but it felt weird when you just suddenly joined us three days ago." Ieyasu said and Natsu turned to him.

"But then, the three of us instantly became the best of friends. It's like we've known each other for years now!" Ieyasu said as he smiled sadly.

"What's your point?" Natsu asked and Ieyasu laughed.

"Straight to the point, eh? I guess I can see why Sayo likes you." Ieyasu said and Natsu's eyes widened when he heard that.

"Just know that if you ever try and hurt her. I'll kill you" Ieyasu glared at Natsu who wasn't affected by it whatsoever.

"I'll never hurt her, you've got my word." Natsu said and Ieyasu smiled.

"Well I got to go sleep too! See you in the morning, Natsu!" the dark brown haired axe wielder said as he disappeared into his tent as well, leaving Natsu alone in the night sky.

For some reasons, he just can't get what Ieyasu told him out of his mind.

" _I can see why Sayo likes you"_

It just doesn't make sense at all, does that mean she didn't like him before? What did he ever do to her for her to hate him?

Let it be known to all who did not realize yet. Natsu Dragneel is a dense idiot.

 ** _The next day_**

"So, I guess I'll see you in the Capital" Natsu said to the two.

"Yeah, and by the time you reach, I'll already be famous!" Ieyasu said with a large smile and Natsu chuckle.

"We'll see for sure" Natsu then turned to face Sayo, whose bangs were covering her eyes.

"Are you okay?" Natsu asked and Sayo did the unexpected.

She then placed a kiss on his cheek.

Both males' had their eyes wide open when she did that.

"I'll be seeing you soon, Natsu" Sayo said with a smile as she began walking.

"O-oi Sayo wait up!" Ieyasu called out, chasing after the black haired female.

While the two were gone, Natsu stood where he was almost like a statue. His face was covered by his blush and in his mind, Igneel was unable to stop laughing.

' **Is that your reaction when a girl shows her affection to you**? **I wish I had a camera**!" Igneel laughed and Natsu growled.

"Shut up, you stupid dragon!" Natsu shouted, embarrassed before he composed himself.

"So what are you going to teach me?" Natsu asked.

' **Not here** , **go deep into the forest and there, I shall teach you**.' Igneel said and Natsu did as he was told.

Natsu continued on walking through the thick forest and he arrived at a small clearing with a small, pristine river and waterfall.

"Woah, this place looks cool" Natsu commented as Igneel glowed and returned to his dragon form.

" **Alright Natsu, I want you to take off your clothes and enter that river**." Igneel instructed and Natsu did as he was told and stripped off of his clothes, revealing his toned body that he developed during the 12 years of training, leaving him only in his black boxers. The pinkette then jumped into the river.

"Alright, now what?" Natsu asked.

" **Now** , **go deeper into the water and empty your mind like you always do and stay in the water until you find something strange.** " Igneel said and Natsu then dived into the centre of the river and closed his eyes.

'What am I even supposed to find?' Natsu thought and suddenly he felt as if the water around him became warmer in an instant.

'What's happening?' Natsu thought as he started concentrating.

Igneel watched Natsu from the surface with a serious look.

' **If you can activate it Natsu** , **it'll be the most powerful move in your arsenal**. **You can do it**!' Igneel thought.

Meanwhile, Natsu was finding it extremely difficult to stay in the water. He was running out of air, but there was something that was stopping from resurfacing.

'What is this…..feeling?' Natsu thought, seeing a bright light in his mind as he reached out for it.

A few seconds later, Natsu was then surrounded by a golden aura and Igneel's grinned, recognizing that aura in an instant.

' **He did it**!' Igneel thought as Natsu then resurfaced as he panted for air.

"Man that was really tough." Natsu commented as he got out of the water and was greeted by a smiling Igneel.

" **Looks like you've done it** , **Natsu.** " Igneel said and Natsu glared at him.

"You didn't even tell me what I did it for!" Natsu shouted at the dragon who shrugged.

" **You didn't ask.** " was Igneel's simple answer and as Natsu was about to charge at the red dragon, he was able to get someone's scent that was heading towards their direction.

Igneel seemed to have as well as he quickly returned back to his scarf form as a female appeared from the forest.

She was a young girl that looked around his age with long black hair that reached all the way down to her knees and has red eyes. She is wearing a dark sleeveless mini dress with a white collar and a red tie; she is also wearing a red belt that has a red side skirt cover, she was wearing it along with long black socks and black shoes. And in her hand was a sword with a red hilt.

The black haired female narrowed her eyes when she saw Natsu.

"Who are you?" she asked with an emotionless tone as she grabbed the hilt of her sword pointing it at Natsu.

"This area is forbidden for you to enter." she said and Natsu raised an eyebrow at her.

"I didn't see any signs that said to get out, so that means it isn't wrong for me to be here. Besides, it's not like you own this forest anyways" Natsu said as he put on his clothes.

The female narrowed her at him.

'Is he a part of the Empire? If so, have they found out that our base was located here?' she thought.

"So you're not going to leave?" the female asked and Natsu narrowed his eyes, eyeing the female carefully.

"Why don't you make me then?" Natsu taunted, already prepared to fight, seeing as the female was in a position to charge towards him.

"I see. Then remember that it was your own fault" the black haired female then charged at Natsu in an extremely fast speed.

'She's fast!' Natsu thought as he barely managed to avoid a thrust from the female.

"If it's a fight you want, then it's a fight you'll get!" Natsu then charged towards her, sending a punch towards her as she blocked the attack and sent another thrust towards Natsu.

Natsu then avoided the attack by moving his entire body to the right as he sent a kick at the girl, sending her back.

' **Natsu** , **listen to me, you must be cautious. You must make sure that you do not get struck by that sword**!' Igneel said to him.

'Why not?' Natsu responded, ducking under the attack.

' **That sword is called** " **One-Cut Killer: Murasame** ". **It's an extremely dangerous sword that can kill anyone with only a single cut**.' Igneel said and Natsu's eyes widened.

'So if I were to even get hurt by it, I would have died straight? How?' Natsu thought as he jumped back, getting some distance away from the female.

' **If that sword were to pierce your skin, it'll spread a poisonous curse that'll go straight to your heart** , **killing you in an instant**.' Igneel explained.

'Damn, this just got a whole lot harder' Natsu thought, gritting his teeth.

' **However** , **you do not need to worry as much** , **your skin is not that easy to pierce** **and you can still fight in close combat**.' Igneel said and Natsu nodded.

"Are you ready to surrender yet?" she asked again and Natsu smirked at her.

"I should be asking you that." Natsu then inhaled some air before firing a torrent of flames at his opponent who widened her eyes and jumped out of the way.

"You're wide open!" a voice shouted from her side and she turned only to be punched in the face by Natsu, sending her flying as she managed to stop herself by stabbing the ground.

'He can shoot flames from his mouth? Is that his Teigu?' she thought, scanning him for anything that could be his Teigu.

"If you're not coming after me" Natsu then lit his hands on fire.

"Then I'll go after you!" Natsu then charged towards her.

Natsu then sent a barrage of punches at her and all the black haired female could do was dodge.

Natsu then saw an opening and pulled out a leg sweep, causing her to pull off a backflip in order to avoid it.

Natsu then sent a punch at her and she rolled out of the way to dodge and got up.

The two then charged at one another once more as they sent a barrage of attacks at each other as Natsu then faked a punch to the left before sending a powerful right hook that sent his opponent to the ground.

She then rolled back as Natsu charged at her once more, she glared at him as she charged towards him as well as she swung her sword at Natsu, striking at his throat as she passed him.

Natsu's eyes widened as he coughed out and fell to the ground.

'He's not dead yet' the black haired female thought as Natsu coughed and slowly got up.

"Damn, that was a good strike, I'll give you that" Natsu said as he got into his battle stance.

"How are you still alive?" the girl asked and Natsu smirked at her.

"Unfortunately for you, my scarf over was made with fabric tougher than any steel even if it is light and flexible like cotton" Natsu said, half-lying and half telling the truth.

The main truth was that Igneel had an extremely tough hide that no one could break.

The girl narrowed her eyes as Natsu closed his eyes.

'He's a tough opponent' the girl thought as she charged towards her opponent once again, aiming to end the battle as Natsu opened his eyes and jumped up to the sky.

" **Fire Dragon's Wing Attack**!" Natsu then brought out his two hands and flames start to gather around his hands which then resembled a Dragon's wing.

The female had to jump back in order to avoid the attack as Natsu then shot out a torrent of flames at her direction once again.

The female barely moved out of the way, however her arm was slightly burnt by the attack.

Natsu then ignites both of his hands and combines the flame creating a unique larger flame.

"With a flame on the right hand... and a flame on the left hand... When you combine the flames together..." Natsu chanted with his eyes closed as he opened them.

" **Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flames**!"

Natsu then threw the large fireball at his opponent whose eyes went wide at the size as the attack sent her back.

"Agh!" the female screamed in pain as the attack died down, revealing his opponent with tattered clothes and second degree burns scattered across her body.

"Eh, you're still up? Man, you're really tough" Natsu smiled at her and his eyes widened in shock as he jumped out of the way, avoiding a beam of energy that was fired at him.

"What the hell?" Natsu said as he could get a scent behind him and he ducked out of the way as a blonde female with a lion-like appearance jumped at his direction. He then kicked her away as a purple haired female jumped out from the bushes and used a giant pair of scissors to slash at him. Natsu moved to the side and punched her away.

Natsu then turned around and sent a punch behind him, seemingly striking the air, but armour-like figure reappeared from nowhere as the punch sent it flying.

Natsu was about to run away when he saw threads surrounding him.

"You've got quite a good eye." a green haired man commented as Natsu growled at him.

' **Natsu these threads are extremely durable, however it can be broken, you have to concentrate and burn it.** ' Igneel said and Natsu had no reason to not do so as he closed his eyes and started concentrating before he shot out a torrent of flames, burning the threads in an instant.

"Impossible!" the green haired man said as Natsu punched him away as he avoided another beam of energy as he looked at the direction where it came from and saw a pink haired girl holding what seemed to be a rifle.

Natsu engulfed his hands in flames, cursing himself.

'Damn it looks like I'm surrounded.' Natsu thought to himself.

' **Natsu** , **be careful all of these people wield Teigus'** " Igneel said and Natsu gritted his teeth before he grew a look of confusion.

'What's a Teigu?' Natsu thought.

' **No time to explain** , **watch out**!' Igneel shouted as Natsu managed to avoid the black haired female's attack.

"Just who is this guy?!" the green haired man from before asked as he got ready to attack.

"No idea, but he's really tough" the armour suited figure said as he held a spear in his hands.

"Yeah, if he managed to fight toe to toe with Akame then there's no doubt that he's skilled" the blonde haired female said.

The black haired female now revealed as "Akame" kept quiet and lowered her sword as she walked towards Natsu.

"Akame, what are you doing?" the blonde shouted to her companion who ignored her as Natsu watched her suspiciously.

"You, who are you?" Akame asked and Natsu realized that everyone seemed to lower their guard only by a bit.

'If I can get them to completely lower their guard, I can escape' Natsu thought.

"Don't think about any hopes of escaping, Mine is still on that cliff and she could shoot you if you were to resist us." Akame said with an emotionless tone as Natsu cursed under his breathe.

"I'll ask again, who are you?"

'Should I tell her?' Natsu asked.

' **Go on** , **however** , **if they are working with the Empire** , **do not hesitate to kill them**.' Igneel said and Natsu nodded his head.

"My name is Natsu Dragneel and I'm headed towards the Capital" Natsu introduced himself to the group and he could hear the blonde sighing and muttered "Another one".

"Kid, do you know anything about the Empire?" the blonde asked and Natsu chuckled.

"You mean the fact that they kill people just for their own satisfaction? Yeah, I think I got it" Natsu said, shocking the group.

"You know about the Empire? Most people from villages wouldn't" she said and Natsu frowned.

"I wouldn't have known if the Empire hadn't sent an army to destroy my village" Natsu said, gaining frowns from the group.

"And that's why I want to defeat the Empire with my hands. They caused more pain and suffering to everyone and I won't let them have their way anymore" Natsu said with determination.

"Heh, looks like he's not one of those who wants to join them" the green haired male said with his eyes closed, a small smile on his face.

"He's really attractive as well" the armour-clad figure said a flowery aura surrounding him, freaking out the green haired male.

"Well why not join us, Night Raid?" the blonde asked him and Natsu raised an eyebrow at her.

"Night Raid? What's that?" Natsu asked.

"Basically we're the ones against the Empire" the green haired man commented.

'Are they telling the truth?'

' **They don't seem like they're lying so they are most probably telling the truth**.' Igneel said.

"So what do you say? Do you want to join us?" the blonde asked and Natsu looked at them confused.

"You guys just attempted to kill me, and now you're asking me to join you?"

The blonde rubbed the back of her head in embarrassment at that.

"Seeing it that way, I can see why you'd have doubts. But," The lioness leaned forward with her hands on her hips.

"How else are you going to deal with the scum that live in the Capital? Even if you are strong, it's impossible to fight all of them by yourself. You'll need some help, and luckily for you, we're all aiming for the same"

"Is that so?" Natsu then closed his eyes as he smiled.

"I guess, I'll join you guys!" Natsu said and everyone smiled, happy that they got a new comrade.

"Welcome aboard, Natsu" she smiled at the pinkette who smiled back in return.

And with that, Natsu's story continues as he meets a group of people with the same desires as him. Can they work well together as partners? Or will their dream of defeating the Empire only a be a fairy tale?

 _ **End chapter**_

 _ **Fairy Tail x Akame Ga Kill Dialogue**_

 _ **Christopher Dragkrow: There you have it, Natsu meets up with the group, Night Raid earlier than Tatsumi ever did and joins them as well. Will Natsu be able to work well with his new teammates or will it cause problems for all of them? Find out in the next chapter! Also Tatsumi basically never existed in this timeline.**_

 _ **Natsu Dragneel: If you do like it then leave reviews and not flames!**_

 _ **Christopher Dragkrow: Also want to know when this story will be updated? Then favorite and follow this story!**_

 _ **The two of them: We hope to see you soon**_

 _ **Have a good one everyone**_

 _ **-Christopher Dragkrow signing out**_

 _ **Beta Read by: Natsu is Awesome**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Fairy Tail x Akame Ga Kill Dialogue**_

 _ **Christopher Dragkrow: Hello everyone what is going on?**_

 _ **Natsu Dragneel: Sup my awesome peeps**_

 _ **Christopher Dragkrow: Welcome to the third chapter of "The Fire Dragon of Night Raid". I hope you guys enjoy this story just as much as I enjoy doing it for you.**_

 _ **Thanks to "Natsu is Awesome" for his idea, make sure to check him out!**_

 _ **Natsu Dragneel: I can't wait to see it!**_

 _ **Christopher Dragkrow: Well let's go ahead into the story!**_

 ** _The two of them: Review, Favourite, Follow and most importantly no flames please._**

'Thoughts'

"Speaking"

" _Flashback"_

" ** _Moves/Attacks"_**

' ** _Speaking in Natsu's head'_**

 ** _Spread the love of Fairy Tail x Akame Ga Kill Crossovers!_**

 _ **Also I have a YouTube channel now! My channel is: Christopher Dragkrow**_

 _ **Chapter 3: First assignment**_

"So this is your base?" Natsu asked the group, looking at the building that was under a cliff of a forest.

"Yup, it may not be much but it has kept us away from the eyes of the Empire!" the blonde female replied, her appearance returned to that of a normal girl.

"I see." and with that the group entered their base and Natsu admired the architecture of the building. It was more 'advanced' to the things he had seen before.

After all, he lived 5 years of his life in a small village and the other 12 in the middle of a forest.

"Is this your first time inside of a building or something?" the blonde joked and Natsu turned to face her.

"In fact, it is." Natsu revealed and everyone's eyes widened.

"Woah, where have you been living?" the green haired man asked.

"Well I've been living in the forest for most of my life." Natsu said and someone patted his head.

"Aha, then don't worry about it, this place has a soft bed for you to rest in." a muscular man with a pompadour said to him with a smile and Natsu returned it but then faced the group with confusion.

"Thanks. So, who are you guys? The only one I know is Akame." Natsu said pointing to the emotionless red eyed assassin who now had some bandages covering her arms from the burns she received from Natsu.

"Oh right, well my name's Leone, it's nice to meet you." The blonde now revealed as Leone said with a smile.

"That short girl with pink hair is Mine" Leone said pointing to the furious sniper who glared at the busty blonde.

"I am not short!" Mine shouted in rage and embarrassment.

"Next to her is Sheele" Leone pointing at the purple haired female who smiled at Natsu, which he responded with a smile of his own.

"My name's Bulat, it's a pleasure" the muscular man greeted himself as he extended his hand towards Natsu.

"The pleasure's all mine" Natsu said, meeting Bulat's hand.

"Also, he's gay." Leone stated plainly as Bulat laughed.

"Hey now…" Bulat said, as a slight blush appeared on his face. "He'd misunderstand, right?"

'He didn't even deny it at all!' Natsu thought, slightly freaked out as he slowly backed away from the man.

"Lastly, that green haired pervert is Lubbock." Lubbock didn't even seem affected by it and gave him a peace sign.

"Well, you already know me, but my name's Natsu Dragneel!" Natsu introduced himself to the group again.

"Alright, now then Natsu, we have one question have we want you to answer." Leone said.

"Alright, ask away." Natsu said.

"How are you able to use fire on your own will? Is that your Teigu?" Akame suddenly asked.

"Alright, before we continue, what on earth is a Teigu?!" Natsu asked and everyone looked at him, weirdly.

"You DON'T know what a Teigu is?" Lubbock said in shock.

"If I did, I wouldn't have asked." Natsu deadpanned.

"Well….I don't know how to explain it to you without the Boss being here, so we'll hold that question for now." Leone said and Natsu nodded his head.

"Alright, let me show you to your new room." Leone said and Natsu nodded his head and followed after her.

"So what do you guys do?" Natsu asked the blonde.

"Well usually we'll get missions from the HQ or from the Boss, which we need to carry out at night, otherwise we'll just do whatever we want." Leone said with a cheery smile.

"You only do missions at night?" Natsu asked and Leone nodded.

"After all, we're assassins, we don't let anybody see us, and otherwise we won't be able to move around freely in the Capital if we need to get goods or information" Leone explained.

"I see." Natsu said, placing his arms behind his head.

'What do you think, Igneel?'

' **I think they're fine** , **but you need more information about them before you can fully trust them**.' Igneel said and Natsu nodded.

"So, when can I get my first mission?" Natsu asked and Leone stopped and faced him.

"Your first mission?" Leone asked and Natsu nodded his head.

"Well yeah, I can't just be sitting around while you guys do all of the work." Natsu said and Leone shook her head.

"Natsu, you do realize that we kill people as part of our jobs, right?" Leone asked and Natsu kept quiet.

"Your goal maybe similar to ours, but have you ever killed someone before? Have you experienced having other people's blood on your hands?" Leone asked again as Natsu's bangs covered his eyes.

"I don't care." Natsu said, shocking Leone as his black onyx eyes faced her golden ones.

"The empire killed my family, the only people that cared for me, and I will never forgive them for that. If becoming a killer is the only way to stop them, then sign me up" Natsu said determined as Leone stood there in complete shock before she started giggling.

'This is the first time I've seen someone as passionate as him.' Leone thought before she patted his back.

"Alright then, well as of now we don't have any missions, but there is a target we've had our eyes on for some time now." Leone said and that piqued Natsu's interest.

"And who's that?" Natsu asked and Leone stopped, they finally arrived at Natsu's new room.

"I'll tell you more about it later on, for now you should get used to being around here. I'll even show you around once you're done." Leone said and with that she left.

'Night Raid, eh?' Natsu thought as he entered his room, noticing that it was a small one with a bed on the side, there was also a window on the other side of the room.

'Well, I definitely wasn't expecting anything else.' Natsu thought as he dropped his bag full of supplies on the bed and walked towards the window and opened it for some air.

'Huh, is that Bulat?' Natsu thought, recognizing the familiar pompadour of the man who was shirtless, and in his hands was what looked like a spear. The pompadour man was viciously attacking a training dummy with the spear.

'Is he training? I wonder if he'll let me join him.' Natsu thought as he then walked out of the room and headed to where Bulat was.

Natsu then arrived at the training ground which was located at the edge of the base.

"Hey, Bulat!" Natsu called out to the muscular man who smiled at him.

"Ah, Natsu. What are you doing here?" Bulat asked.

"Well, I was wondering if I could join you to train." Natsu said and Bulat's smile widened.

"Of course you can! But before that, please call me "Bro" or "Handsome"." Bulat smiled and Natsu sweat dropped.

'I've never been forced to call other people "Bro" before.' Natsu thought before shrugging.

"Sure thing Bro!" Natsu said, the foreign word slipping out of his tongue easily.

"I like the sound of that, but first take of your shirt." Bulat instructed and Natsu did what he was told and took it off, causing Bulat to blush at the sight of his muscles.

"Y-you're really strong, huh?" Bulat asked and Natsu shrugged.

"I guess so." Natsu said and he got into a fighting stance.

"Now before that, we need to test how strong you really are." Bulat said as he went to the back for a while before bringing over a large rock.

"Now try and make a dent in this." Bulat said as Leone and Akame appeared from the corner and stood by the railings.

"He works fast, as soon as I told him to get used to the place, the first thing he did was come over to the training area." Leone said as Akame was silent as she observed Natsu.

"All I have to do is just punch this thing, right?" Natsu asked, gaining a nod from Bulat.

"Alright then." With that Natsu sent a punch towards the rock, causing it to crack before it broke into a million pieces, shocking the three members of Night Raid.

"Y-you broke it with just one punch?" Bulat said in shock and Natsu grinned.

"Of course! I've been doing this ever since I was 7!" Natsu said, recalling the times Igneel would bring rocks that were twice his size and told him to break it.

Akame's eyes widened in shock when she heard that.

'Just what kind of training had he been doing all this time?'

"You're certainly stronger than you look, Natsu. I'm glad we have you on our side." Bulat smiled and Natsu returned it.

"Alright, how about we have a spar, the first to drop out loses?" Bulat suggested and Natsu smiled brightly at the mention of a spar.

"You've got it!"

"Leone, Akame, please watch over in case anything happens." Bulat asked the two females who were spectating from behind.

"You got it!" Leone cheered as Akame just nodded her head.

"Alright then, here I come!" Bulat then charged at Natsu, sending a right hook at the pinkette.

Natsu managed to block it with both of his hands as he went for a leg sweep but Bulat expected this and side stepped out of the way.

Natsu then charged at Bulat, sending a barrage of punches towards the bigger man who managed to block it with ease.

Natsu then faked a hit to the left before sending a right hook at Bulat who was pushed back by the force of the punch.

"That was a good hit." Bulat complimented before charging in once again.

"Wow, to think he's able to go toe on toe with Bulat, he's definitely not to be underestimated. Don't you think so, Akame?" Leone commented watching as the pinkette avoided another hit from Bulat.

Meanwhile, Akame was too busy watching Natsu, she couldn't hear what Leone had said.

'He's very strong and he's about as fast as I am, just who is he?' Akame thought as she recalled her fight with the pinkette and how he was able to fight her on an equal level.

After a good 30 minutes of fighting, both Natsu and Bulat were panting as sweat fell from their bodies.

"Alright, that's all for now." Bulat said.

"Wait, I can still go on!" Natsu complained and Bulat smiled at him.

"I know you can, but there's no point in wasting all of our energy with just a practice right?" Bulat winked at him and Natsu pouted.

"Alright then." Natsu relented as he walked towards Leone and Akame.

"That was really good, Natsu! I've never seen anyone be able to fight Bulat on an equal footing there." Leone praised the pinkette who smirked.

"He's really strong, I can't wait to face him for real!" Natsu said with a childish smile.

Leone laughed as she rubbed his hair, ignoring the glare she got in return from the male.

"Well, let me show you around the place! Don't want you to get lost in here!" Leone said, grabbing him by the neck and dragged him, ignoring the pinkette's cry of protest to let him go.

Akame just watched him go, a feeling of doubt filled her heart.

Leone then brought him to the living room where Sheele was reading a book titled "One Hundred Ways to Cure Being an Airhead".

'What kind of title for a book is that?' Natsu thought as the female looked up from her book and waved at him with a gentle smile.

"Wait Leone, you can't be serious about letting this guy join us!" a loud scream, caused Natsu to cover his ears as he turned to face Mine.

"Well he was strong enough to fight Akame on an equal footing, so he's definitely not weak, so why not?" Leone said.

"You haven't gotten Boss's permission have you!?" Mine explained, before she turned around to face Natsu.

They immediately locked eyes with one another and Mine could feel the intensity of Natsu's eyes, as if she were locking eyes with a beast.

"Hmph, I guess he's not that bad, but compared to us, he's still a newbie, besides men with pink hair don't really give aren't even intimidating." Mine turned the other way and wrapped her arms together.

"Why you little-" Natsu was unable to finish when Leone grabbed his shoulder.

"Don't take it to heart, Mine's like that to everyone, it's her own special way." Leone said and Natsu grumbled and looked the other way.

Leone smiled and showed him around the rest of the base before they stood in front of Natsu's room.

"Alright, now get ready. Cause we're heading to the Capital today." Leone said to Natsu who was confused.

"Why?" Natsu asked and Leone turned to face him seriously.

"Well, we're going to see if you can walk the walk." Leone said before walking away.

"Meet me in front of the base when you're done." And with a wave, the busty blonde walked away, leaving a confused Natsu in the room.

'Walk the walk? What does she mean by that?' Natsu thought.

' **I think** , **she's going to get you to kill some people today**. **After all** , **you said you would become an assassin just to defeat the Empire**.' Igneel said and Natsu clenched his fist tightly.

'I know what I said, and I'm determined to do so. But, I'm just worried about what my family would think of their son becoming a cold blooded murderer.' Natsu thought sadly, remembering his late family.

' **Natsu**..'

"It's fine. I better hurry it up, otherwise Leone's going to leave without me." Natsu said as he exited the room and headed towards the exit where Leone was waiting for him with a smile.

"Ready to go hot-stuff?" Leone winked at him and Natsu smirked.

"Bring it!"

The two then walked towards the Capital which lasted around an hour or so.

"So Leone, what made you to become an assassin in the first place?" Natsu asked, his curiousness got the better of him as he turned to the blonde.

"You see, I was born in the slums of the street and I worked in a massage parlor ever since childhood, they weren't exactly the best of people, but they treated me fine. One day, I saw a group of noblemen abusing some kids for sport, and it angered me, so I killed them." Leone stated, gaining a worried look from Natsu.

"Leone.." the blonde shook her head and looked up to the sky with a smile on her face.

"It's fine, I didn't regret it one bit, and in fact I was glad I saved those kids. Then the Revolutionary Army scouted me then I went and joined Night Raid along." Leone said as she held out a hand to the sky.

"I want to rid the Empire of all the scum that live with it. That's why I won't stop until Honest dies." Leone said, looking at the palm of her hand and suddenly someone hit her on the head.

"Oww!" Leone yelled in pain as a bump grew as she turned to see the culprit was none other than Natsu.

"What was that for?" Leone growled at the pinkette who turned to face her.

"You're not the only one that wants to rid the Empire, you know?" Natsu said to her with his eyes closed.

"That's why, I promise you that you won't have to do this alone. I'll be there to help you, no matter what." Natsu smiled at her as Leone watched him as a small blush grew on her face.

"T-thanks, Natsu." Leone said as she placed her hand on her beating heart.

'What is this feeling?' Leone thought and after a few more minutes of walking, the two finally arrived at the gates of the Capital.

Natsu finally arrived at the gates of the Capital and his eyes widened in awe.

"WOW! This place is amazing!" Natsu exclaimed, as he gazed at the expansive city before him with wonder in his eyes.

"Impressive isn't it?" Leone asked and Natsu nodded his head.

'Even if this place looks nice, it's filled with disgusting people.' Natsu thought as he looked at the number of people walking through the streets.

"Come on, you're going to treat me to some drinks!" Leone said happily as she dragged Natsu to a nearby bar and said pinkette sighed as people were looking at them funnily.

'So much for being inconspicuous.' Natsu thought.

 _ **A few minutes later**_

"Aw man!" The blonde cheered, as she slammed her empty mug of beer down onto the table. A ruddy red blush covered the buzzed woman's face. "Having a drink in the middle of the day is the best!"

"I think you might be overdoing it just a little." Natsu said, observing the bottles of alcohol that were littered across the table as his thought went to his two friends who were supposed to be here as well.

'I wonder if they're here already.' Natsu thought as he stared at the drunk blonde who was still drinking.

' **Why didn't you stop them from joining the Empire**? **The two of them may become your enemies and that means you'll have to eliminate them**.' Igneel asked and Natsu smiled softly.

'It's their dream to earn money for their village and I can understand that, if the Empire hadn't destroyed my village, I would have done the same as them' Natsu replied in his mind as he just realized something.

'Wait, do we even have enough money to pay for these drinks?' Natsu thought before turning to the blonde who was no longer in her seat.

'That bitch escaped!' Natsu thought as he look around for a way to escape.

He then took two mugs of beers that Leone finished before throwing it at two different people.

"Ow, who did that?!" both men yelled out before they faced each other and started sending punches at one another and in the end, everyone in the bar got caught in the fight and Natsu used this as a chance to exit said bar.

After Natsu managed to escape he saw the blonde that just ditched him, smiling.

"Yo, what took you so long?" she said and Natsu glared at her.

"You ditched me and you knew we didn't have enough money to pay for the drinks!" Natsu pointed a finger at her and the blonde waved it off.

"It's fine, you managed to escape as well."

"That's not the point!" Natsu shouted before sighing.

"So, what's the plan?" Natsu asked and Leone pointed at a direction.

"Here's not the right place, follow me." And with that the blonde took off with Natsu in suit.

The two were at an alleyway where there were no one in sight.

"So?" Natsu asked and Leone took out a picture that shows a girl with shoulder-length blonde hair.

"This is our target. Her name is Aria." Leone said and Natsu examined the girl.

"What's she done anyways?" Natsu asked, not seeing anything weird from the girl, except that she looked rich judging from her clothes.

"She may not seem like much, but both her and her family invite in no name people from the countryside with their sweet offers. Those people were never seen again." Leone said and that caught Natsu's attention.

"So they kill them?"

"Not really, it's much darker than that. They knock out their victims and infect them with Lubora disease, an incurable virus that slowly kills its victim, leaving them to their own deaths." Leone said sadly and Natsu clenched his fist tightly as he growled.

"Those bastards!"

"Keep it down, we don't want anyone suspecting us." Leone said as she looked around in case of anyone nearby.

"So, when are we acting it out?" Natsu asked and Leone gave him a smirk.

"Tonight."

Later that night, Natsu and Leone had already planned everything out and the two Night Raid members watched as a carriage entered the mansion of their targets.

"So, that's the girl?" Natsu asked as he watched as a girl exited the carriage with a cheerful look on her face.

"That's right." Leone confirmed.

"So, let me go through the plans again. You want me to be a diversion by getting the guards that come towards us while you'll deal with the main targets?" Natsu asked and Leone nodded her head.

"That's right and remember, there must be no survivors, so kill all the guards that head your way." Leone said and Natsu nodded his head, hiding the fear he had inside.

' **You ready for this** , **Natsu**?' Igneel asked.

'Kind of nervous to be honest with you. I've never done this before.' Natsu admitted.

' **Just keep calm and steady your breathing**. **Empty your mind and it'll act as a second nature for you**.' Igneel advised.

"It's time to go." Leone said as she jumped down and started heading towards the mansion.

'Can I really pull this off?' Natsu thought as he chased after the blonde haired assassin.

 _ **In the mansion**_

"Unfortunately there were no new faces around the Capital today." Aria whined to her parents who smiled at her.

"Don't worry about it, darling. There'll definitely be some tomorrow." Aria's mother responded.

"For now, you should get some sleep. It's getting late." Aria's father said to her daughter who nodded and headed towards her room.

"There has been a lot of people from the countryside coming to the Capital for jobs, how tragic." Aria's mother said with a smile and the man laughed.

"Desperate fools indeed. For now, you should go and sleep, dear. Tomorrow's a brand new day." His wife nodded and headed into her room.

"My, even though it's wrong, I just can't seem to stop this hobby of mine.." before she was unable to finish her sentence, Leone appeared from above and started choking the woman.

"W-who are you?" she stuttered in shock, but was ignored.

"Please have mercy on me." Aria's mother begged, however, it seemed to prove useless as Leone ripped the woman's head off, dropping it to the ground.

"You've never given mercy to your victims before, so why should I?" Leone said in her lioness form as she looked outside the window as guards started running out of the mansion.

'I wonder how Natsu is doing.' Leone thought before she moved on to her next target.

 _ **With Natsu**_

"Die!" a guard then swung his sword at Natsu who caught it with breeze before punching through the guard's chest with a fiery fist.

"He's a monster." A guard said, watching the number of dead bodies surrounding the pinkette who gazed at him.

Natsu then charged towards the guard who sent a thrust at his direction, but Natsu avoided it and grabbed his head, and started choking him.

"This is what I deserve, for having a rotten soul." When Natsu no longer felt any struggle, he dropped the corpse to the ground and he was able to catch the scent of three people running away.

'I won't let them escape!' Natsu thought as he ran towards the scent.

 _ **With Leone**_

"S-Spare me...P-Please...I-I have a daughter..." Aria's father struggled to say, as the blonde woman's grip continued to tighten around his neck.

"Don't worry. You'll be meeting her in hell soon enough." The woman said, raising her head to reveal sharp golden eyes.

"Not my daughter too...have you no mercy?" Aria's father asked, just as the blonde woman snapped his neck with her bare hand.

"Again with mercy? No one of your kind deserves mercy." Leone said to the lifeless corpse as she looked around the mansion, but she couldn't find Aria.

'She must have escaped, her scent is still lingering around here, and I must find her before she gets away!' Leone thought before she started running.

 _ **With Natsu**_

"Miss this way!" A guard yelled, as he pulled Aria towards the storage shed.

"W-What's going on?" Aria asked in a frightened tone.

"We must get you inside the storage shed, you'll be safe inside there!" The guard exclaimed, as the shed came into view.

Just then a torrent of flames shot by them and blocked their way to the shed.

"You're not going anywhere!" Natsu glared at the three and the two guards stood in front of Aria, protectively.

A guard then pulled out a gun before he started firing it at Natsu who avoided all the bullets with ease.

" **Fire Dragon's Roar**!" Natsu then fired a torrent of flames at the guard, engulfing the man in an instant, ignoring his screams of terror as he walked towards the other guard.

"Y-you're a monster! Stay away from me!" the guard shouted in fear as Natsu punched a hole through his chest as he turned to the frightened Aria.

"P-please don't hurt me, I'm just an innocent." Aria cried and Natsu walked towards her.

The blonde girl closed her eyes as Natsu was starting to become a little hesitant in killing her.

'Just do it, Natsu!' Natsu thought to himself, engulfing his hand in flames but he just couldn't make the kill.

'Damn it.' Natsu turned the other way.

"What's wrong Natsu? Don't tell me you're going to back out now?" a familiar voice asked and Natsu turned to face Leone.

"I can't do it, what if she really is an innocent lady? I can't bring myself to kill innocents." Natsu said and Leone frowned at him.

Leone reached the storage shed's locked door, she swiftly kicked it open.

"...I wonder if you can call her an innocent after this."

Leone stepped aside for Natsu to see what was inside of it and his eyes were wide in shock. The storage shed was filled with mutilated human bodies, most of them hanging from the ceiling and missing limbs. The entire building reeked of decaying bodies and human waste which caused Natsu to cover his nose from the horrendous stench.

"W-what is this?" Natsu asked in shock.

"This is the true dark side of the Empire." Leone responded with narrowed eyes as she grabbed Aria before she could escape.

"H-help me." A croaked voice caused Natsu to turn from the gruesome sight and he saw a male around his age with black hair, his body was covered in blood and cuts.

"T-That girl, did h-horrible things to my sister and I. S-she invited us to s-stay over, and after we ate...We lost consciousness a-and when we came to...w-we were here." the black haired boy rasped out, immediately coughing violently after saying a lot of words.

"S-she tortured my sister to death!" the boy then dropped to the ground in tears.

Natsu's bangs then covered his eyes and the rich blonde managed to get out of Leone's grip and stood behind Natsu.

"You're...YOU'RE JUST WORTHLESS HICKS FROM THE COUNTRY RIGHT?! THE SAME AS CATTLE! I'M ABLE TO TREAT THEM HOWEVER I PLEASE!" She shrieked, her face twisted and her voice high pitched.

"EVEN THOUGH SHE WAS CATTLE, THAT GIRL HAD SMOOTH BLACK HAIR WHEN I HAD TO STRUGGLE WITH MY UNRULY HAIR! THAT'S WHY I MADE SURE TO GIVE 'EXTRA TREATMENT' COMPARED TO OTHERS! SHE SHOULD BE GRATEFUL THAT I GAVE MORE ATTENTION TO HER THAN OTHERS!" She rambled on, her face morphed into expressions that contrasted from her sweet facade.

"A family of sadist, hiding their true natures as good Samaritans." Leone then walked up to her but Natsu stopped her.

"Natsu?" Leone asked and Natsu looked at her with cold eyes and she understood immediately, backing away slightly.

Natsu then walked towards the blonde with his fist engulfed in flames.

" **Fire Dragon's Iron Fist**!" Natsu then punched a hole through her chest as the girl coughed out blood before falling to the ground.

Natsu then started panting as Leone looked in amazement.

'He managed to kill her in just one punch? That's really impressive.' Leone thought with a smile as she walked towards the pinkette and bringing him in for a hug.

"Great, that means its mission accomplish!" Leone said happily as she pulled Natsu closer to her amazing bust, as the rosette started crying for air.

"Let's go back home!"

The journey back was certainly an "eventful" one to say the least, as Leone was talking about the job while Natsu was silent the whole way. His pink bangs covered his eyes, so Leone was unable to see what he was feeling.

'Is he alright?' Leone thought to herself, eyeing the silent pinkette.

Just as she was about to say something, Natsu turned to face her, tears falling from his eyes.

"How?" Natsu asked as Leone was confused.

"How?"

"How, how do you deal with it? The pain I'm feeling now, the thought that I just killed people. It's unbearable." Natsu cried and Leone frowned before she pulled him for a hug, and this time it was a soft one.

"It's okay Natsu. Let it out." Leone said soothingly to his ear as she rubbed his back.

"It's okay Natsu, I know how you feel. Killing people is one of the most difficult things you've done in your live, and I can speak from experience that I understand it" Leone said.

"Then how?"

"The answer is, that I don't deal with it. The more you think about it, the more painful it'll become. But, I do this because I want to and that I need to. If I don't then the people will continue to suffer, so until then, I face it head on." Leone answered.

"So if you don't want to do this anymore, then I understand, I'll just tell the others that you died protecting me." Leone said gently and Natsu wiped his tears away.

"No, I want to do this as well." Natsu said determinedly.

"I said that I want to avenge my family and I will. No matter what!" Leone then smiled as she rubbed his head.

"Well, if that's the case then I don't want to see more tears from you. It's unmanly to see a guy cry." Leone said and Natsu smirked at her.

"I promise you that these will be the last tears you'll ever see." Natsu said and Leone laughed, wrapping an arm around his shoulder as the two continued their journey back to base.

Their return was greeted by an emotionless Akame who told them that dinner was ready before she walked off. Unknown to them, they missed the small smile that appeared on her face.

And now we see, Natsu in his nightwear, which consisted of a plain white tee-shirt and black boxers, sitting on his bed.

'Hey, Igneel. You there?' Natsu called out and received a grunt in response.

' **What's up** , **kid**?' Igneel responded.

'You've been real silent during that mission, what's wrong?'

'To be honest, I'm feeling a bit upset that you didn't leave them.' Igneel responded and Natsu was shocked.

'But why? You said it yourself, they are kind of trustworthy.' Natsu responded in shock.

'I know what I said, but….I don't want you to feel sad like you did before.' Igneel stated and Natsu was kind of shocked when he heard that.

'I felt my heart crush when I saw your tears, I wanted to help you best I can, even if it means revealing myself, but luckily that girl managed to soothe you.' Igneel responded and Natsu smiled.

'Thanks for your concern…..dad.' Natsu said and Igneel went silent after that but Natsu knew he was after that.

'Alright, time for some sleep!' Natsu thought as he laid down on his bed and closed his eyes.

 _ **Natsu's mind**_

" _Huh, where am I?" Natsu asked as he looked around the darkness that surrounded him._

" _Igneel? Where are you, you big fat dragon!" Natsu called out, but the dragon did not appear._

" _Just, where am I?" Natsu asked and mist started covering the entire area, confusing Natsu in the process._

" _Seriously, what is this? A prank?" the mist began to glow a deep shade of blood red as Natsu was curious as to what was happening._

 _An image then appeared and it almost caused Natsu's heart to stop. The image showed a familiar purple haired female getting shot in the chest before her body was being eaten by what seemed to be a dog-like monster._

" _S-Sheele?" Natsu asked, his eyes couldn't tear away from the image and he clenched his fist tightly._

" _Stop it!" Natsu swung his fist at the image which caused it to disappear, causing Natsu to pant heavily._

' _What was that?' the mist began to form again and this time it showed a muscular man wearing a black shirt and green armour._

" _Bro?"_

 _The man swung his spear wildly as the man deflected what appeared to be blood projectiles. However, Bulat was not a superhuman, so a few blood blades slip pass him and hit him in the arms and chest._

 _The man then coughed out a mouthful of blood before he fell face first to the ground._

" _No, no, no, no. Why are you showing me this?" Natsu grabbed his head as another image revealed an unknown female with auburn hair with her decapitated head impaled onto a large pole._

" _Please stop this!" Natsu shouted in rage, yet no matter how much he cried for it to stop, it wouldn't._

 _The next set of images showed a familiar busty blonde, lying on the ground with a pool of her own blood, yet there was a peaceful smile on her face. Her stomach was littered with bullet holes._

" _L-Leone?"_

 _A new set of images were quickly replaced the last and this one showed a green haired male being cut in half down the middle by an unseen assailant's sword._

" _No more, please." Natsu could feel tears forming by the edge of his eyes. He didn't want this._

 _A familiar pinkette stood by a valley, covered in bruises and cuts as she laid on the ground tears of frustration fell from her eyes as she was engulfed in a large explosion._

" _Mine…" tears fell freely from Natsu's eyes as he clenched his fist tightly._

 _Why?_

 _How?_

 _Those were simple questions even he couldn't answer._

" _ **This is the last image**_ _,_ _ **make sure to watch it carefully**_ _,_ _ **Dragneel**_ _." a demonic voice said to him as the mist revealed a red eyed female fighting against an icy blue haired female. It was Akame._

 _Her opponent then grabbed Akame by the throat and the black haired assassin turned to face him, tears streaming down her face as a soft smile found a way to her face._

" _Please survive for me, Natsu. I love you."_

 _As soon as those words were said, her opponent snapped her neck, dropping the lifeless body to the ground._

 _Natsu couldn't bear it anymore, he held his head in pain. Why were they showing him these images?_

" _ **Let this be a lesson to you**_ _,_ _ **Dragneel**_ _." The same demonic voice said as Natsu turned his head around to look for the source of the voice._

" _Who are you? Show yourself you coward!" Natsu yelled out in anger._

" _ **Grow stronger**_ _,_ _ **otherwise you'll be joining them**_ _,_ _ **hahaha**_ _!" the demonic voice laughed out evilly as Natsu roared out in rage from where he stood._

 _ **Reality**_

"GAH!" Natsu exclaimed, as he shot up off from his bed. The young man was covered in a cold sweat, and his breathing was labored and ragged. Natsu's head throbbed in pain.

'What was that about?' Natsu thought to himself as the dream started playing through his mind over and over again.

'If that's the future, then I sure as hell plan on changing it!' Natsu thought determined as he stared at the clear sky.

 _ **End chapter**_

 _ **Fairy Tail x Akame Ga Kill Dialogue**_

 _ **Christopher Dragkrow: There you have it guys, the WORST CHAPTER I have ever written. I basically fucked it up when I had Natsu meet up Night Raid early, but I didn't want Natsu to be another Tatsumi, so I decided to change it a bit. Hope that you ENJOYED the chapter.**_

 _ **Natsu Dragneel: If you do like it then leave reviews and not flames!**_

 _ **Christopher Dragkrow: Also want to know when this story will be updated? Then favorite and follow this story!**_

 _ **The two of them: We hope to see you soon**_

 _ **Have a good one everyone**_

 _ **-Christopher Dragkrow signing out**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Fairy Tail x Akame Ga Kill Dialogue**_

 _ **Christopher Dragkrow: Hello everyone what is going on?**_

 _ **Natsu Dragneel: Sup my awesome peeps**_

 _ **Christopher Dragkrow: Welcome to the fourth chapter of "The Fire Dragon of Night Raid". I hope you guys enjoy this story just as much as I enjoy doing it for you.**_

 _ **Thanks to "Natsu is Awesome" for his idea, make sure to check him out!**_

 _ **Natsu Dragneel: I can't wait to see it!**_

 _ **Christopher Dragkrow: Well let's go ahead into the story!**_

 ** _The two of them: Review, Favourite, Follow and most importantly no flames please._**

'Thoughts'

"Speaking"

" _Flashback"_

" ** _Moves/Attacks"_**

' ** _Speaking in Natsu's head'_**

 ** _Spread the love of Fairy Tail x Akame Ga Kill Crossovers!_**

 _ **Also I have a YouTube channel now! My channel is: Christopher Dragkrow**_

 _ **Chapter 4: Kill the Ogre!**_

'Looks like it's still pretty early.' Natsu thought as he looked at the dark sky.

'Well, I probably won't be able to sleep anymore, might as well do some training.' Natsu then changed into his normal clothes and walked towards the training ground.

Natsu then began his regular routine which consisted of a hundred pushups, a hundred sit ups and a hundred trees to break.

As soon as he started his training regime, he saw a familiar black haired assassin entering the training ground.

"Akame? What are you doing here so early?" Natsu asked and the female turned her attention towards him.

"Most likely the same as you, to train." Akame said as if it was obvious and that caused Natsu to blush in embarrassment.

"Ah, I see. So do you normally wake up early to train?" Natsu asked and all he got was a nod from her.

'Geez, talk about unsocial.' Natsu thought as he recalled the dream he had earlier.

The image of Akame crying appeared in his mind and Natsu clenched his fist.

'I'll protect everyone! No matter what!' Natsu thought before he went back to his training.

After being about halfway through with his sit ups, Natsu took a look at Akame who was attacking a training dummy relentlessly with a wooden sword.

'She's really good, fast as well.' Natsu thought, observing the female's movement and her technique when using the sword. It was really good.

'I can't disappoint as well!' Natsu thought before continuing his sit ups.

Akame then turned her attention to the pinkette, before walking up to him.

"Natsu." Akame called out and Natsu looked up at her.

"Yeah, what's up?" Natsu asked as he got up.

"Tell me, what kind of training have you been doing to be as strong as you are now?" Akame asked and Natsu looked at her curiously.

"Well, I've been doing the same exercise all this while, but my master would teach me some moves at times. My training mainly focuses on strength, defense and relying on instincts." Natsu revealed to her, recalling the times Igneel would teach him some Fire Dragon Slayer techniques.

"Then, have you ever considered about doing some speed exercises?" Akame asked and Natsu shook his head.

"I haven't really thought of that to be honest, my master said that my attacking and defensive prowess could cover the other skills that I lack on." Natsu explained and Akame nodded her head, remembering how durable the pinkette was during their fight.

"Well, would you like to improve your speed as well? I could teach you if you like." Akame offered and Natsu's eyes widened before he smiled at the thought.

"Really?" Akame nodded her head and Natsu's smile widened.

"Thanks, Akame! That'll be great!" Natsu smiled at her and Akame felt a blush crept up her face.

"I-it's fine. You should do some leg stretches before we start." Akame instructed and Natsu did as he was told and started doing his stretches with Akame doing the same.

After they were done, Natsu was shaking in excitement at the prospect of getting stronger.

"So what are we going to do first?" Natsu asked, unable to control his excitement.

"First of we're going for a run." Akame said and Natsu instantly deflated.

"Just a run?" Natsu asked and Akame nodded her head.

"However, to make it interesting, you'll have to try and catch me. And if you can, we no longer have to do this." Akame said and Natsu smirked in confidence.

"That's all? Alright, I accept!" Natsu said as Akame got into a sprinter's stance.

"Then let's go." And with that Akame sprinted ahead with Natsu only capable of watching as the distance between them started increasing by the second.

"Hey, wait up!" Natsu shouted, chasing after the girl as fast as he could go.

However, no matter how fast Natsu went, their distance still continued to increase as they entered the forest, even when the road were winding and there were obstacles blocking the way, Akame managed to pass them with ease while Natsu chased after her, managing to keep her in sight in the very least.

After an hour or so, Natsu still had the energy to go on, and in fact, he never gave up and continued chasing after her without fail. However, even with his best efforts, he was still unable to catch her and the two were walking back to their base.

"Damn it, I was not even close." Natsu complained and Akame nodded her head.

"You did alright for your first try." Akame commented and Natsu smiled at that.

"Well, that's what training's for, right? To get better, and I plan on doing that as soon as possible!" Natsu said determined and Akame smiled.

"I'm sure you can do it." Akame said and that caused Natsu to smile even more.

'I'll get stronger and I'll change the future, no matter what!'

After arriving at the base, Akame had Natsu do more exercises that'll increase his speed, such as asking him to run while carrying a large boulder on his back and running around the base at a certain time.

As they were practicing, a silver haired female walked in the base and she was extremely impressed with Natsu's ability.

'Just who is he?' the silver haired female thought before Natsu revealed her location to Akame.

"Ah, boss you've returned." Akame stated and Natsu's eyes widened in shock.

'Boss? So she's the one in charge of this place?' Natsu thought as he examined the silver haired woman.

The woman appeared to be in her mid-twenties, she also had purple eyes with her right eye covered by an eyepatch.

"Yes, I have. Now, who is he?" the boss asked as she pointed at Natsu.

"His name is Natsu and he's a new recruit that we brought along with us." Akame said and she looked impressed as she turned to Natsu.

"Hello, my name is Najenda and I am the head of Night Raid, it's a pleasure to meet you." Najenda greeted as she held out her artificial arm towards Natsu who returned it.

"Now Natsu, do you have what it takes to join us?" Najenda asked and before Natsu could answer, Akame responded for him.

"Boss, he, along with Leone, were able to complete the assassination job that required all of us." Najenda looked impressed as she turned to face the pinkette.

"Now Natsu, why do you want to go down this path? There's plenty of other things to do than this." Najenda said and Natsu faced her with determination.

"The Empire is corrupted and because of them, everyone is suffering. Because of them, my family were murdered, and I plan on avenging them!" Natsu said with enough determination that made Najenda and Akame to smile.

"I see, well then. Welcome to Night Raid, Natsu. Pleased to have you on our hellish journey." Natsu chuckled and grabbed Igneel as he was surrounded by flames, shocking Najenda.

"I'll make sure to give them hell." Natsu responded as Najenda looked at the flames, surrounding Natsu.

'He can activate flames on his own free will? Is that his Teigu?' Najenda thought as she observed Natsu as he went back to his training, her eyes instantly went to the scarf around his neck.

'Looks like I have to go and investigate.' Najenda thought as she entered the base.

After that, Natsu was forced to follow Akame into the kitchen after she informed him that he was tasked with preparing Night Raid's meals, given by Najenda, of course.

"So, what kind of food do you usually prepare? I can only cook up some meat with my fire." Natsu said as he rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment.

"It's alright, we were going to prepare meat anyways." Akame replied, her hair tied back as a ponytail and was wearing a pink apron, as she took a grape before popping it into her mouth.

"Let me guess, you were the one who wanted to be the cook so you can eat the food beforehand." Natsu deadpanned.

"That's not true at all." Akame replied before popping another grape into her mouth.

"Somehow, I don't believe that at all." Natsu said with a sweat drop as he started cooking the Evil Bird that Akame had caught before.

After everything was done, Natsu was the one that had to serve the food to the members of Night Raid, which were Najenda, Bulat, Sheele, Mine and Lubbock, with the exception of Leone who was still sleeping.

"Ah, this is really good." Bulat exclaimed after taking a bite of his food.

"I agree." Sheele commented.

And after a while, the five requested for more, making Natsu partially annoyed.

'I'm not the damn maid of this place, do it yourself!'

"Why am I tasked with cooking anyways?" Natsu complained to the black haired female.

"It can't be helped. I'm in charge of cooking at the base, so it's only natural that you help me while I'm training you." Akame responded and Natsu grumbled before continuing his job of cooking the meat.

"Pftt, doing chores definitely suits you." An insult came from behind and Natsu saw none other than Mine, holding her sides as she laughed at him.

Natsu's eyebrow twitched as he grabbed a nearby knife, however before he could do anything with it, Akame stopped him.

"Natsu, we do not hurt our comrades." Akame stated and Natsu growled at the pink haired sniper who smirked at him.

"Whatever." Natsu grumbled and an exhausted looking Leone entered the kitchen.

"Morning, what's for breakfast?" Leone asked as she rubbed her eyes.

After breakfast was done, Natsu was out on the training field with Akame.

The two were having a small duel with Akame using a practice sword while Natsu was unable to use his flames

"You know, somehow I think you're not taking me seriously." Natsu commented as he wiped away the sweat falling from his forehead.

Akame then gave him a teasing smile.

"Maybe I am, maybe I'm not. Why not come at me?" Akame taunted and Natsu was about to charge in straight ahead, if not for Igneel's interference.

' **Don't let her taunt get to you** , **Natsu**. **Remember what I taught you before** , **do not let your emotions get the better of you**.' Igneel told the pinkette who calmed down.

'Right, thanks Igneel!' And with that Akame charged at him once again, swinging her sword at him as the pinkette managed to block all of them before sending a kick her way, sending her back. Natsu then used this chance to charge at the black haired assassin.

Just then a fist headed towards his way as Natsu ducked under it and turned back to see none other than Bulat, smiling at him.

"Good reflexes." Bulat clapped and Natsu glared at him.

"What was that for?!" Natsu shouted.

"In any real fight, you must be aware of your surroundings, you never know where an enemy might pop up." Bulat said and Natsu nodded his head.

'Yeah, well I can just detect them in a matter of seconds, damn it.' Natsu thought as he wiped off the dust off of his clothes.

"Say Natsu, you said you wanted to get stronger, right?" Bulat asked as he grabbed a stick and Natsu nodded his head.

"Then why not spar against me? No one can beat my polemanship!" and with that the bigger man charged at Natsu and swung the stick at Natsu who blocked it as he jumped back from the force of the attack.

"Very good, but can you deal with this?!" Bulat then started swinging it wildly at Natsu who managed to block most of them with ease as he sent a punch towards Bulat who blocked it with the stick, causing it to break into two.

"That was good, Natsu. Now let's see if you can deal with this!" and with that Bulat started sending a punch at Natsu who coughed out some saliva as he was sent back from the force of the punch.

Natsu smirked as he wiped off the saliva from his mouth as looked at the man with a fire in his eyes.

"Bring it on!" and with that the two started exchanging punches and kicks at one another while Akame stared from the side, a smile on her face as she watched Natsu avoid a punch from Bulat.

'Good luck, Natsu. I know you can do it!' Akame thought as she walked back to the base.

After they were done with training, Natsu went and took a shower and when he entered the living room, he saw Bulat, Lubbock, Sheele and Mine getting ready to exit.

"Are you guys going somewhere?" Natsu asked and Bulat nodded his head.

"Yeah, we were just given an emergency assignment." Bulat responded.

"So make sure to watch the fort while we're gone alright? Make sure to do the chores as well!" Mine then laughed as Natsu's eyebrow twitched.

'I swear, one of these days, I will get her back!' Natsu thought as the four of them said their goodbyes and left the base.

As soon as they left, Akame told him that it was time for training once again and she brought him to the very same place where they had met.

"So, what are we doing here?" Natsu asked.

"We're going hunting." Akame said as she began taking off her clothes right in front of Natsu.

The black haired had shed her clothes, leaving her only in a pair of white swimsuit.

A small blush managed to find its way to Natsu's face as the pinkette examined the black haired female's figure.

"Today, we'll be hunting for some Koga Tuna. This location is the best to find them." Akame said before she dove into the water and not even a few seconds later, several Koga Tuna burst out of the water and landed in the basket they had brought.

'How did she managed to catch all these fish in a matter of seconds?!' Natsu thought in shock as Akame resurfaced from the water.

"You must dive to the bottom of the river, and make your presence completely unknown. Then when you prey is, you strike. You'll have to make decisions under pressure. Can you handle it?" Akame asked and Natsu smirked as he took off his shirt.

"Bring it!" and with that the pinkette dove into the water.

 _ **Later**_

"So…in the end, Natsu managed to catch seven fishes? That's very impressive, considering it's your first try." Najenda commented as she took a bite of her food as Natsu smiled proudly at that.

"The only reason he managed to catch all those fish, was that he's very fast in the water. He even used his flames to increase his speed. However, he was unable to hide his presence and all the fish ran away from him." Akame explained and that didn't deter Natsu one bit as the pinkette took a bite of his food.

"Is it true, that you said "Bring it on" while taking your shirt off?" Leone asked and Natsu shrugged and her smile grew with that.

"Maybe, you could give me a little preview off that later on?" Leone asked seductively as she leaned in towards Natsu, giving him a full view of her cleavage.

"Alright, enough of that Leone and tell us about the assignment you got the other day." Najenda said and Leone's face turned serious at the mention of it.

"Understood." Leone said as she took out two pictures and placed them on the table.

"The targets for today are Ogre of the Imperial Police and Gamal, an oil merchant. According to our client, Ogre's been accepting bribes of huge amounts from Gamal. Each time Gamal commits a crime, Ogre would use an innocent person to put the blame on. The clients fiancé was framed for one these crimes, and was executed and this the amount of money she was willing to pay for the job." Leone explained as she took out a large sack of money and placed it on the table.

"That's a lot of money!" Natsu commented, staring at the large sack in front of him.

"I could smell sexual transmitted disease from her. It appears that she sold of her body just to get all of this money." Leone explained with narrowed eyes and Natsu clenched his fist in anger.

"Have you verified the case?" Najenda asked and Leone nodded her head.

"I've investigated them myself, the targets are in fact guilty." Leone said and that was enough for Natsu to blow his top off.

"So what are we waiting for? Let's go find them and kill those bastards for what they've done?!" Natsu shouted, slamming his hands on the table.

Najenda calmly lights up her cigarette, ignoring Natsu, as she faced the three.

"Alright then, Night Raid will accept the case. Our intended nation has no need of scum like them. Deliver judgement upon them." Najenda said.

"The oil merchant, Gamal should be an easy target... but Ogre will definitely prove to be more of a challenge. He's been given the nickname, "Ogre the Demon" because of his swordsmanship and even criminals are afraid to pull of any crimes because of him. He's usually surrounded by his lackeys as well, there's hardly a moment when he's alone. He's extremely cautious and all of the bribe he receives from Gamal are done in his private quarters. And he takes his day offs drinking at a bar nearby Main Street." Leone explained.

"So, that's the best time to strike him down." Akame stated.

"However, it's still not going to be easy, the security is extremely tight when that close to the palace. Also, it'll be dangerous for someone like Akame, who's publicly known, to do this mission." Najenda said.

"Over here! I'm not on any wanted posters so I can do it!" Leone called out as she raised her hand.

"You think you can pull it off?" Najenda asked and Leone smiled.

"The stronger the opponent is, the more determined I am to kick their ass!" Leone said.

"Why not just wait for Mine and the others to return from their mission?" Akame suggested.

"But we have no idea when they'll be finished with their job." Leone pointed out, leaning back in her seat.

"Then, we'll have to do this mission by ourselves! I'll go and deal with Ogre" Natsu said, slamming his hands on the table as Najenda looked at him with amusement.

"You think you can handle it?" Najenda asked and Natsu gave her a smirk in return.

"I don't think, I know I'll be able to do it!" Natsu said confidently.

Najenda smiled as she turned to Akame and Leone.

"Alright then, Akame and Leone you two will handle Gamal." Najenda said and Akame turned to face Natsu with a worried look on her face.

"Are you sure you'll be able to handle it alone? Although you're very skilled, Ogre has been known to take down extremely tough opponents. You may even die during the mission." Akame said in worry and Natsu clenched his fist.

"These assholes are the sole reason why innocents are being killed, right? I won't let them have their way anymore. I'll kill Ogre no matter what!" Natsu said determined and Najenda smiled.

"Alright, it's settled then. I must say I admire your determination, Natsu." Najenda said as she leaned forward in her chair.

"It's settled then, Natsu will deal with Ogre and you two will deal with Gamal." Najenda said as Leone wrapped her arm around his neck and pressing the side of his face into her breasts.

"Well said, Natsu! You're showing some great resolve!" Leone said with a smile.

"Alright, it's time for you three to head out. Remember to report the mission once you're done." Najenda said and Natsu nodded his head and walked out of the room to prepare for the mission, missing the looks of worry he got from both Akame and Leone.

'Please be alright, Natsu,' both females thought before they headed out of the room to prepare for their mission as well.

 _ **The next day**_

"This is the Main Street of the Capital." Leone told Natsu who was now wearing a black coat over his usual clothes.

"You've memorized the map I gave you, right?" Leone asked and Natsu looked away, embarrassed.

"Kinda." Natsu admitted and Leone sighed.

"Well, it doesn't matter now, you already know how Ogre looks like, and if you need to find him, just look around for the bar." Leone said and Natsu nodded his head.

"You got it! I'll show Akame that I'm capable of doing this myself!" Natsu exclaimed, excitement and determination showing on his face as he started walking towards the street.

"Wait Natsu, before you go...let me tell you a little bit about Akame's past." Leone said, immediately gaining Natsu's attention.

"When Akame was little, she was sold to the empire along with her younger sister by their parents." Leone explained and Natsu frowned.

'I see, so she had it rough as well.' Natsu thought.

"She was forced to join an assassin-training program in the Empire, along with many other children like her, and was trained to kill. She was one of the few that passed the training, while the others died. After that, she worked as an assassin who does the Empire's bidding, and when Akame carried out her missions, she discovered about the Empire's dark intentions, and it was actually the Boss, who was her target, who persuaded Akame out of the Empire. Most of the comrades she grew up with all died in battle." Leone finished as Natsu frowned.

"Do you get what I'm saying, Natsu? It's not that Akame doesn't trust in your abilities, she's worried about you. In this short amount of time, I think Akame already took a liking to you." Leone said and Natsu nodded his head and smiled.

"Well then, I'll just accomplish this job then! I'll show her that she doesn't need to worry about me!" Leone nodded her head at him.

"Good luck Natsu and happy killing!" she said before she walked off to her destination.

' **Are you ready for this** , **Natsu**? **This'll be the first time you're facing off against a tougher opponent in a real fight**.' Igneel asked and Natsu took his hood and covered his head as he began walking through the streets.

'It doesn't matter. I'll make no mistake of this, and come out on top.' Natsu responded and Igneel smirked.

 _ **At night**_

"Phew, nothing beats a nice cooling drink after a long day at work." Ogre said as he walked through the streets, wobbling a bit with a blush on his face.

"Master Ogre." A voice called out from behind him and Ogre turned to face a hooded figure.

"There's something that I'd like to ask of you." Natsu asked, his hands in his pocket.

"And what's that? Hurry it up, I don't have all day." Ogre said in an annoyed tone.

Natsu then looked around before turning back to the imperial policeman. "But not here in the public." Natsu said and the two of them walked into a secluded alleyway.

'Alright, there's nobody close enough to get here after I'm done with him.' Natsu thought.

"Hey, kid! This place should be secluded enough for you." Ogre said and Natsu released a breath of air.

' **Natsu** , **when facing a bigger opponent than you, aim for their legs**.' Igneel advised and Natsu nodded as he then turned around before he shot towards Ogre at a blistering speed, shocking the man as Natsu swung a fiery fist at the man's gut, causing Ogre to cough out some blood.

However, the pinkette wasn't done yet as Natsu began sending a barrage of punches at Ogre before the imperial policeman caught one of his fist.

Natsu wasn't affected by it as he pulled off a leg sweep, causing the man to fall down.

Natsu then sent a strong punch at the man's chest, causing his armour to be destroyed.

"Well, that was easier than I thought." Natsu said as he placed his two hands behind his head before his eyes widened in shock, ducking at the right time as Ogre swung his sword at Natsu.

"Tch, looks like I haven't finished him off." Natsu cursed, as Ogre relentlessly attacked Natsu.

"Did you really think that I, the great Ogre, would fall to a weakling like you?!" Ogre shouted before sending a punch at Natsu's gut, pushing the pinkette back.

"Funny, someone else told me the same thing. And I told her-" Natsu started as his entire body was covered in flames, shocking Ogre.

"That I know I can do it!" Natsu then shot towards Ogre at a high speed, head-butting Ogre, sending the man crashing into a wall, creating a massive hole on it as the man fell into a state of unconsciousness as the clothes he wore were burnt.

Natsu then stood over the man and grabbed him by the head before he broke his neck, killing the man who dropped to the ground like a sack of shit.

Natsu then walked off as a massive smile appeared on his face.

'Alright! Mission accomplish!'

 _ **End chapter**_

 _ **Fairy Tail x Akame Ga Kill Dialogue**_

 _ **Christopher Dragkrow: There you have it guys, Natsu took on and managed to kill Ogre of the Imperial Police. Also Natsu in the earlier parts of the story will be the same as Natsu of Season 1 of the anime, completely weak compared to the Natsu in the Alvarez arc. So hope you guys enjoyed the chapter!**_

 _ **Natsu Dragneel: If you do like it then leave reviews and not flames!**_

 _ **Christopher Dragkrow: Also want to know when this story will be updated? Then favorite and follow this story!**_

 _ **The two of them: We hope to see you soon**_

 _ **Have a good one everyone**_

 _ **-Christopher Dragkrow signing out**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Fairy Tail x Akame Ga Kill Dialogue**_

 _ **Christopher Dragkrow: Hello everyone what is going on?**_

 _ **Natsu Dragneel: Sup my awesome peeps**_

 _ **Christopher Dragkrow: Welcome to the fifth chapter of "The Fire Dragon of Night Raid". I hope you guys enjoy this story just as much as I enjoy doing it for you.**_

 _ **Thanks to "Natsu is Awesome" for his idea, make sure to check him out!**_

 _ **Natsu Dragneel: I can't wait to see it!**_

 _ **Christopher Dragkrow: Well let's go ahead into the story!**_

 ** _The two of them: Review, Favourite, Follow and most importantly no flames please._**

'Thoughts'

"Speaking"

" _Flashback"_

" ** _Moves/Attacks"_**

' ** _Speaking in Natsu's head'_**

 ** _Spread the love of Fairy Tail x Akame Ga Kill Crossovers!_**

 _ **Also I have a YouTube channel now! My channel is: Christopher Dragkrow**_

 _ **Chapter 5: Gaining the trust of a pinkette!**_

Natsu then arrived back at the base with a smile and was greeted by Najenda, Leone and Akame.

"By that smile I can guess that you managed to accomplish the mission?" Najenda asked and Natsu smirked in return.

"Of course I did! He wasn't that tough!" Natsu bragged and Najenda smiled at him.

"Regardless, good work on accomplishing it Natsu, it's very impressive." Najenda complimented and that made Natsu happier as he faced the red eyed assassin.

"How's that Akame? I managed to finish the mission without breaking a sweat!" Natsu said with a cocky grin as Akame then took off his shirt, surprising him in the process.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Natsu asked in shock as Leone cheered in the back.

"Good idea there, Akame! Let's take off all of his clothes!" Leone said with a perverted grin as she blushed when she had a good look of Natsu's toned body.

'Wow. He's really hot once I think about it.' Leone chuckled at the joke she made in her own mind.

"Leone. Boss. Hold him still while I check on him." Akame said gaining a nod from the two.

"I'm on it." Najenda said as she held Natsu's arms over his head.

"You've got it!" Leone cheered as she held Natsu's ankles, preventing him from moving.

The pinkette's eyebrow the twitched in annoyance as Igneel was laughing his ass off.

'Damn it, couldn't she have done it normally like any other person would?' Natsu thought, forgetting that he was physically stronger than the two females holding him.

Akame then walked around him, examining his body, slightly scaring Natsu in the process.

'What is she even doing?'

Akame then faced him and he was awaiting for something to happen.

"Thank goodness." Akame said with a smile as a small blush appeared on her face as Natsu was shocked.

"I once had a friend who was too proud to tell about the wounds he sustained in a mission, later he discovered that it was poison, however it was too late and he died. I didn't want that to happen to you as well, Natsu." Akame said and this time she had a bigger blush on her face.

"I'm really, really happy that you're fine, Natsu." And with that, Natsu blushed as well.

'I guess she really does care about meh, eh?'

"The mortality rate for one's first assassination job is really high." Akame started as she held out her hand and Natsu, slowly but surely did the same as Akame grabbed his hand and shook it. Akame then blushed at the warmth she was feeling from the pinkette's hand.

"You've done really well, Natsu." Natsu then gave her a toothy smile, which caused Akame's blush to grow.

"Thanks, Akame. That really means a lot!" Natsu said and he released her hand, Akame frowned a bit at the loss of contact, but she hid it very well so nobody noticed.

"Akame would never doubt your abilities Natsu, she's just really worried about your safety that's all." Leone said and before she leaned in close to his ears.

"To be honest with you, I was worried as well." Natsu then blushed when he felt her hot breath on his neck and luckily for him, she backed away.

"There's a reason why I assigned you with Akame to cook. Cooking with one another is a form of communication, it helps you to work together even without speaking. Hunting is the easiest form of assassination." Najenda explained as she faced the newest member of Night Raid.

"Now, do you realize just how important the time you've spent training with Akame has been? All of the training Akame had you do is to mold you into a better assassin." Najenda said and Natsu nodded his head as he faced the black haired female.

"Thanks for everything you've done for me, Akame." Natsu said and Akame shook her head.

"Just keep coming back alive from your missions, Natsu. Only then will I accept your thanks." Akame said and Natsu smiled.

"I will! And I look forward to working with you again, Akame." Natsu said and he heard chuckling as he turned around and saw Leone, holding back her laughter.

"Just what kind of 'work' are you planning to do with her when you're still half naked like that?" Leone teased and Natsu just shrugged his shoulders at the blonde.

"Well, hunting for fishes works, I mean that's what Akame and I did before." Natsu responded as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Alright then, next up, you'll be training with Mine. Good luck." Najenda said and Natsu paled, recalling his fellow pinkette's attitude.

"Ouch, looks like you're out of the frying pan and into the fire, huh?" Leone teased and Natsu clenched his fist tightly, cursing his luck.

"Why do I have to deal with her of all people?!" Natsu shouted.

Currently, the other members of Night Raid were walking back to their base when Mine suddenly stopped as she felt a shiver run up her spine, causing everyone to look at her.

"What's wrong, Mine?" Sheele asked in worry.

"Are you feeling cold or something?" Lubbock asked and Mine shook her head.

"It's nothing, I just got a bad feeling all of a sudden." Mine responded, confusing the group before they continued their journey back.

 _ **The next day**_

It was now sunrise and Natsu was currently on the training field with Akame who was sitting on his back while he was doing some pushups.

The two had been awake for a few hours training.

"Tell me again. Why are you sitting on my back?" Natsu asked and Akame turned to face him curiously.

"Weren't you the one that asked me to add some weight to your back while you were doing pushups?" Akame asked him and Natsu grunted.

"I did, but I never expected you to sit on my back though." Natsu responded as he finished up the last of his pushups.

"Phew, that was a nice workout." Natsu commented as he wiped the sweat falling from his face while Akame wiped off the dust from her skirt before she turned to Natsu.

"Are you ready for your training?" Akame asked Natsu who was about to respond but Igneel prevented him from doing so.

' **Natsu** , **decline her offer**.' The mighty Danger Beast said and Natsu was confused.

'Why though?' Natsu asked.

' **I plan on teaching you something new today and it would be better if I teach you sooner**.' Igneel told the pinkette who nodded his head.

'Alright, fine.'

"Sorry Akame, but I'm planning on training by myself today, I hope you understand." Natsu said to her and Akame nodded her head.

"Don't worry, I understand. I was about to take a rest anyways." Akame replied as she walked towards the base, a small and unnoticeable frown appeared on her face as she was walking.

'I hope she doesn't hate me for that.' Natsu thought as he walked towards the forest near the base.

After walking through the forest for a few minutes, Igneel then glowed and returned to his physical form.

" **Ah** , **I haven't been released for days**!" Igneel said as he stretched his body.

"Alright, so what is it that you wanted to teach me so desperately, that I needed to stop training with Akame?" Natsu asked.

" **I didn't know you prefer her teaching you rather than me** , **I feel so sad now**." Igneel said in mock sadness as Natsu rolled his eyes.

"Haha very funny, now hurry it up." Natsu said sarcastically.

" **Tch** , **your no fun anymore**. **I remember when you were still a toddler telling me all about your adventures in the forest**." Igneel said, remembering the past.

"If you're not done yet, I'll just be on my way back." Natsu said as he started walking away.

" **Wait**!" Igneel called out and Natsu stopped and turned back to face the dragon.

"Are you going to teach me, or not?" Natsu asked impatiently.

" **Tch** , **alright**. **Do you remember that time when I asked you to find something while in the water a few days back**?" Igneel asked and Natsu nodded his head.

"Yeah, it was the same day I had joined Night Raid." Natsu responded.

" **Yes** , **well that** " **thing** " **you managed to find will help put you on a whole different level than others**." Igneel said and Natsu's eyes widened.

"Really?!"

" **That's right, which means you'll need to train harder than ever if you plan on reaching it.** " Igneel said and Natsu was jumping in excitement.

"Bring it on! I'll deal with whatever it is!" Natsu said determinedly.

" **But first, let me teach you a technique that is extremely powerful, it'll definitely be useful in the future.** " Igneel said.

"Well, what is it?"

" **Tell me Natsu** , **have I ever told you about Secret Arts**?"

 _ **A few hours later**_

"Wait, where's Natsu?" Bulat asked as he looked around to find the pinkette but there wasn't a trace of him.

"He probably ran away because he's scared." Mine commented smiling evilly at the thought of Natsu running away while crying.

"Actually, he's busy training right now." Akame said as she came out of the kitchen.

"Training? I thought he was training with you, Akame?" Bulat asked curiously.

"He was, but he said that he wanted to train himself for today." Akame replied, worried about the pinkette.

"Tch, I doubt he's even strong at all." Mine commented as she continued eating her food.

"Actually Mine, he's quite strong if I do say so myself. He managed to take down Ogre all by himself." Najenda commented as she entered the dining room.

"Really? Well, Natsu was capable of fighting Akame and was even beating her, so I wouldn't be surprised." Bulat commented and Najenda looked surprised at the news.

"Natsu was beating Akame? Hmm, it looks like having him join us was a very good thing." Najenda commented before facing Mine.

"Oh, and before I forget, Mine, today Natsu will be joining you on your journey to the capital." Najenda said, causing Mine to choke on her food.

"What?!" Mine shouted in shock.

"Don't make so much noise. I'm not exactly thrilled about it as well." A tired voice commented and everyone turned and saw Natsu, covered in bruises and burn marks all around his body. The pinkette was holding the wall for support.

"Natsu! Are you alright?" Akame asked as she rushed towards the pinkette, checking his entire body for any life threatening injuries.

"I'm fine, just exhausted is all. Oh, and hungry as well!" Natsu said, waving her off as he walked towards the table.

"What happened, Natsu?" Bulat asked.

"I was just training that's all, but don't worry my wounds will heal fast." Natsu said.

"Well you didn't need to train until you're black and blue, you know?" Bulat said and Natsu shook his head.

"I want to get stronger. I want to protect the people I care about, and I won't stop until I can do it!" Natsu said with determination as everyone smiled, except Mine who looked the other way around.

"Well, you better prove that you can, otherwise you're just going to die." Mine said as she exited the room.

"Really, what's her problem? I don't think I even did anything to her!" Natsu said and someone placed a hand on his shoulder and he turned to see none other than Leone.

"She's not as bad as you think she is, she just doesn't handle well with newcomers. In fact, there's a reason to it." Leone said as she frowned, causing everyone else to frown as well, all except Natsu of course.

"What happened?" Natsu asked, wanting to know what had caused Mine to be as she is now.

"You see, in the past we had another member. He and Mine got along really well and she trusted him a lot, actually, we all trusted him." Leone started.

"However, he was actually a spy for the Empire and was gathering information for them by pretending to be one of us." Bulat said next.

"In the end, we found out but were unable to kill him and ever since then, Mine had lost the ability to trust newcomers, she even tried getting rid of any newcomers at one point, but Boss managed to stop her from doing that, so she acts rude and cold to them now, much like how she's acting towards you now." Akame finished and Natsu frowned.

"I see…" Natsu said.

"So, don't hate her for that, all you need to do is juts prove to her that your trustworthy enough and she'll open up to you." Leone said and Lubbock snorted.

"Hah! That's easier said than done." Lubbock commented.

"I think Natsu can do it." Everyone then turned to see Sheele as the purple haired female walked towards the table.

"After all, he managed to gain Akame's trust really quickly, no one, not even HE has done that before, he only started with Mine cause she was the newest member at that point." Sheele said as she turned to face Natsu with a smile.

"And, I trust him as well." Sheele said and the pinkette just had to return it with a smile of his own.

"Well, it's done then, Natsu, once you're done preparing, meet Mine at the front of the base. She'll be waiting for you." Najenda said and Natsu nodded his head.

"Yes, Boss! But I have a question to ask." Natsu said.

"What is it?" Najenda asked.

"Who was the spy you guys were talking about?" Natsu asked and Najenda looked away, clenching her fist tightly.

"He was someone I found near the base one day, he told us that he was a runaway from the Empire and that he wanted to join the Revolutionary Army because of how the empire treated the people, he even had a Teigu with him at that time, and so we thought he would be a good addition to the team. However, he lied and as soon as we found out, he ran away, never to hear from him ever since." Najenda said and someone placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder, the silver haired female turned to see that it was Lubbock.

"Don't worry, Najenda. We'll make him pay for what he's done." Lubbock said and she smiled, muttering her thanks to the green haired male.

"What's his name? I'm going to beat him up for what he's done." Natsu asked, clenching his fists tightly.

"His name is…Gray Fullbuster."

After that, Natsu finished his preparation and met up with Mine who was standing at the front of the base.

"Hmph, you took your time." Mine glared at Natsu who was about to retort, but stopped when he remembered what everyone told him.

"Yeah, sorry about that." Natsu said, shocking Mine who was expecting a retort.

"I-it's fine, let's just go!" Mine said as she started walking with Natsu right behind her.

Akame stood in front of the base as she watched the two pinkettes enter the forest.

"Don't worry, Akame. I'm sure he'll be fine. He's tough." Leone said walking up to the black haired female who nodded her head.

"Yeah, you're right."

 _ **With Natsu**_

"Wow, it's really crowded here." Natsu said as he and Mine walked through the streets.

"Why'd they all look so sad?" Natsu asked, noticing the crestfallen looks on everyone's face.

"Well it makes sense, since they're under the government's boot and there is a recession going on." Mine pointed out.

"Heh, so all we need to do is kill that Prime Minister and we'll save everyone right!" Natsu asked and Mine nodded her head.

"Yeah, but we shouldn't talk about this in public, we don't want to attract any attention." Mine said as she walked in front of Natsu.

"One of the reasons why we came to the capital, is so that I can teach you how to be stealthy and inconspicuous. You have to blend in with the crowds, and not draw any unwanted attention towards yourself. Understand?" Mine said and Natsu nodded his head.

"I do, but isn't is dangerous for us to be walking around here in broad daylight?" Natsu asked.

"You don't have to worry about that." Mine said as they stopped in front of a wall that had three wanted posters on it.

"The only ones that are on wanted posters are Akame, Sheele, Bulat and the Boss. The rest of us are able to walk around as long as we don't bring any unwanted attention." Mine said as Natsu examined one of the posters.

"Wait a minute, you're meaning to tell me that's Bro?!" Natsu shouted in shock, gaining some looks from the people passing by before he was instantly slapped at the back of his head by Mine.

"Yes, now stop yelling, we need to be inconspicuous, remember?" Mine growled at Natsu whose eyes were still wide.

Mine then huffed as she crossed her arms.

"He changed his look after joining Night Raid." Mine said to Natsu.

'Damn, that's a huge change!' Natsu thought, thinking about the muscular man from Night Raid.

"Anyways, let's continue our investigation on the Capital." Mine said with a smile and Natsu smirked.

"Alright, bring it on!" Natsu cheered.

However, the pinkette would soon regret his words very, very soon.

After four hours of "investigating" the Capital, the two pinkettes from Night Raid sat a café, sipping some tea.

"Phew, that was great! I knew pink clothes are the best spring wear." Mine said happily as Natsu grunted exhaustedly.

'This is even worse than training!' Natsu thought in his mind.

For the past four hours, the two had been going from shop to shop, and Mine kept on buying ludicrous amounts of clothing and forcing him to carry them! Although there was a small plus side to it, as Natsu remembered when Mine wearing a maid outfit, and it did make her look cuter than before.

'But that doesn't mean I have to be a fucking pack mule, carrying everything!' Natsu thought, glaring at the pinkette who was eating some pastries she had ordered.

"Ah, it's so nice to just relax after days of work! Good job, Natsu! Mission accomplish!" Mine said happily and Natsu's eyebrow started twitching.

"Mission accomplish?! All we did was shopping!" Natsu yelled in rage and Mine slapped him across the face, causing him to fall down.

"I'm your superior now and you have to follow everything as I say! Be grateful that you had the chance to carry my things!" Mine said as she attempted to kick Natsu's back but the male pinkette caught her leg.

"Don't fucking joke around!" Natsu glared at her as he clenched his fist tightly.

"You're not my superior, I was assigned to work with you for today! Besides, all we did was waste our time!" Natsu said angrily and Mine turned around.

"You sound extremely confident in your fighting skills. However, you're not as experienced as me when it comes to assassinating targets." Mine said and Natsu clenched his fist.

"I know." Natsu said as Mine looked at him with confusion.

"You're more experienced than me for sure. In fact, everyone in Night Raid are more experienced. But-" Natsu then faced her with a determined look.

"I'm not going to stop moving forward. I'll continue this journey until we come out on top!" Natsu said and Mine turned the other way around to hide the blush that found its way to her face.

"Hmph, you've got determination, however that's not enough." Mine said and Natsu turned around and saw people running forward.

"What's happening?" Natsu asked.

"It's probably a public execution, which seems to happen a lot in the Capital." Mine replied and she was suddenly being pulled and when she turned around, she saw that it was Natsu was pulling her.

"Natsu! Let me go!" Mine shouted, but he just ignored her and continued pulling her until they reached a crowd that formed in the streets.

Natsu looked on, completely horrified as he watched a few people crucified on crosses.

"This, this is horrible." Natsu said as Mine stood beside him, her bangs covering her eyes.

"The prime minister doesn't care about the consequences of doing this, all he cares about is getting rid of those that oppose him." Mine said and Natsu gritted his teeth in rage.

"That bastard." Natsu growled.

"All he'd done ensured that the current emperor won the election on numerous occasions. But-" Mine said as she gazed at the Imperial Palace, her eyes burning with determination.

"He won't get me. I will survive the revolution and come out victorious." Mine said as Natsu looked at her sadly, recalling his dream where Mine had died.

'This time, I'll be there to protect you, Mine. You can count on that.' Natsu thought before his gaze fell to the Palace.

'You better watch out, Prime Minister. I'm coming for you.' Natsu thought before he and Mine walked back to their base.

It was at night when Najenda summoned everyone to the meeting room.

"We've received a new assignment today. The target is Iokal, a distant relative of Prime Minister Honest." Najenda said as she stabbed a knife on his picture.

"He uses the prime minister's name to kidnap women and beat them to death. His five guards also participate in this brutality, so they are guilty as well. This mission is vital." Najenda then turned to the members of Night Raid.

"That's why, I'm sending all of you to finish this mission." Najenda said and everyone nodded their heads, before they left to prepare for the mission.

"Natsu." Najenda called out to the pinkette before he could leave.

"You'll be working with Mine on this mission, I want you to learn something, got it?" Natsu then nodded his head before leaving.

 _ **A few hours later**_

"Man, I wish I could have been paired up with Akame or something, there's so many opponents to fight!" Natsu complained as he and Mine stood on a hill as the pinkette was using a pair of binoculars, peering at Iokal's mansion. Natsu then turned to Mine who was busy customizing her weapon.

"Hey." Natsu called out as Mine turned to him.

"Is that your Teigu?" Natsu asked and Mine nodded her head.

"Yeah, this is my Teigu, Pumpkin." Mine responded and Natsu smiled.

'Well, if she's telling me this, then she must trust me, right?!' Natsu thought.

"Don't get the wrong idea. I'm only telling you this because the Empire already knows about it, not because I trust you." Mine said and Natsu instantly deflated.

'How the hell did she know what I was thinking about?!' Natsu thought in bewilderment.

"So, how does it work?" Natsu asked curiously and Mine turned to face him and only met his curious gaze, Mine blushed and looked away before she turned back to customizing her weapon.

"It's a gun-type Teigu, and it's real handy. The more trouble the user is in, the more destructive its power." Mine explained and Natsu's eyes widened in amazement.

"Really?! That's so cool!" Natsu commented with a large grin and Mine blushed once again.

'What's wrong with me? He's just going to betray you, like Gray did before.' Mine thought sadly before aiming the gun at Iokal's mansion. Mine then looked through the scope and commented:

"From this distance it's going to be easy, when that bastard comes out, I'll shoot him right between his eyes."

"Alright, and it's my job to escort you out of here! You can count on me for that!" Natsu said and Mine smirked.

"To be honest, I'm not expecting much for a guy with pink hair." Mine snidely and Natsu glared at her.

Mine then steadied her breathing as closed her eyes before reopening them as Natsu looked at her.

'Her concentration is amazing! I can even feel it all the way from here.' Natsu thought.

"He's coming out." Mine announced and Natsu took out the binoculars, he instantly Iokal walking alongside a group of innocent women.

"Damn, that's a lot of people there." Natsu commented.

"It doesn't matter." Mine replied.

"What do you mean, it doesn't matter? There are innocents by him!" Natsu said angrily before Mine sighed and faced him.

"Natsu, do you trust me?" Mine asked and Natsu was shocked by the question before he nodded his head.

"I do."

"Then just shut up and watch. I'll just hit the target." Mine said before she pressed the trigger, Natsu watched in awe as a concentrated shockwave was fired from the gun. Mine's shot managed to pass through all of the women's head and hit Iokal right between his eyes. Iokal's head immediately snapped back, as blood sprayed from the gaping hole in his head.

Natsu watched in shock as Mine smirked at his shocked look.

"I'm a pro sniper, there's no way I was going to miss." Mine gloated, resting Pumpkin on top of her shoulder.

"Come on, let's go and meet with the others." Mine called out and Natsu turned to her with stars in his eyes.

"That was so fucking cool!" Natsu shouted as he held her by the shoulders.

"W-what?" Mine was confused.

"We're so far away from them and yet you were still able to kill him, and right between his eyes like just you said! That was awesome, Mine!" Natsu praised and Mine began to blush at his praise.

"O-of course, who do you think you're talking to?" Mine said as she looked away from Natsu, her heart was pounding much faster than before.

'No one's ever praised me like that before.' Mine thought as she placed a hand on her heart.

"Alright, let's go! The others are probably done and are waiting for us!" Natsu said and grabbed the pinkette's hand and started running through the woods.

'Maybe, just maybe, he's different after all.' Mine thought, a small smile on her face.

 _ **End chapter**_

 _ **Fairy Tail x Akame Ga Kill Dialogue**_

 _ **Christopher Dragkrow: There you have it guys, hoped that you enjoyed this chapter, and yes, I did add Gray to this story to make it more "Original" I guess. So yeah, tell me what you think about in the reviews.**_

 _ **Natsu Dragneel: If you do like it then leave reviews and not flames!**_

 _ **Christopher Dragkrow: Also want to know when this story will be updated? Then favorite and follow this story!**_

 _ **The two of them: We hope to see you soon**_

 _ **Have a good one everyone**_

 _ **-Christopher Dragkrow signing out**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Fairy Tail x Akame Ga Kill Dialogue**_

 _ **Christopher Dragkrow: Hello everyone what is going on?**_

 _ **Natsu Dragneel: Sup my awesome peeps**_

 _ **Christopher Dragkrow: Welcome to the sixth chapter of "The Fire Dragon of Night Raid". I hope you guys enjoy this story just as much as I enjoy doing it for you.**_

 _ **Thanks to "Natsu is Awesome" for his idea, make sure to check him out!**_

 _ **Natsu Dragneel: I can't wait to see it!**_

 _ **Christopher Dragkrow: Well let's go ahead into the story!**_

 ** _The two of them: Review, Favourite, Follow and most importantly no flames please._**

'Thoughts'

"Speaking"

" _Flashback"_

" ** _Moves/Attacks"_**

' ** _Speaking in Natsu's head'_**

 ** _Spread the love of Fairy Tail x Akame Ga Kill Crossovers!_**

 _ **Also I have a YouTube channel now! My channel is: Christopher Dragkrow**_

 _ **Chapter 6: The Time to Bond!**_

"Man, this road is such a pain to travel on." Mine complained as she slogged up yet another hill with Natsu right behind her.

"Do you think the others defeated the pursuers yet?" Natsu asked in complete boredom, he didn't even do a single thing for the entirety of the mission.

"All the guards around here have trained at Koukenji. Although the others are strong, they definitely won't be easy opponents." Mine said and Natsu had a confused look on his face.

"Kou-what now?" Natsu asked and Mine sighed.

"Koukenji is the Empire's top martial arts temple. There were many people that have learned its ways, however it doesn't mean that they were all successful though." Mine explained.

"Man, they would have been such good opponents to face, now I wish I'd been paired with the others!" Natsu complained and carried Mine up so that she could climb up the ledge. Mine blushed a deep shade of red when Natsu touched her.

'His hands are really warm.' Mine thought before she snapped out of it and managed to climb up.

"They are tough opponents, after all, relatives of the prime minister won't have any low class bodyguards." Mine said as Natsu climbed up the ledge after she was done.

"People who abuse the power that they were born into, pisses me off more than anything, and Iokal a prime example of someone like that, just because he was related to the prime minister, he feels like he can do anything with that." Mine said angrily.

'Mine…..I wonder what happened to her in her past?' Natsu thought and just as he was about to ask, the sniper turned to face him.

"Well, since you've been so good today, and in order for us to get closer, I'll tell you a little bit about my past." Mine said and Natsu sweat dropped.

'What a damn coincidence.' Natsu thought.

"I was born near the western border of the empire." Mine revealed, her eyes getting a faraway look as she recalled her past.

"I'm actually a half-foreigner and everyone in the city would look down upon me, as if I were trash. No matter where I'd go, no one would accept me for who I am, it was a tragic childhood to say the least." Mine said as Natsu gave her a look of sympathy.

'Does everyone in Night Raid have a tragic past as well? To endure the pain and suffering at a young age, it really sucks.' Natsu thought sadly.

"However, the Revolutionary Army are allies with the forces on the west border. And once we have the new nation that we desire, the borders will be opened for everyone, nationality will no longer matter." Mine said as she clenched her fist tightly.

"That way, no one else will have to go through the same experience as I did, I won't let anyone be discriminated ever again!" Mine said passionately and Natsu had a small smile on his face.

'Maybe, I was wrong about her.' Natsu thought, the determination from the pinkette in front of him was something he hadn't seen from her before.

"And then I'll receive lots of money for being in the Revolution Army and then live a life of luxury. I'll be known as a celebrity!" Mine then started laughing merrily as Natsu's eyes twitched.

'And to think I gave her some damn credit!' Natsu thought with annoyance.

While with the other Night Raid members, Leone then sent a powerful punch at one of the guards, destroying the mask he was wearing as he dropped to the ground, lifeless.

Leone then had a joyful look on her face as she sighed with content.

"That was a great way to relieve stress!" Leone cheered happily.

"They were definitely strong opponents." Sheele commented as she held **Extase** close to her.

Akame looked at the lifeless bodies that surround them.

"That's odd, there should have been five guards, instead there's four." Akame said and Lubbock pouted.

"All four of you took one each, leaving me with nothing. I didn't get to kill anyone!" Lubbock complained and Leone smirked at him.

"Then that means you'll only get half of what you were supposed to get because you did nothing." Leone pointed out and Lubbock gave her a shocked look and the two then started arguing while Akame was in thought before she let out a small gasp.

The wind then started blowing as the red eyed assassin gripped the hilt of her sword tightly, facing the clear dark skies.

'Natsu…..please be okay.' Akame thought, worried about the pink haired man.

 _ **With Natsu**_

"We're about to reach the rendezvous point." Mine announced, however Natsu wasn't focused on that. He caught someone's scent and it had been following them for quite some time.

"Hey, you go on ahead, I want to catch some air first." Natsu said and Mine sighed before saying that she'll be waiting for him at the designated area.

Natsu smiled at her before walking into the dense forest.

After a few minutes, Natsu suddenly stopped at a small clearing.

"You can come out now, no matter how hard you try to hide, your scent's going to expose you." Natsu said and suddenly a blonde haired man dropped from the trees.

"I'm fairly impressed that you managed to detect me." The man said with a cocky grin as he got into a battle stance.

Natsu didn't respond and got to a battle stance as well.

"You think you can take me on? I used to be an instructor at the Koukenji Temple." The man revealed and Natsu smirked.

"And now you're stuck with guard duty, talk about a failure." Natsu snidely commented, earning a growl from the martial artist.

"You shut your mouth!" the man then charged towards Natsu, sending a barrage of attacks at the pinkette who managed to block them with ease.

Natsu then caught one of the punches before sending a kick at the guard.

" **Fire Dragon's Iron Fist**!" Natsu then engulfed his fist in flames, as he sent a powerful punch at the man, sending him flying towards a tree.

" **Fire Dragon's Roar**!" Natsu then shot out a torrent of flames at the man who watched the flames in fear as it engulfed him.

Once the flames died out, the same man was dead, his body was completely burnt, his eyes as white as a ghost with his mouth agape.

Natsu then sighed as he looked around the fire and noticed that it was unharmed by his flames.

'I wonder why that is.' Natsu thought.

' **The flames that you wield can be used as a destructive weapon, only if you desire it to be, but if you do not want to harm nature** , **then the flames wouldn't even burn a single leaf**.' Igneel explained and Natsu nodded his head and he walked towards the rendezvous spot where Mine was waiting.

However, as he got closer to the meeting spot, he could detect everyone else's scent and arrived, greeting the group with a smile on his face.

"Yo, you guys are done already?" Natsu asked and Akame walked up to him.

"Are you hurt anywhere?" the black haired female asked.

"Of course not! Why would I be hurt?" Natsu asked and just when Akame was about to respond, Leone came in and pushed Natsu's face to her amazing bust, ignoring the pinkette's cries.

"You don't need to worry so much Akame, what really matters is that they're safe." Leone said as she finally lost her hold on the rosette who glared at her.

Akame then sighed.

"I guess, you're right." Akame then turned to Natsu with a smile on her face.

"I'm glad you're alright, Natsu." Akame said and Natsu smiled at her in return.

Meanwhile behind the three, Lubbock had tears falling from his eyes.

"He's only been here for more than a week and he already got the attention of both Leone and Akame?! Why him?!" Lubbock shouted about how it was unfair while Mine was looking at the male pinkette who was glaring with Leone, who was too busy laughing.

'I guess I was wrong about him, he would fit in perfectly in Night Raid after all.' Mine thought as she had a small blush on her face, something Sheele managed to catch.

"Were you thinking about Natsu, Mine?" Sheele asked and Mine's face turned extremely red at that statement.

"Of course not!" Mine shouted loudly, her face red in embarrassment.

"Ohh, is there potentially a love rival for Natsu?" Leone teased, enraging Mine as the two started arguing, with the others watching in amusement.

Meanwhile, in the streets of the Capital, there was a large man was in the middle of the street, a time where the streets weren't bustling with people.

"Just like me...they're assassins who use Teigus..." A chilling voice whispered, its owner staring at Akame's wanted poster with a twisted grin on his face.

"How utterly delightful...This is exciting me to no end..."

"Hey you there!" A patrolling guard exclaimed, as he aimed his pistol at the large man at the end of an alleyway.

"You look suspicious! Don't make any sudden movements!" The first guard's partner called out, unsheathing his sword. In the blink of an eye the suspicious man had taken out his own blade, and decapitated both guards. Their heads landing on the ground with a sickening plop; their blood staining the entire alleyway.

"Either way..." The man said with a sadistic and evil smile as he looked up to the sky.

"The capital seems incredibly easy to navigate. There's just so many people for me to slaughter. Hehe, How utterly delightful!" the man's dark laughter filled the night as he walked through an alleyway, disappearing in the shadows.

After reporting the mission to Najenda, Natsu then exited the base and sat by a small cliff, looking at clear dark skies that filled the night.

'I wonder if mom and dad are watching over me.' Natsu thought somberly, he missed them dearly and wished that they could be here with him.

He could still remember that day as if it was just yesterday.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _It was just another day in the small village of Magnolia, the villagers were busy with their work with smiles covering their faces._

 _And in the village lived a small family consisting of four members, the Dragneel family._

 _The head of the village, Ryuu Dragneel, was a man from the Capital but was banished by the Emperor. He created a village and named it Magnolia after passing by a flower garden of Magnolia flowers. Although the village was small, it was filled with joy, and that was the one thing Ryuu wanted his village to have._

 _One day, the family were enjoying a nice breakfast with the two Dragneel brothers playing with each other and Ryuu and his wife were sitting on the table, a look of amusement on their faces as they ate their food. Suddenly, one of the villagers stormed in the house, a panicked look on his face._

" _Ryuu, the Imperial Guards are here!" the villager said causing everyone to stop what they were doing._

" _Why are they here? We didn't do anything to them! We even paid off the taxes for the month!" Ryuu said._

" _I heard that the Empire had raised the taxes funds again, and they demand that we pay for it now."_

" _Damn it, we don't have enough money for that." Ryuu cursed and just as he uttered those words, a large blast was shot and the villager then fell to the ground, his blood covering the ground._

" _Knock, knock, we're coming in." two Imperial Guards then entered the building, with malicious grins on their faces._

" _Haru, bring Zeref and Natsu upstairs, I'll hold them for as long as I can." Ryuu said and his wife, Haru did exactly that._

" _Daddy!" Natsu cried out for his father, however Haru's grip on his wrist was too strong for him._

" _We need to go, Natsu." Haru said as she and her two sons ran upstairs, tears falling from her face when she heard the cry of pain from her husband._

 _They then hid in a room and locked the door, Haru was trying her best to console her sons, however even she was scared._

' _What do we do? We have nowhere to escape.' Haru thought before she heard footsteps from the outside, getting louder and louder._

 _Natsu was too busy crying as Zeref held him close._

" _It's okay, Natsu. Everything's going to be alright." Zeref said softly to his younger brother, however the raven haired male frowned when he noticed that it wasn't working._

 _Haru then walked up to her sons and faced them seriously._

" _Zeref, I need you to take care of Natsu, there's no way all of us will be able to survive this." Haru said and Zeref frowned._

" _No! Mommy, please don't go!" Natsu cried as he ran to hug her, something which Haru returned._

" _I'm sorry Natsu, but you and your brother must look after each other. Daddy and Mommy will have to go somewhere good, alright?" Haru said softly and at that moment the door was slammed open by the guards._

" _Aww, a nice touching reunion." One of the guards sarcastically said._

" _Natsu, Zeref. Go NOW!" Haru said and Zeref started pulling his brother towards a window._

 _Haru then smiled as she turned to her sons._

" _Please survive." Haru whispered as the two guards charged towards her with their swords._

" _Mommy!" Natsu cried but he knew he couldn't do anything as Zeref quickly opened the window._

" _Natsu, go and drop down first, I'll follow you as soon as you're down." Zeref said and Natsu did as he was told and he looked down and noticed a large bush, soft enough to lessen the impact of the fall._

 _Natsu then climbed over the window and dropped down and landed on the bush, safely. Natsu then looked up only for his eyes to widen in horror when he saw his older brother closing the window._

" _Older brother!" Natsu cried out and Zeref smiled at him through the window before it was covered in blood._

 _Natsu then started crying as he curled himself into a ball._

 _He had just lost his family, he didn't know what to do anymore._

 _Suddenly his mother's words rang in his head._

" _Please survive…"_

 _Natsu then wiped away his tears as he found a new determination, he was going to survive for his family, and he would avenge them!_

" _Hey, there's a survivor over here! Get that kid!" a loud voice shouted and that was the cue for Natsu to start running towards the forest._

 _And the rest was history…_

 _ **Flashback end**_

'I wonder if my parents would be proud of a killer like me.' Natsu thought sadly.

' **Natsu** , **I'm very sure your parents would be proud of you**. **After all** , **I'm very proud with everything you've done so far**.' Igneel said and Natsu smiled softly.

'Thanks, Igneel. That helped me out a bit.' Natsu said to the possessed Teigu.

"Hmm, Natsu? What are you doing here?" a soft voice asked and Natsu turned around and saw none other than Sheele. The purple haired assassin was wrapped in a red blanket.

"Oh, Sheele it's you. I didn't even notice you arriving." Natsu said.

'Was I too caught up with my past that I couldn't even get Sheele's scent?' Natsu thought to himself.

"Yes, I came out here just for some fresh air. So what are you doing here?" Sheele asked and Natsu smiled sadly at her.

"Just remembering my past, that's all." Natsu said and Sheele sat beside him. The two sat there in an awkward silence, looking up above.

Natsu, decided that it was time to break the silence, then turned to face the purple haired female.

"Say Sheele, what made you want to be an assassin anyways? Leone and Mine were both from the slums and experienced hardships during their childhood, so what about you?" Natsu asked and Sheele adjusted her glasses.

"If you really want to know then I don't see why not. I was born in the capital's downtown district. And ever since I was little, I've always been a klutz and I was told that I've never done a good job. People would always insult me and tell me that I have a screw loose in my head. " Sheele started, remembering her past, Natsu frowned when he saw the slight sadness in her eyes and placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. Sheele gave a smile in thanks before continuing.

"However, in the end I still had a friend who liked me for who I was. No matter how badly I messed something up, she would never make fun of me or call me a screw up the time I spent with her was the only happiness I ever had in my childhood." Sheele said, as a single tear rolled down her cheek.

"That was until that day. I was hanging out with her at her house when someone knocked on the door. It was her ex-boyfriend who was furious at her for dumping him, so he came over and started trashing her home. Eventually, he started choking her right before my eyes and I just knew that I had to save her, so I did the only thing I could think of. I grabbed a nearby knife, and stabbed him in the throat. He died in an instant, during the whole thing, I was strangely calm. My friend was shaking from what had just happened, but I felt at ease." Sheele said, tears started forming in her eyes.

"There was a court case, and it was ruled that I acted out in self-defense. However, the damage was already done." Sheele replied, as she stared down at the ground.

"After that, I never saw my friend again. And a few days later, the friends of the man I killed came to avenge him, they told me that they had already killed my parents, and that I was their next target. Although I was being threatened by them, I wasn't scared or worried, once again, I was very calm. I killed them one by one with a knife that I bring around for protection. After that, I'd come with a sudden realization, that loose screw in my head, that was what made me such a talented assassin. I could help wipe out the trash in society, I'd finally found a way to be useful. After that I worked as a freelance assassin in the capital for a while, before I was recruited by the Revolutionary Army. And that's pretty much the whole story." There were slight tears rolling down from the purple haired female's face as she tried her best to wipe it away.

"I'm sorry, even though I've already accepted my past, it still hurts." Sheele said with a sad smile.

Natsu frowned and what he did next shocked the purple haired assassin.

He hugged her.

Sheele let out a small gasp when Natsu hugged her softly.

"You don't have to worry about any of that, Sheele. We're here for you and I won't let anyone harm you. I promise you that I'll protect you." Natsu said and his words caused Sheele's heart to melt as a bright blush covered her face. And slowly, Sheele returned the hug by wrapping her arms around Natsu's back.

"Thank you, Natsu." Sheele said and she was given a smile by the pinkette.

The two then released each other from their embrace, much to Sheele's hidden disappointment.

"You don't need to thank me, you guys are my friends, and I'll do everything it takes to protect all of you." Natsu said with determination and Sheele smiled.

"I know you'll be able to, you're very strong." Sheele said, causing Natsu's smile to grow.

"Yeah, you're right!" Sheele then giggled when suddenly, the wind blew, causing Sheele to wrap the blanket around her tighter.

Natsu noticed this before he wrapped his arms around Sheele again, this time he made sure that Sheele would be warm.

"Natsu?" Sheele asked and Natsu smiled at her.

"You're cold right? Well I'm going to warm you up!" Natsu said and Sheele blushed once again before she began to smile as well, resting her head on Natsu's broad shoulder.

"Thank you again, Natsu." Sheele whispered as she let herself drift into the land of unconsciousness.

Natsu smiled softly as he began lifting her up, bridal style, as he began walking back to the base.

At the same time in the streets of the Capital:

"Please, please don't kill me." A woman begged, tears in her eyes, on the ground behind the woman was a decapitated body of a man. She was being lifted up into the air by her throat.

"Oh, but I simply must kill you. It's your own fault for walking about out so late." the man responded as he held the woman tighter, eyes narrowing at her.

"Didn't your parents ever tell you that there are scary monsters that roam about in the night?" the man asked, his eyes glittering with malevolence.

"P-please let me live! I-I'll do anything you want!" the woman cried out.

"Really? Well, I just love to talk! So, will you talk with me?" the man asked and the woman started feeling hope.

"Yes, yes I will talk with you! We can talk about anything you want!" the woman said and the man grew a dark smirk.

"Then tell me, how does it feel to have your head cut off from your body? Doesn't it just tears off easily?" the man asked and in a blink of an eye, the woman's head was separated from her body as the man held the head up high as the body dropped to the ground. The man then grew a face eating grin at the sight as he looked up to the sky.

The man then grew a twisted grin as he dropped the decapitated head to the ground.

"Splendid! Simply splendid! I just can't seem to give this up!" the man screamed out in the night as a bright red moon shined through the night's sky.

'Now to just find those assassins, I wonder if they feel the same as I.' the man thought before he stalked off.

The next morning in the Night Raid training grounds, Natsu was busy doing his regular training regime, without his scarf which was a first, but he wanted the Danger Beast to take a break for a day.

After Natsu was done, he wiped the sweat falling from his face and he heard the door open behind him, he expected to see Akame who was preparing to train as well, however it was someone he least expected.

It was Sheele.

"Ah, good morning Natsu." Sheele said tiredly with a smile.

"Good morning to you too, but I'm shocked that you're awake at this time." Natsu said and Sheele rubbed the back of her head in embarrassment.

"I sort of fell from my bed in my sleep and I couldn't sleep after that." Sheele said and Natsu started chuckling.

"Oh, and thank you for bringing me to my bed yesterday night." Sheele said, bowing at the pinkette who waved it off.

"It's fine, I mean there's no reason to leave you outside when you have a soft bed at the base right?" Natsu joked and Sheele smiled.

"Nonetheless, thank you. Let me help you out with your training." Sheele offered and Natsu saw no reason to reject it and Sheele managed to help the pinkette by adding weight to his back while he does his pushups and speed exercises that Akame had assigned to him before.

After training, Natsu met up with Akame in the kitchen and started cooking breakfast for everyone.

"Where's your scarf, Natsu?" Akame asked, noticing the lack of scarf from the pinkette beside her.

"Oh, I decided to not wear it for a while, it's no big deal." Natsu replied and Akame just nodded her head before focusing on cooking breakfast, which was croquette over rice.

Later that night, everyone gathered in the meeting room with Najenda sitting in her usual chair.

"We've a new target today, he's an infamous serial killer around the capital. He only appears at night, beheading anyone that crosses paths with him. We have no idea how many people he's killed so far, but we're estimating a few dozens." Najenda said.

"Most of them happen to be guards of the Capital as well, this guy isn't a pushover." Lubbock said with his arms behind his back.

"It's got to be Zanku the Executioner." Leone said causing Natsu to look confused.

"Who's that?" Natsu asked.

"You've never heard of him before? Man, you must have lived far out to not hear about him." Mine said.

"Excuse me, but I do not know about him as well." Sheele quickly added, causing everyone to sigh.

"You probably just forgot, Sheele." Mine said.

"Well what kind of person is he?" Natsu asked impatiently, an annoyed look on his face.

Mine then grew a serious look on her face as she turned back to the male pinkette of the group.

"Zanku originally worked at the largest prison in the empire as its executioner. Once the prime minister got power, he sent lots of people to be executed, and Zanku was never short on people to kill. Time and time, over and over again. They say that he would cut short of his victims pleading with a swift blade through the neck. After years of being an executioner, Zanku then grew to have developed a taste for beheading."

"Later, he was unsatisfied with the prison execution and started killing his victims on the streets." Mine finished and Natsu growled.

"So this bastard kills people just for fun?!" Natsu said in rage.

"The Empire formed a squad to put Zanku down, however he was already long gone by that point in time. Now, he's shown his face again in the Capital." Bulat said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Well we've got to stop him right?! We can't let him do as he please anymore!" Natsu said angrily as he clenched his fist tightly.

Bulat then ruffled with the pinkette's hair.

"Now hold on for just a second, Natsu." Bulat said, gaining a confused look from Natsu.

"What is it, Bro?"

"Before Zanku left the prison and went out on a rampage, he stole the warden's Teigu." Bulat said before the bigger man suddenly cupped Natsu's chin.

"We've got to stick together, otherwise you'll be in danger." Bulat said with a smile, causing Natsu to grow a deadpanned look.

'I feel like I'm going to be in more danger being here than out on the field.' Natsu thought.

"Hey Boss, did we ever find out about the Teigu that Zanku has in his possession?" Mine asked the silver haired female, gaining a look of disappointment from her.

"Unfortunately we still haven't found out anything about it."

"I guess it isn't as easy as we originally thought. That could be bad." Leone said.

"Um, excuse me." Natsu called out and everyone turned to him.

"What are Teigus anyway?' Natsu asked as Akame then unsheathe Murasame from its sheathe.

"This is a one of the Teigu you'll find in the world." Akame said causing Natsu to sweat drop.

'Like that's going to help.' Natsu thought.

"Right, on the topic of Teigus. Let us explain to Natsu about it then." Najenda said.

Najenda then began explaining about the creation of Teigus as briefly as she could to Natsu.

"So that's one of them as well?" Natsu asked and Akame nodded her head.

"Everyone in this room possess a Teigu with hidden abilities of their own." Najenda said.

"Yeah, everyone except you." Mine smirked as she pointed at Natsu who glared at her.

"No." Najenda said causing everyone to look at her in shock.

"Natsu does possess a Teigu as well." Najenda said and everyone's eyes widened, while everyone was in shock, Natsu's were in horror.

'Shit, does she know about Igneel?' Natsu thought.

"After meeting Natsu, I went and investigated the archives about any Teigus that allows the user to use fire. However, none out of the 18 Teigus grants the user to ability to use fire." Najenda said with her eyes closed before reopening them.

"However, the team dug through the information and managed to uncover something that most people in the Empire wouldn't know. There are supposed to be 49 Teigus in the world." Najenda said causing the room to be in silence.

They had only known about the existence of 48 Teigus, and now there's a 49th one?

"Natsu is in possession of a "failed Teigu" known as **King of Draconic Flames: Igneel**." Najenda said and everyone turned to Natsu in shock.

"All this time you had a Teigu?!" everyone basically shouted at him, causing Natsu to hold his ear in pain.

"Geez, you didn't have to shout." Natsu said rubbing his ears.

"Now Natsu, where did you find it and how did you manage to control it?" Najenda asked and Natsu shook his head.

"Sorry Boss, but I swore to never reveal the secrets about this, no matter what." Natsu said and Najenda sighed before she smiled.

"I see, well as long as you're working with us, then I won't have a problem with that." Najenda said and Natsu smiled in return.

"Now back to the original topic in hand, go and bring judgement to Zanku, judgement that even the heavens won't be able to pull off." Najenda said and Natsu smirked.

"You got it!" Natsu shouted in determination.

'This is going to be awesome!' Natsu thought excitedly.

 _ **End chapter**_

 _ **Fairy Tail x Akame Ga Kill Dialogue**_

 _ **Christopher Dragkrow: There you have it guys, hoped that you enjoyed this chapter, and yes, everyone found out about Natsu having a Teigu, but not the fact that Igneel is possessing the scarf, so keep that in mind before commenting.**_

 _ **Natsu Dragneel: If you enjoyed it then leave reviews and not flames!**_

 _ **Christopher Dragkrow: Also want to know when this story will be updated? Then favorite and follow this story!**_

 _ **The two of them: We hope to see you soon**_

 _ **Have a good one everyone**_

 _ **-Christopher Dragkrow signing out**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Fairy Tail x Akame Ga Kill Dialogue**_

 _ **Christopher Dragkrow: Hello everyone what is going on?**_

 _ **Natsu Dragneel: Sup my awesome peeps**_

 _ **Christopher Dragkrow: Welcome to the seventh chapter of "The Fire Dragon of Night Raid". I hope you guys enjoy this story just as much as I enjoy doing it for you.**_

 _ **Thanks to "Natsu is Awesome" for his idea, make sure to check him out!**_

 _ **Natsu Dragneel: I can't wait to see it!**_

 _ **Christopher Dragkrow: Well let's go ahead into the story!**_

 ** _The two of them: Review, Favourite, Follow and most importantly no flames please._**

'Thoughts'

"Speaking"

" _Flashback"_

" ** _Moves/Attacks"_**

' ** _Speaking in Natsu's head'_**

 ** _Spread the love of Fairy Tail x Akame Ga Kill Crossovers!_**

 _ **Also I have a YouTube channel now! My channel is: Christopher Dragkrow**_

 _ **Chapter 7: Natsu Dragneel Vs Zanku the Executioner!**_

"Man, I know that I said it for a hundred times already, but the Capital is HUGE!" Natsu commented as he and Akame walked through the streets.

The two were assigned to watch out for that specific section of the Capital while the other members of Night Raid were in charge of keeping an eye of the Executioner at different locations.

"We've arrived. This is the area where we're in charge of." Akame stated as the two stopped and Natsu began sniffing out the area.

"I can't get his scent, so he's not nearby here." Natsu said and Akame nodded her head.

"Man, the citizens must be terrified of that guy if they'd decide to stay inside of their houses." Natsu commented.

"It actually makes things a lot easier for us to investigate the areas." Akame said in response and Natsu nodded his head before he grabbed Akame's arm and pulled her to a nearby alleyway.

Just then a large number of guards ran pass by them, all of them armed with weapons.

"The Imperial Guards are here." Akame narrowed her eyes as she turned to the rosette.

"So, what do we do now?" Natsu asked curiously.

"We can't let them interfere with our plans, so we'll just do as what we were tasked to. We stick with the mission." Akame said and Natsu smirked.

"I like the sound of that!"

"But we must be cautious as we do so. Natsu when you are able to catch their scent, then that's the moment we have to hide, got it?" Akame asked and Natsu nodded his head.

"Got it!"

"Alright, so let's move while the guards are gone." Akame said and with that, the two assassins started running through the empty streets.

After a few minutes, the two assassins started walking, as to not make much noise with running.

"Say Akame, can I ask you something?" Natsu asked and Akame turned to him.

"If you're worried about food and medical supplies then it's fine. I brought them along." Akame said and Natsu sweat dropped.

"It's not that." Natsu said as he pointed at the sword that she was carrying.

"Just a single scratch from that sword is enough to kill everyone, is that right?" Natsu asked and Akame nodded her head.

"That's right." Akame responded as Natsu's mind went back to the fight he had with the red eyed assassin, specifically to the time when she struck his throat.

'Oh man, if I didn't have Igneel with me then I would have been a goner.' Natsu thought, shuddering a bit.

' **If you didn't have me then you would have died a long time ago**.' Igneel said and Natsu had to agree with him.

"I don't think you need to worry about that, Natsu." Akame said, gaining a confused look from the pinkette.

"Out of everyone I've met so far, you're probably the toughest person I've ever met in my life. From what I've noticed you fight for what's right, but more importantly, your friends." Akame said with a smile as she closed her eyes.

"I know that in our last mission you didn't want Mine to potentially get hurt from fighting that Koukenji martial artist so you fought him by yourself." Akame said to the pinkette who looked shocked.

"Wait, you knew? How?"

"There were two key points that made it extremely obvious. The first was that Iokal had five guards watching over him, but we only defeated four. The second was that both you and Mine were supposed to arrive at the rendezvous point together, yet we only saw Mine who told us you wanted some fresh air." Akame explained as Natsu sighed.

"Man, looks like nothing can get pass you, Akame." Natsu said and Akame smiled.

"I know that you'll fight for us, but please make sure not to give up yours in doing so. Although our missions are important, the lives of our friends are worth even more." Akame said and Natsu smiled back.

"Don't worry about me, I'll be fine!" Natsu said before his gaze returned to the sword.

"So, how long have you had that sword?" Natsu asked.

"I've had this sword for quite some time now, I managed to get this sword when I was still working for the Empire, but it belonged to someone else." Akame said and Natsu noticed her clenched hand.

"I'm pretty sure with a sword as awesome as this, you'd be unstoppable!" Natsu exclaimed, wanting to change the subject.

"Actually, there is a weakness when it comes with this sword." Akame said, gaining Natsu's attention.

"What is it?"

"When you're maintaining the sword you have to be extremely careful, with just a nick on your finger, then you're a goner." Akame said and Natsu sweat dropped.

"I actually thought there would be a weakness when you're battling with that thing." Natsu said and Akame nodded her head.

"Yes, there's also a weakness during battles. For the curse to have an effect, I'll actually need to cut the opponent's skin, so people that is totally covered in armour like Bulat would prove to be a major problem." Akame explained and Natsu nodded his head in understanding.

"I see.."

"In this world, one cut is usually just enough, with or without the poison. That's why I try to not rely too much on my Teigu." Akame said and that left Natsu in thought.

'She's definitely around my age and based on what Leone had told me about her past, makes me wonder, how much bloodshed had you endure all your life, Akame?' Natsu thought as he stared at the red eyed assassin who began walking again.

"Come on, we can't just stick around at one area, Zanku's not going to appear in front of us." Akame said and that brought Natsu out of his trance as he quickly followed Akame.

Standing high above the clock tower, was a lone figure with a malicious grin on his face, a green headpiece, with a large eye attached to it, on his head as he used it to observe Akame and Natsu.

It was Zanku, and on his head was the Teigu, the **Omnipotent of Five Sights: Spectator**.

"It seems that there are some assassins have joined the fray. I can't wait to play with some of them." Zanku said as he licked his lips.

"What an extremely violent city this is. Not only are there killers running about, but there are also assassins hiding in the shadows? Splendid, just splendid!" Zanku then observed the other Night Raid assassins in the area.

"So, Night Raid are in the Capital? I wonder which head I should take first." Zanku said as he turned from one group to another before his gaze fell on Natsu.

"Those eyes….filled with so much fire, so much… passion. Admirable, completely admirable." Zanku then flicks his finger.

"That settles it then, I'll have the most delicious one first."

Back with Natsu and Akame who were sitting on a bench as Natsu was stuffing his face with the candy bar Akame had brought, alongside the red eyed assassin, who was doing the same as the pinkette.

"Looks like he won't just reveal himself to us." Natsu said after he finished his last candy bar.

"It seems that we need to be patient, if he were to just appear in front of us like that then he wouldn't be such a hard target." Akame said as Natsu sighed.

"But, I'm getting bored!" Natsu whined and Akame sighed.

"Just keep your guard up and tell me when you see something suspicious." Akame said and Natsu sighed.

"I will, I will." Natsu said as he turned around to a dark alleyway when his eyes widened in shock.

Right there on the alleyway, smiling at him was his older brother, Zeref.

Zeref then walked into the alleyway and Natsu stood up.

"Uh, I'll be right back." Natsu said hurriedly and Akame looked at him weirdly.

"Are you going to the bathroom?" Akame asked.

"Sure, we'll go with that!" and with that, Natsu ran into the same alleyway Zeref entered.

He then saw his older brother jump through a gate, and without any hesitation whatsoever, Natsu then jumped over the gate as well.

' **Natsu** , **stop**! **It's a trap**!' Igneel shouted in his mind, but Natsu could hardly listen, his focus was on his brother.

"Natsu, what's taking you so long?" Akame asked as she poked her head into the alleyway, only to find it completely empty. Her eyes widened when she realized that the pinkette was elsewhere as worry began to fill her heart.

'Where did he go?' Akame thought as she clenched her fist tightly. Akame then began running through the streets, in hopes of finding the pinkette.

Natsu then began panting slowly as Zeref led him to a large plaza, the grin still on his face.

"Older brother." Natsu said as he began walking closer towards Zeref, whose arms were wide, as if he wanted to hold the pinkette in his arms, despite the protests from Igneel in his mind.

Once Natsu was just a step away from his older brother, his hands engulfed in flames, sending a fist at the black haired male, sending him back from the force of the punch.

Zeref was then replaced by a much larger man, eyes glaring at the pinkette who was smirking.

"I finally found you, Zanku the Executioner." Natsu said.

"How?! You were supposed to see the person you loved most, so why did you show no hesitation in attacking?!" Zanku shouted furiously and this time Natsu glared at the bigger blonde.

"Because my brother is already dead, I've come to accept that. But I can't accept the fact that you're using that as a way to get me!" Natsu shouted in rage, flames surrounding the pinkette.

"I'll make you pay!" Natsu roared before charging at the blonde haired man, sending a right hook at the larger man who caught it as Natsu then jumped back.

"Hoh, you got some spirit, boy." Zanku said before licking his lips, smiling maliciously.

"I'm going to enjoy crushing that spirit of yours." Zanku then charged at Natsu, sending punches after punches at the pinkette who could only block it.

Natsu then sent a kick at Zanku, but the man managed to catch it, holding the limb tightly.

Zanku began crushing the leg as Natsu shouted in pain and shot out a torrent of flames at the man, causing Zanku to jump back.

Natsu then held his leg and glared at the man.

" **Fire Dragon's Roar**!"

Natsu then shot out a torrent of flames at the blonde man who stood there, before slashing the flames in two with his hand blades.

Natsu used that moment to get behind Zanku and was about to send a fiery fist at the back of the man's head when Zanku sent a back kick at the pinkette's gut, causing Natsu to cough out some saliva as he crashed to the ground, a few feet away from Zanku.

Natsu then got up and was panting slightly.

'I can't just go in like that again, he's predicted all my moves so far, should I stall and wait for the others to get here?' Natsu thought.

"Should you wait for backup to arrive and fight together as a group?" Zanku started as Natsu's eyes widened in shock.

"Or do you have any time for that, is what you're thinking." Zanku said.

'Shit, he can read my mind? How's that even possible?' Natsu thought before his eyes wandered to the green eye on Zanku's forehead.

'Is it because of that thing?'

"Bingo! You're correct, this is my Teigu, **Spectator** , and one of the abilities it grants the user is **Insight**. I'm able to know what my opponents are thinking just by looking at their facial expression. With this, my observation skills are on top. " Zanku explained as he tapped his Teigu, with a wide smile, he turned to Natsu.

"For your own observation skills, would you like one of the shrunken heads from my collection?"

"Like hell I would! Besides, you sure like to talk, don't you?"

"Talking just so happen to be my favourite hobby. Also, if you were curious, I managed to find you with another one of the five abilities, **Farsight** , even in the dark night or in a thick fog, I'm able to see through miles!" Zanku exclaimed as Natsu charged at him.

"There's one thing this thing doesn't give you! It doesn't allow you to shut up!" Natsu then sent a punch at Zanku who moved his body to the right before Natsu sent a kick at Zanku's head, with the blonde man catching it.

When that happened, Natsu sent another fiery punch at Zanku's gut, sending the man back, as the attack managed to make a small hole on the man's clothes.

"Ah, I see you cleared your thoughts." Zanku said and Natsu only glared at him before charging at the man once more.

Natsu began with a barrage of punches and kicks, all aimed at the man with fast speed, however, the former executioner from prison managed to block each and every one of them.

" **Fire Dragon's Claw**!" Natsu then ignites his feet one fire as he turned his entire body at Zanku, aiming his attack at Zanku's head, but the blonde haired man managed to block it, however, the force of the attack was strong enough to send Zanku back.

"How utterly delightful! You're very strong! You've even managed to hurt me! This will be very fun after all! However…"

Natsu then charged at Zanku again with a battle cry.

"I can still read your movements!"

"You'll start off with a fake right hook and send an uppercut." Natsu did exactly what Zanku had predicted as the man avoided it with ease.

"Then you'll send a fiery kick towards my chest before shooting out flames from your mouth." Natsu then sent another fiery kick at Zanku who ducked under the attack before rolling away from Natsu's roar.

"And finally you'll be sending a powerful right hook, aiming for my chest!" Zanku then ducked under Natsu's attack as he slashed his weapon at Natsu's chest, causing the pinkette to cry out in pain as he quickly jumped back, a small cut could be seen on Natsu's chest.

'Man, this guy is really tough. But….' Natsu then got up and he was surrounded by flames.

"You're still not as strong as Night Raid!" Natsu shouted as he charged at Zanku.

" **Fire Dragon's Wing Attack**!"

Natsu then brought out his two hands and flames start to gather around his hands which then resembled a Dragon's wing.

Zanku had to jump back to avoid the flames, but Natsu anticipated that as he charged at the man at a very fast speed.

" **Fire Dragon's Iron Fist**!" Natsu's hand was engulfed in flames as he sent a punch at Zanku, who had to jump back in order to avoid it.

'Just what is he planning? His head is devoid of any thoughts and his movement only tells attack after attack.' Zanku thought.

"I'm not done yet!"

Flames then began shooting out from Natsu's elbow, propelling him forward.

Zanku then ducked at just the right time to avoid the punch, but that was all the time Natsu need to act out his next attack, as Natsu jumped over the executioner.

"With a flame on the right hand... and a flame on the left hand... When you combine the flames together..." Natsu chanted with his eyes closed as he opened them.

" **Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flames**!"

Zanku, after reading Natsu's movement, jumped back to avoid the giant fire ball, but what he didn't expect was after the attack struck the ground, a sea of flames was suddenly heading towards him.

"Gah!" Zanku cried out in pain as the sea of flames engulfed him.

Natsu then watched slowly but quickly got into his battle stance, it wasn't over yet.

Just then Zanku got up from the ground, his clothes burnt as the man now grew an enraged look on his face.

"That's IT!" Zanku roared as he began charging at Natsu, faster than what the pinkette had expected as Zanku started slashing his hand blades at Natsu, just as fast. Natsu could only block the attacks that came his way. However, despite his best efforts, he could only block some of them, before he jumped back, with cuts on his arms and chest.

"You're much tougher than any other opponent that I've faced before, you'll definitely make a good addition to my collection." Zanku said as Natsu glared at him.

"This isn't over yet!"

" **Fire Dragon's Roar**!" Natsu then shot out a torrent of flames at the blonde man who just moved his body to the right before slashing at Natsu once again, causing the rosette to have a large cut over his chest, causing Natsu to cry out in pain, and dropping to the ground. Blood began flowing out from the pinkette's chest from the massive cut.

"You know, I find it very satisfying to see people like you, whose eyes are full of fire, to beg for their lives. So that's why, I'm going to take my time to break that spirit of yours!" Zanku then gained a twisted smile, his teeth revealed to Natsu.

"So BEG! If you do so, maybe your friends can arrive just in time to save you. And then, I'll make sure to group your heads together." Zanku said and Natsu chuckled as he got up.

"If you think that I'm the type of person to give up, just because the going gets tough…." Natsu was then surrounded by flames once again and suddenly, it became much hotter, Zanku had noticed.

"Then, you're going to have to think again!" Natsu roared as he flames then erupted into the sky.

 ** _With Akame_**

Akame sprinted through the streets of the Capital at full speed, trying her best to find the pinkette.

'Where are you, Natsu?' Akame thought with worry.

'Don't tell me that he's fighting Zanku all by himself!' Akame thought and with that, her worry increased tenfold.

And that was when she saw a pillar of flames in the sky before Akame's eyes widened in realization.

"That's coming from the plaza!" and with that, Akame sprinted towards the plaza's direction.

'Please be alive when I get there, Natsu.'

 ** _With Natsu_**

" **Fire Dragon's Iron Fist**!"

Natsu then sent a fiery fist at Zanku who managed to block it before sending a slash at Natsu who jumped back to avoid it.

" **Fire Dragon's Wing Attack**!"

Natsu then brought out his two hands and flames start to gather around his hands which then resembled a Dragon's wing. Natsu then swung his arms, subsequently swinging the stream of fire at Zanku.

" **Fire Dragon's Roar**!"

Natsu then shot out a torrent of flames at Zanku who barely avoided the attack, but a small part of his arm was caught in the attack, burning it slightly.

'Since he can read my mind and movements, there's only one thing left that I can do! One final attack to end this!' Natsu thought as he got ready to charge at Zanku.

Zanku, hearing this, smirked.

"How valiant of you, I'm sure that your wounds hurt a lot! It sounds like you need the help of a master executioner to ease your pain!"

"Here I go!" Natsu then charged at Zanku, disappearing from Zanku's sight and before the executioner realized it, the pinkette was right in front of him.

" **Fire Dragon's Iron Fist Barrage**!"

Natsu then sent a barrage of fiery punches at Zanku who could only block them with his hand blades, and no matter how hard he tried to keep up with the pinkette, he was unable to.

'How does he still have so much stamina?!' Zanku thought in shock.

And with one loud cry, Natsu managed to break the hand blades with a punch, striking Zanku in the face, sending him crashing to the ground.

" **Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flames**!" Natsu then engulfed his hands in flames as he created a massive fire ball before throwing it at the downed Zanku.

Zanku watched in horror as an explosion engulfed him.

Natsu then dropped to his knees in exhaustion as he grew a smile on his face.

It was finally done! He managed to beat Zanku!

Natsu then got up and began walking towards Zanku's body. As soon as he reached, the rosette covered his arm in flames, about to kill the executioner, when said executioner's arm grabbed his face tightly.

Natsu was shocked that the man was still alive and conscious and he got a good look at the man and noticed that his skin was completely scorched.

"You little punk, I'll make you pay!" and with that, Zanku began slamming Natsu's to the ground, over and over again, causing blood to fall from Natsu's head.

"Damn it…" Natsu cursed in pain as Zanku had a malicious grin on his face.

"Any last words, boy?" Zanku asked as he brought Natsu closer towards him, an action that caused Natsu to smirk.

"Yeah I do. You just made a big mistake!" Natsu then sent a kick at Zanku's gut, causing the blonde executioner to drop the rosette who back flipped away.

"You little piece of shit!" Zanku roared out in anger as Natsu smirked.

"What's wrong? Can't handle the pain?"

"Silence!" Zanku then charged at Natsu who stood there.

Zanku then swung his fist at Natsu who dodged it with ease, angering Zanku, who started sending a barrage of punches at the rosette, something that barely affected the pinkette, despite his vision covered by the blood.

Natsu then caught one of Zanku's fist, as a smirk grew on the pinkette's face.

Natsu then lifted the man up before tossing him to the ground as Zanku rolled off the ground, minimizing the damage as he panted.

'How does he have so much energy?! No normal human being should be able to possess so much energy.' Zanku thought as he suddenly heard a thought in his head.

'I'm going to trick him by using my **Fire Dragon's Roar** before sending a barrage of **Fire Dragon's Iron Fist** again.'

Zanku then smirked when he heard the thought.

'Thinking of your final attack isn't a good plan.' Zanku thought as Natsu shot out a torrent of flames from his mouth at Zanku who avoided it.

'Now to just wait for him to charge at me.' Zanku thought but he watched in horror when he saw Natsu's body being engulfed by flames.

" **Dragon Slayer Secret Arts: Crimson Lotus: Exploding Flame Blade**!"

Natsu swipes his arms in a circular fashion, creating a powerful, and highly destructive, torrent of flames towards Zanku's direction.

Zanku could only watch the flames in horror before a soft smile grew on his face.

Zanku then screamed out in pain as the flames engulfed him, sending him flying through the air before he crashed to the ground.

Zanku then faced the dark blue skies above before he realized that Natsu was towering over him.

"I lost…" Zanku said and Natsu nodded his head.

"You did."

"Tell me, how do you deal with the voices in your head?" Zanku suddenly asked and Natsu was confused by the question.

"What do you mean?"

"The ones you hear when it's become very quiet. The voices of the people you've killed, moaning all the way from the depths of Hell." Zanku said.

"I don't." Natsu said as he looked up to the sky.

"I don't hear any voices at all." Natsu said as Zanku closed his eyes.

"I see…and here I thought an assassin like yourself would understand me…" Zanku said.

"But…"

"Just because I don't hear them, doesn't mean I don't face the pain in my heart knowing that I've killed a man. It hurts to this very day." Natsu said.

"And how'd you deal with them?"

"I have the people I care about to help me with it." Natsu said with a smile, and suddenly he could see everyone's faces from Night Raid appeared on the sky.

"They helped me overcome the pain, they helped me embrace who I've become and who I will become." Natsu explained and Zanku smiled as he began to lose consciousness.

"Before you end me….I want to know your name." Zanku said.

"It's Natsu. My name is Natsu." Natsu said and Zanku's smile grew by a bit.

"Thank you…Natsu." And with that the man lost consciousness.

Natsu then grabbed Zanku's head before breaking his neck, dropping the lifeless body to the ground.

'Looks like another job has been-'

"Natsu?!" a voice shouted as Natsu's eyes widened, recognizing the voice instantly as he turned around and saw two figures standing at a relatively nearby distance.

"Sayo, Ieyasu."

 _ **End chapter**_

 _ **Fairy Tail x Akame Ga Kill Dialogue**_

 _ **Christopher Dragkrow: Oh, cliffhanger, I'm an asshole for that, I know. But anyways, Sayo and Ieyasu witnessed their friend kill someone, how will they react? And why did they arrive so late? Find that out in the next chapter!**_

 _ **Natsu Dragneel: If you enjoyed it then leave reviews and not flames!**_

 _ **Christopher Dragkrow: Also want to know when this story will be updated? Then favorite and follow this story!**_

 _ **The two of them: We hope to see you soon**_

 _ **Have a good one everyone**_

 _ **-Christopher Dragkrow signing out**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Fairy Tail x Akame Ga Kill Dialogue**_

 _ **Christopher Dragkrow: Hello everyone what is going on?**_

 _ **Natsu Dragneel: Sup my awesome peeps**_

 _ **Christopher Dragkrow: Welcome to the eighth chapter of "The Fire Dragon of Night Raid". I hope you guys enjoy this story just as much as I enjoy doing it for you.**_

 _ **Thanks to "Natsu is Awesome" for his idea, make sure to check him out!**_

 _ **Natsu Dragneel: I can't wait to see it!**_

 _ **Christopher Dragkrow: Well let's go ahead into the story!**_

 ** _The two of them: Review, Favourite, Follow and most importantly no flames please._**

'Thoughts'

"Speaking"

" _Flashback"_

" ** _Moves/Attacks"_**

' ** _Speaking in Natsu's head'_**

 ** _Spread the love of Fairy Tail x Akame Ga Kill Crossovers!_**

 _ **Also I have a YouTube channel now! My channel is: Christopher Dragkrow**_

 _ **Chapter 8:**_

'Well, this is really fucking bad.' Natsu thought to himself as he closed his eyes and sighed.

This was definitely not the reunion he was hoping for.

"Natsu, y-you've just killed him!" Ieyasu pointed out shakily and Natsu clenched his fists tightly, guilt in his eyes as he mustered all of his courage to look at his brunette friend.

"I know Ieyasu, I know."

"Why are you so calm about it?! You've just killed a man!" Ieyasu shouted, bewildered and horrified that the pinkette he had befriended on the road was actually a murderer.

"Ieyasu, before you come to any conclusions, let me explain-" Natsu started, but was then interrupted by another's voice coming from afar.

"Natsu!"

'Shit! Akame why'd you have to come now?!' Natsu thought, after hearing the red eyed assassin's voice.

Ieyasu also turned to the sound and was shocked to see a really beautiful black haired female running towards them, he was even more shocked that she called out Natsu's name. However, the most shocking thing of all was that said female was from a group of professional assassins that aim to overthrow the Empire the group known as Night Raid.

Now, Ieyasu knew that he was nowhere near smart. That was reserved for someone like Sayo. To be honest, he was barely average when it comes to his intelligence. However, it doesn't take a genius to realize the situation after what he had just witnessed.

"Wait, Natsu…" Ieyasu said and he could have sworn he heard Natsu twitching.

"Don't tell me that you're a part of Night Raid?!" Ieyasu shouted, pointing at the pinkette as Akame arrived in the time to hear the brunette's statement.

"An enemy?" Akame then narrowed her eyes at the two village folks, pointing Murasame at them as Ieyasu gulped in fear. However, before Akame could charge at the two and potentially kill them both, Natsu grabbed her by her wrists, stopping her movement.

Akame then turned to the pinkette in shock, her face showing all the questions she wanted to ask him. Natsu then gave her a small smile that says it all. Akame nodded her head and sheathes her sword once again, causing Ieyasu to sigh in relief before he glared at Natsu.

"So, what'd you have to say, Natsu? Are you a part of Night Raid?" Ieyasu asked in a serious tone which caused Natsu to sigh as he turned to his friend, locking eyes with him.

"Yes, I AM a part of Night Raid." Natsu's words then caused Ieyasu to grit his teeth in anger and clench his fists tightly.

"So all this time you were a part of a group of murderers?!" Ieyasu said, spitting the word "murderers" as if it were venom which caused Natsu to growl at him.

"You better watch your mouth Ieyasu, they're my friends." Natsu said and this caused Ieyasu's glare to intensify.

"Then what are we to you?!" Ieyasu shouted at Natsu whose eyes went wide at that.

"Are you going to tell me that the days that you, Sayo and I spent on the road meant nothing to you?!"

"Of course not!" Natsu shouted back, his bangs covering his eyes.

Akame watched in silence as she frowned, feeling a bit guilty since it was her appearance that caused the mess in the first place.

"Then what?!"

"You guys are my friends!" Natsu said, desperation in his voice.

"Then tell me why you'd kill that man!" Ieyasu pointed at the lifeless body of Zanku.

"What did he do to deserve death?!"

"Mass murder." Akame said emotionlessly, shocking both Ieyasu and Natsu, who forgot that she was even there.

"W-what?"

"That man which Natsu had just killed was a former executioner for the Empire, he has killed more lives than you could ever imagine. And by killing him, Natsu has saved plenty of innocent lives." Akame said monotonously.

"B-but there's obviously other ways than killing!"

"And could you state them?" Akame asked with a hint of challenge in her voice, causing Ieyasu to mumble under his breath.

"Ieyasu, the Empire is not as pure as you think it is. I've seen firsthand of all the dark and evil things they do behind people's backs. Killing them may be wrong, but it's definitely the only thing to do." Natsu said, causing Ieyasu to turn his gaze to the ground.

"We're done here, come on Sayo, let's go!" Ieyasu then turned around and began walking away, before he stopped and realized that his black haired friend was not following him, instead she was just standing in place.

"Sayo?"

Meanwhile, Sayo, who had been silent during the whole conversation, looked up from the ground and looked at Natsu in the eye.

"Natsu, were the bonds that we made on the road real?" Sayo asked and Natsu could detect the worry in her voice, so he gave her a reassuring smile.

"Of course they did, it was a blast!" Natsu said with a toothy grin which caused Sayo to smile as well.

"I see… Well this will definitely take some time to get used to, but I believe in you Natsu." Sayo said which caused Natsu to smile and for Ieyasu's eyes to widen in shock.

"You're kidding me, right Sayo?" Ieyasu asked as he walked towards his childhood companion and held the black haired female from her shoulders.

Sayo then nodded her head.

"I'm sure Ieyasu. If what Natsu said was true then we need to do something about it, we can't just sit down thinking that we're going to save our village when all of these things are happening!" Sayo said, removing Ieyasu's hands away from her.

"But what can we do?! Even if Natsu is telling the truth, we're just people from the village!" Ieyasu said to her and Natsu, who has been listening to the two, suddenly had an idea.

"Why don't you both join Night Raid?"

"What?!" all three people, excluding Natsu, shouted in shock.

"Natsu, we can't just bring people to join us." Akame said, shocked that Natsu had even thought of it.

"As if we're going to join people like you anyways!" Ieyasu shouted back, only to get slapped at the back of the head by Sayo.

"Hoh, so what's happening here?" a mischievous sounded and everyone turned to see the other Night Raid members standing in front of them.

"Looks like the job's done but you two haven't met up with us yet, I guess this is the reason why." Leone said as she turned to the two villagers who eyed her cautiously.

Natsu then stepped forward. "Leone, I want these two to join Night Raid." In response to that, Leone just shook her head at the pinkette and even waved a finger at him.

"Sorry but no can do, Natsu. We're not in charge of saying who gets to join us, that's meant for the Boss."

"But weren't you the one who brought me to Night Raid anyways?"

"Tch, I already got punished for that." Oh, her poor ears, it felt like they were bleeding after the torture Najenda had dished out for her.

"But they're really strong!" Natsu insisted and Mine scoffed.

"Please. They look like the very sorts that would get tricked by some rich family before getting tortured until they died." Mine said and even though both Ieyasu and Sayo were angry at the pinkette's comment, they both shuddered for whatever reasons. The thought of it seemed too likely.

"Are you sure about this Natsu, why are you so insistent about letting those two join us?" Bulat asked, curious as to why the pinkette wanted those two of all people to join.

"It's because they want to make a difference as well." Natsu said and just when Ieyasu was about to say something to retort, Sayo covered his mouth, preventing him from saying anything.

Leone then sighed as she placed her hands at the back of her head.

"Well, looks like I can't make you change your mind, so if you really want them join us then you need to ask the Boss. We'll leave you three alone for now, see you at the base!" Leone said as she began walking off with the others, leaving only Natsu, Sayo and Ieyasu alone in the plaza.

An awkward silence filled the group as Natsu rubbed the back of his head.

"So…..that happened." Natsu said, trying to break the silence, but it wasn't enough as both Ieyasu and Sayo were looking at the ground as if it was the most interesting thing in the world. Natsu then sighed.

"Look, I'm sorry for making decisions without you guys' consent. But I couldn't just leave the both of you here in the Empire alone without knowing the true horrors of it." Natsu said and Sayo looked up and shook her head at him.

"It's not that Natsu, in fact we're glad that you stepped up for us. It's just that, we're going to be a part of a group of assassins, we've never killed a man before, and what's it like being with them? Are they blood lusted, do they enjoy killing, will they kill us as well?!" Sayo then paled at the thought while Natsu chuckled at her.

"Believe me, they may seem like that at first, but after getting to know them for weeks now, they definitely do NOT act like they're assassins. In fact, they act normal, though some of them have their own special characteristics." Natsu chuckled at the end as he thought about the members of Night Raid.

Akame was a silent and emotionless glutton for food, Leone was always relaxed and cheerful, Bulat was homosexual, Lubbock was a giant pervert, Mine has a short temper, Sheele was an airhead and Najenda was an awful comedian with bad puns. Definitely not what one might expect of a group of assassins. But, they were HIS family and he wouldn't ask for more.

Sayo then smiled a bit when she saw Natsu smiling while in his train of thoughts before she frowned and turned to her childhood friend whose bangs were covering his eyes.

"Ieyasu." Sayo called out and Ieyasu turned to her.

"What is it? Are we leaving soon?" Ieyasu asked with a monotone voice.

"What's wrong with you Ieyasu? Why are you acting this way?" Sayo asked in concern, not understanding as to what could have happened to her friend that it made him this way.

Ieyasu then frowned at her. "Why are you willing to join them? I don't understand as to what could have possessed you to want to join them! They're a group of assassins for goodness sake!"

Sayo then frowned. So THAT was what's bothering him.

"Ieyasu, I can understand your confusion. But Natsu was right, the Empire isn't as pure as most people think. Remember the travelling merchants we passed by on our way here?" Sayo asked and Ieyasu DID remember.

The two had saved some passing merchants from a group of bandits, and after saving them they intended to get some help to the Empire, however instead of getting directions, they received a warning from them, stating the dangers of going to such a place.

Their words still stuck to his head till this day.

" _I'm warning you boy, it's much better to stay in whatever village you've been staying in because that place is worse than the shit you're going through now."_

He didn't think much of it until he saw **Natsu** again. Killing a man right in front of his eyes.

Somehow that name has caused him for grief than anything in this world already. And to think that he was friends with him.

Ieyasu then laughed drily. "Natsu again, eh?" Ieyasu whispered but Sayo was able to catch it.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that it's because of Natsu that you wanted to join Night Raid right? It's because of your crush on him!" Ieyasu shouted at the female, his fists clenched tightly as the image of the pinkette appeared in his mind, infuriating him.

"Ever since you've met him, all you ever talked about is Natsu, Natsu and fucking Natsu! You've completely forgot that I even exist!"

And just before he could say anymore, he felt a stinging pain on his right cheek. He had been slapped.

Ieyasu was shocked as his eyes were wide. Sayo had never slapped him before, not even once!

"How dare you." Sayo whispered as her bangs covered her eyes, preventing Ieyasu from looking at her black orbs.

"How dare you say that!" Sayo then slapped Ieyasu again and this time Ieyasu accepted it wholeheartedly, he deserved it after all. He let his emotions get the better of him.

"Do you think that I'd only join them because of Natsu? How low do you think I am?" Ieyasu couldn't answer that question nor did he had the answer for it.

"I'm sorry for neglecting you, Ieyasu, I really am, but we need to stick together if we want to stop the Empire. From what I've heard when we first entered the Empire, THEY are the main reason why our village are suffering because of the taxes they send." Sayo said and Ieyasu merely kept quiet, looking down to the ground. Until a warm pair of arms engulfed him for a hug, causing him to gasp in shock when he saw Sayo hugging him.

"Please forgive me, Ieyasu." Sayo said softly and Ieyasu returned the hug slowly and chuckled, closing his eyes as he felt Sayo's warmth. He truly was jealous of Natsu, to be able to get her within the few days of travelling together while he's been trying it for years now.

However, for now he'll just enjoy whatever he has with Sayo and for him to get that, he'll need to stay with her.

"Alright, you win. We'll go to Night Raid TOGETHER." Sayo smiled when she heard that, but didn't break the hug, Ieyasu still needed some comfort after all the pain she's caused him.

Watching them close by was none other than Natsu who had a smile on his face. He could feel the tension between the three of them and he was glad that Sayo and Ieyasu were able to solve whatever problem they had, but the problem will still stand if HE didn't do anything to change it.

"I don't want to ruin the moment, but I think that it's time for us to go, wouldn't want the guards to question us about the damage caused around here." Natsu said, causing the childhood friends to break off their embrace and nodded as Natsu began walking off with both Sayo and Ieyasu in suit.

It took them a few hours before they arrived at Night Raid's base, and they were instantly greeted by Najenda who glanced at the two behind Natsu.

"So these two are the ones that you want to be recruited, Natsu?" Najenda asked and Natsu nodded his head while Sayo and Ieyasu were getting nervous under the hard look given by Najenda before the silver haired female sighed.

"We'll need to evaluate them thoroughly first before we can properly add them to our ranks, but we'll keep them here for now." Najenda said before turning back to the two, giving them a glare that send shivers down their spine.

"If you two tell anyone about the location of our base to anyone, I'll personally kill you two myself, do I make myself clear?" the two quickly nodded their head in fear before Najenda smiled and walked off.

"Man, she's really scary." Ieyasu said after Najenda was out of sight, getting nods from both Natsu and Sayo.

"As scary as she is, she's a really nice person." Natsu said and Ieyasu scoffed.

"I'll believe it when I actually see it." Ieyasu said and Natsu ushered them into the base and brought them to their respective rooms, introduced them to everyone in Night Raid and showed them around the base, all in the span of 30 minutes. Natsu then left the two after Akame rushed to heal the wounds on his body.

The next day, Natsu then entered the dining room, his body covered in bandages making him look like a mummy.

"Hey, are you okay?" Sayo asked worriedly and Natsu shrugged it off.

"Don't worry I'm fine, Akame just went overboard with the bandages." Natsu said as he sat beside Sayo who was reading a book.

"What book are you reading?" Natsu asked curiously.

"Oh, it's a book that's talking about some of the known Teigus that were created." Sayo said as she flipped through another page and it landed on a Teigu called " **Demon's Extract** ".

"Woah, a Teigu that allows the user to manipulate ice? That sounds cool (no pun intended)." Sayo said before she turned to Natsu.

"Wait, don't you have a Teigu as well that allows you to use fire?" Sayo asked and Natsu nodded his head.

"Yeah, and it's called " **King of Draconic Flames: Igneel** ", to be honest with you, I didn't know about it until the Boss told me yesterday." Natsu said embarrassedly as he rubbed the back of his head while Sayo smiled at him.

"It's fine. Anyways, wouldn't it be awesome to see you and the user of this Teigu in a fight? A battle between fire and ice would be so cool!" Sayo said and Natsu nodded his head in agreement.

"You shouldn't wish for something like that." Najenda's voice rang through the room as Natsu and Sayo turned to the former general.

"But why not? I want to fight him!" Natsu whined but immediately stopped when he saw Najenda's glare at him.

"Say, Miss Najenda, do you know who the user of **Demon's Extract** is?" Sayo asked and Najenda turned to her with a soft smile.

"Please, call me Najenda, I'm not that old, and to answer your question, yes I do know the user." Najenda said softly as she rubbed her metallic arm softly.

It still haunts her to this very day.

"Well who is she?" Natsu asked impatiently and just when Najenda was about to open her about to speak, someone beat her to it.

"Her name is Esdeath and she's a High-ranking officer in the Empire." Akame said as she entered the dining room and sat down beside Natsu.

'So, she's part of the Empire, eh? Is she strong?" Natsu asked and Najenda nodded her head.

"Well, she's the main reason I'm like this." Najenda said as she pointed to her hand and Natsu got angry at that.

"That bitch! Where is she?! I'll beat her up!" Natsu said and Najenda sighed as she punched Natsu's head, causing a massive bump to appear.

"Oww! What was that for?" Natsu complained as he tended to his bruise and Najenda shook her head.

"Calm down, it happened a long time ago, it was during the time I wanted to leave the Empire. Also Natsu, you shouldn't take Esdeath lightly, in my opinion, she is wielding the most powerful Teigu." Najenda said causing Igneel to scoff.

' **It's only second to me**!' Igneel bragged and Natsu couldn't help but agree with him.

"So, where is this Esdeath person at?" Natsu asked and that was when Lubbock decided to step in the conversation after entering the dining room.

"From what we've heard, she's currently with her army in the Northern Lands, trying to conquer it." Lubbock then crossed his arms. "That's also where the Hero of the North, Numa Seika, resides."

"The Hero of the North?" Natsu asked.

"Oh, I've heard about him in stories while I was in the village, he's also the Prince of the Northern Tribe who's gain their trust and faith as a strategist and a warrior. I've heard that he's very strong." Sayo said and Najenda nodded her head.

"The Northern Tribe are planning an attack an all-out attack on the Capital and as a defensive measure, the Empire has sent HER to deal with them." Najenda said worriedly and Lubbock walked behind Najenda and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"You don't need to worry so much about it. It'll take them at least a year to conquer the Northern Regions, even with that woman leading the charge. We shouldn't underestimate the Hero's strength." Lubbock said and Najenda gave the green haired male a soft smile which caused him to blush.

"That's true…"

"Then that's it!" Natsu said with a smirk causing everyone's attention to the pinkette.

"We just need to collect more and more Teigu's so that we can beat the Empire!" Natsu said proudly and everyone from Night Raid just sweat dropped.

"Natsu, that was already the plan." Najenda said, but that didn't deter Natsu's spirit in the slightest.

"No problem! Just leave it to me!" Natsu pounded his chest.

"Oi, oi, stop trying to act cool with that pink hair of yours!" Lubbock said angrily, he didn't like the fact that the pinkette was getting so much attention from the girls of Night Raid.

Natsu then grew a tick mark as he glared at the green haired male before a fight started between the two.

"I'm sorry for these two, Sayo. I just have no way of controlling them." Najenda said as she rubbed her temples. The two were giving her constant headaches, while Sayo merely chuckled and waved it off.

"It's fine, personally, I feel like it'll be more lively that way. My village was never like this, so I quite enjoy the change." Sayo smiled and this time it was Najenda that chuckled.

"Don't let Mine know about this, but I think you'll fit in here just great, Sayo." Najenda said and Akame nodded her head in agreement.

"She's a good cook as well, I approve." Akame said and at the right moment Natsu's stomach growled loudly causing the pinkette to scratch his cheeks sheepishly.

"Speaking about food, I'm starving!" everyone then chuckled in amusement as Sayo walked into the kitchen and brought food for everyone, starting their breakfast.

Later after breakfast Natsu excused himself saying that he needed some fresh air and began walking through the thick woods that was covering around the base.

"Man that was good!" Natsu said, patting his stomach in happiness. Sayo sure was a great cook!

' **I'm glad that you're finally done stuffing your face, I had to endure listening to your loud chewing and let me tell you, it's not pleasant thing to hear**.' Igneel said and Natsu just ignored the voice in his head and kept on walking through the dense forest.

However as he did so he caught someone's scent following him nearby and it wasn't anyone he's met before.

'Someone from the Empire?' Natsu thought as he hastened his pace through the woods with his pursuer following equally as fast and after a few minutes of walking, Natsu stopped in the middle of a clearing.

"You can come out now, there's nowhere for you to hide anymore." Natsu shouted out but all he got in return was silence, causing him to growl in annoyance and he created a small ball of fire in his hands.

"Since you didn't want to come out when I asked nicely…." Natsu then threw the fireball at a tree, a figure jumping up in the air to avoid it, landing on the ground a few feet in front of Natsu.

"Man, you're really impatient, aren't you?" the figure asked and Natsu glared at him after noticing a familiar badge on his clothes.

The man looked around his age, he had spiky raven hair and dark blue eyes and the man was wearing a black undershirt, long blue pants and a white coat which had the emblem of the Empire. The man was smiling rather cockily in Natsu's eyes, angering the pinkette even more.

"Say, are you a member of Night Raid?" the figure asked.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Natsu replied, getting into his battle stance.

"Hey, hey, I'm not here to fight." The figure raised his hands up, causing Natsu lower his stance, but the rosette was still wary of the figure in front of him.

"It's been a while since I've been around here, guess they really trusted me even though I betrayed them all." The figure snickered as Natsu was confused about what he said until his eyes widened in realization.

 _You see, in the past we had another member. He and Mine got along really well and she trusted him a lot, actually, we all trusted him. However, he was actually a spy for the Empire and was gathering information for them by pretending to be one of us._

 _His name was Gray Fullbuster._

Natsu's entire body was engulfed in flames as he glared at the figure in front of him.

"So, you're Gray Fullbuster." Natsu said and Gray turned to him with a smirk.

"Heh, looks like they're telling stories of me now, how nice of them." Gray said sarcastically and Natsu growled menacingly at the raven haired male.

"Give me one reason as to why I shouldn't kill you right here and now." Natsu said and Gray smirked at him.

"Well first of all, I didn't give off any information to the Empire about Night Raid, notably their members and base, so they have to grateful to me for that. And I can even tell you a second reason, we're the same." Gray said, confusing Natsu in the process.

"I have nothing in common with bastards like you." Natsu said and Gray shook his finger at the pinkette.

"You may think so but…" Gray then pulled out a necklace hidden in his clothes.

The necklace had a small blue orb in the middle and with his enhanced vision, Natsu was able to see some blue aura swirling inside of the orb.

"A necklace?"

"It's not just any necklace, this, my friend, is my Teigu, " **Demonic Sub Zero: Silver** ""

' **It's not possible**.' Igneel said in shock and Natsu was just about to ask, Gray responded.

"We both wield Teigus, but not just any Teigus, we're both wielders of the Lost Teigus." Gray said, confusing Natsu even more.

"Lost Teigus? What are you talking about?" Natsu asked and Gray smirked.

"Alas, my time is up. I'll see you again, Natsu Dragneel. Oh and before I leave let me give you a warning." Gray then turned to the pinkette with a serious expression on his face.

"The two of us aren't the only Lost Teigu wielders. There are others and are currently in hiding, but they WILL appear in the future, whether it affects you or not, is all up to them." Gray said and with that he jumped away, leaving Natsu alone in the clearing.

'Just what was he talking about?' Natsu thought.

' **Be very careful of** **him** , **Natsu**. **He's very dangerous**.' Igneel said.

"Igneel, what did he mean about Lost Teigus? Najenda said that you were a "failed Teigu"." Igneel then sighed as Natsu's scarf glowed and an astral form of Igneel appeared in front of the man.

" **You better sit down for this, Natsu**. **There's a lot of things I need to tell you about this**." Igneel said and closed his eyes.

He never expected THEM to find wielders of their own.

" **Long ago to the times when the First Emperor ruled over the Empire, Danger Beasts roamed the land more freely than they ever could compared to these times and during that time, myself alongside five more Danger Beasts were the most dangerous to ever come across the land. In fact, we were named the "The Monstrous Mayhem" as we brought mayhem to wherever we go. We were very dangerous up to the point that the Emperor called upon his strongest units to capture us so that we may be turned into Teigus. However, like I said before, the plan failed. As for the other Danger Beasts it's a mystery to me to whatever happened to them**." Igneel explained and Natsu frowned.

"That doesn't explain why you're called Lost Teigus though." Natsu said and Igneel shook his head.

" **Believe me when I say this, I have no idea as to what the term means as well. However names like these shouldn't be given into much thought**. **It's the Teigus and their abilities that are more important**."

"Then what were you talking about before?" Natsu asked and Igneel sighed as he rested on the grassy clearing.

" **Apparently that man you've just met, is wielding a Teigu that was fused with one of the Monstrous Mayhem. The Danger Beast that brought blizzards wherever he goes, Silver the Demon**." Igneel said as the mighty dragon thought back to the last time he had last seen his acquaintance.

"Wait, didn't you say that you were the last Teigu that was being created? You never told me about there being more!" Natsu said and Igneel groaned.

" **Didn't you hear what I said? I said that after I was fused into a Teigu, whatever happened to the rest are a mystery and apparently, based on what that man said, the others were turned into Teigus as well**." Igneel said and Natsu clenched his fists in worry.

"Are they a part of the Empire as well?" Natsu asked and Igneel shrugged.

"I'm not sure, everything is based on their users, if they ARE a part of the Empire, then we'll just have to beat them." Igneel said and Natsu nodded his head determinedly.

"Say, what were the other four of the Monstrous Mayhem?" Natsu asked.

" **The others were also Dragon-Type Danger Beasts like me, the first is the Metallicana, and he's a Danger Beast with thick iron scales that is almost impossible to break. The second is Weisslogia, whose speed is unmeasurable, out of all of us, he's the fastest one. The third is Skiadrum who's definitely the most evasive out of all of us with his ability to hide in the shadows**." Igneel stopped, causing Natsu to raise an eyebrow.

"What about the last one?" Natsu asked and Igneel merely shook his head.

" **As for the last one, there's nothing much I can tell you, Natsu. All I can tell you is that he's a Dragon-Type Danger Beast and that he's the strongest out of the six of us**." Igneel said.

"Surely you must know his name, right?"

" **Yes, I do. His name is…..Acnologia**."

 _ **End chapter**_

 _ **Fairy Tail x Akame Ga Kill Dialogue**_

 _ **Christopher Dragkrow: And that's the end of this chapter, I hope you enjoyed it! Now I apologize for the late chapter and to be honest, I was getting bored with not reading, all of the stories I followed in fanfic are not getting updated especially the ones I desperately want to read! So yeah…. And yes, there's drama between Natsu and Ieyasu, will they get along or will it all be for naught? Also Natsu and Gray have met each other face to face for the first time? Also who are the other users of the "Lost Teigu"? Find all that out in the story!**_

 _ **Natsu Dragneel: If you enjoyed it then leave reviews and not flames!**_

 _ **Christopher Dragkrow: Also want to know when this story will be updated? Then favorite and follow this story!**_

 _ **The two of them: We hope to see you soon**_

 _ **Have a good one everyone**_

 _ **-Christopher Dragkrow signing out**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Fairy Tail x Akame Ga Kill Dialogue**_

 _ **Christopher Dragkrow: Hello everyone what is going on?**_

 _ **Natsu Dragneel: Sup my awesome peeps**_

 _ **Christopher Dragkrow: Welcome to the ninth chapter of "The Fire Dragon of Night Raid". I hope you guys enjoy this story just as much as I enjoy doing it for you.**_

 _ **Thanks to "Natsu is Awesome" for his idea, make sure to check him out!**_

 _ **Natsu Dragneel: I can't wait to see it!**_

 _ **Christopher Dragkrow: Well let's go ahead into the story!**_

 ** _The two of them: Review, Favourite, Follow and most importantly no flames please._**

'Thoughts'

"Speaking"

" _Flashback"_

" ** _Moves/Attacks"_**

' ** _Speaking in Natsu's head'_**

 ** _Spread the love of Fairy Tail x Akame Ga Kill Crossovers!_**

 _ **Also I have a YouTube channel now! My channel is: Christopher Dragkrow**_

 _ **Now plenty of you think that I dislike Gray because I usually make him the villain in my stories, however that's not the case at all. I'm fine with Gray to be honest, it's just that I enjoy having Natsu and Gray actually fighting to prove whoever is stronger as enemies, and that's all. And now onto the chapter!**_

 _ **Also in the next chapter will be a filler chapter. A chapter of romance, so remember to comment on who you want Natsu to have a chapter with!**_

 _ **Chapter 9:**_

It'd been a few days since Natsu's encounter with Gray from the Empire and his discovery of the Lost Teigus, and ever since then Natsu had been training himself to the limit, despite his injuries, causing everyone from Night Raid to worry about their male pinkette. And speaking of Night Raid, both Sayo and Ieyasu have passed their evaluation test given by Najenda, much to the disappointment of Mine.

Currently we see our main character in Night Raid's training grounds and in front of him were some large boulders which were twice his size.

Natsu didn't let their size deter him and started punching the boulders, breaking them with only a single punch and as soon as he was done the pinkette started panting heavily.

Watching him were Sayo and Akame who were both standing on the side of the training ground by the railings.

"He's been here since early this morning, isn't he pushing himself a bit too hard?" Sayo asked worriedly and Akame nodded her head in agreement as her red eyes continued to watch as Natsu started his sit-ups, for the tenth time of the morning.

"I've never seen him work so hard before." Akame stated as she frowned after seeing Natsu wince in pain from his bruise he received from training, which had still not yet recovered.

"We should stop him." And just when Sayo was about to stop Natsu from overworking himself even more, a hand grabbed her by the shoulder, stopping her. Sayo then turned back and saw none other than Leone who also had a frown on her face.

"It's better for you to leave him alone." Leone said, shocking both Akame and Sayo.

"But why? Do you see how tired he is?!" Sayo said and Leone sighed.

"Of course I do, it'll be really hard for me to NOT notice it. Besides, it's an order from the Boss." Leone said and Sayo reluctantly stepped back as Natsu continued his training with some pushups this time.

'I must get stronger, I MUST!' Natsu thought to himself.

' **Natsu, you need to take a break**. **You're still injured after you pushed yourself too hard**.' Igneel said worriedly, however Natsu ignored the Danger Beast in his head and continued on his pushups and as he did so, the pinkette started seeing stars and as predicted, Natsu then fainted on the ground.

"Natsu!" the three girls then ran towards the man's unconscious body as Akame quickly placed her hand on his neck, checking his pulse as she sighed in relief.

"He's fine, he just fainted off exhaustion." Akame said and Leone carried him bridal style.

"We should bring him to his room for some rest." Leone said as the blonde then carried Natsu to his room, leaving Akame and Sayo alone in the training ground.

"What could have affected Natsu so much to this?" Akame asked as she began to wonder.

"Maybe it's about Esdeath? It all started after he heard about her?" Sayo suggested, creating even more questions in Akame's mind.

 _ **With Leone**_

After dropping the pinkette on his bed, Leone began walking through the hallway of the base in silence, thinking to herself.

"Oh Leone, there you are! I was just about to call Sheele to get you." Najenda said when she saw the blonde haired female.

"Hey Boss, what do you think could have happened to Natsu?" Leone asked and Najenda sighed.

"Believe me when I say that I too am curious as to what could have make Natsu so addicted with training, however, we shouldn't force him to stop if that is what he wishes to do. For now, we have to wait for him to wake up so that he may carry on with today's mission." Najenda said gaining a growl from Leone.

"But you saw his condition as well, Boss! You can't expect him to go on missions while he's like that!" Leone all but shouted at Najenda who gave her a glare, causing Leone to flinch.

"I'm sure I didn't ask for your opinion, Leone. To ensure the Resistance Army's victory, we need to do everything we can to defeat the Empire."

"But what if it causes Natsu his life?" Leone demanded and Najenda glare intensified at the blonde.

"Do you really think I'm that heartless then? Don't think so low of me Leone, Natsu's a member of Night Raid which means that I hold responsibility to whatever happens to Natsu, do you really think I'd ever force him to do something that would cost him his life?" Najenda asked and Leone instantly turned her gaze to the ground and Najenda sighed.

"You'll be accompanying Natsu to patrol the slums of the Capital, if any of you find anything suspicious come back and report it immediately, understand?" Najenda asked and all she got was a nod from Leone before the blonde walked off causing Najenda to sigh even more as the former general placed a hand on her temples.

'That was the first time Leone ever shouted at me like she did, she must really care for Natsu for her to do that.' Najenda smiled softly as she walked off as well.

 _ **With Natsu**_

Natsu then groaned as the light shined at his face, causing the pinkette to get up and looked around his surroundings.

"I'm in my room? How'd I get here?" Natsu asked himself when suddenly he felt a surging pain from his gut and the rosette immediately flinched, placing his hand on the wound.

' **Guess you're finally awake**.' Igneel's voice sounded through his head.

'Igneel, what happened to me?' Natsu asked the Dragon who snorted.

' **You were being a damn idiot and overworked your body, thus leading you to faint. That blonde girl brought you back to your room**. **You caused everyone to worry about you these past few days, did you know that Natsu**?' Igneel said and the Dragon's words caused Natsu to feel guilty over his selfishness.

Because of his own desire to protect the people he cared about, he did the very thing that would hurt them instead. Ignoring and neglecting them.

Natsu sighed as he rubbed his head in frustration. Looks like he has some apologizing to do later on. And plenty of it.

Natsu then heard his door opening and saw none other than Sayo who was holding a tray of food in her hands.

"Oh, you're awake." Sayo said and Natsu smiled at her.

"Hey there." Natsu greeted the black haired female who walked over to him and handed him his food, placing it on his lap.

"You must be starving after what happened this morning." Sayo said and Natsu's stomach growled at that moment, answering her question then for him.

Sayo giggled while Natsu scratched his cheeks in embarrassment.

"Well, eat up. Don't let me hold you up." Sayo smiled and Natsu took no further second before the pinkette then began eating his food imitating a bear after its hibernation as he gobbled the food hungrily, as if scared that the food would disappear, while Sayo watched him wolf down on his food in silence.

Natsu, noticing the unusual silence of his former travelling companion, stopped the devouring of his food and turned to her.

"Hey Sayo, what's up?" Natsu asked and Sayo turned to him with sadness evident in her eyes.

"Natsu, are we…..not good enough for you?" Sayo suddenly asked, shocking Natsu in the process with said question.

"What? Of course you guys are! Why on Earthland would you say that?" Natsu asked and Sayo glared lightly at him.

"If that's the case then why wouldn't you want to train with us anymore?" Sayo asked causing Natsu to flinch.

The female made a very valid point. After his encounter with Gray, not only did he start overworking himself in his training but he also trained by himself from then on, when anyone from Night Raid asked whether he would like to join them for training, he told them off and trained by himself.

"It's…kind of complicated?" Natsu said lamely causing Sayo to frown at his response.

"Natsu, all of us here at Night Raid are your friends, and knowing that you're working harder than ever without giving us as much as a reason as to what drove you to that state, makes us feel kind of responsible that caused you to be like that." Sayo said sadly.

She could recall all the times when she saw Natsu working harder than everyone in Night Raid during and after training, working from dusk till dawn, his only break was during dinnertime where Najenda forced the pinkette to eat. After seeing him work so hard, it made her feel useless to what little she's done over the past few days.

"It's NOT!" Natsu shouted, shocking Sayo and briefly breaking her out of her sad thoughts.

"Whatever caused me to be like how I am now was my own decision and not anybody else's. I want to become stronger so I push myself to the limits, and I admit that maybe ignoring everyone wasn't the best idea after all, but I didn't want all of you to get hurt."

"So by not wanting us to get hurt, you willingly hurt yourself?" Sayo asked incredulously and Natsu rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. After thinking about it, it wasn't such a good idea after all.

Sayo then sighed at her crush, "Natsu, I'm sure most of Night Raid chose this line of work because they understood the consequences of it and they're willing to sacrifice their life, knowing that it would have brought others happiness." Sayo then moved the tray away and then proceeded to sit on Natsu's lap, shocking said male with her bold actions.

"Weren't you the one that brought Ieyasu and I to Night Raid, Natsu? And the only reason that we got accepted into here was because you said that we want to make a difference like everyone here, and, like you said, we DO! However, how can we make a difference if we can't even get along with our teammates when he continues to ignore us like we were never there?" Sayo said and Natsu looked down in shame, his bangs covering his eyes.

A pair of arms then wrapped themselves around Natsu's neck causing his eyes to widen in shock at the contact.

Sayo then smiled as she rested her chin on Natsu's chest, her eyes closed as she did so. The sound of his heartbeat was reassuring to the black haired female, a sign to state that he was still there with her.

"We're here for you Natsu, and we won't ever leave you." Natsu, slowly but surely, returned the hug as a small smile found its way to his face.

"Yeah, I know that now." Natsu said as he rested his chin on Sayo's head. The two sat in place in silence, embracing each other's warmth.

However as the old saying goes, "All good things must come to an abruptly end."

The door to Natsu's room then slammed open, shocking both members of Night Raid. The two turned to see none other than Leone who had a large smile on her face.

"Yo, Natsu are you awake-" Leone then took a second to realize what she was seeing.

Both Sayo and Natsu were on bed with said female straddling on him and both of them were holding each other close.

A massive smile found its way to the blonde's face and Sayo shuddered after seeing the amusement in her eyes.

"Well, well, what's going on here?" Leone asked teasingly and Sayo instantly turned red while Natsu, oblivious as always, smiled at the blonde's arrival.

"Oh, we were just having a talk!" Natsu said and Leone waltzed over to the bed.

"Oh, I didn't know that this 'talk' happen to have physical contact too. Man, I completely missed out on it!" Leone whined and Sayo was confused at first before she realized that she was still sitting on Natsu's lap before she eeped and quickly got off Natsu, her face resembling that of a tomato while Natsu grew even more confused with his friend.

'Why is her face so red? Is she alright?' Natsu thought to himself in worry.

Ah, ignorance truly was a bliss. But anyways, continuing on with the story,

Leone then shook her head in amusement before she turned her attention to the pinkette on the bed.

"All jokes aside, are you alright Natsu?" Leone asked and Natsu waved his hand at her.

"Don't worry, I'm all better now!" Natsu said with a smile as he got off the bed without a struggle.

Leone then nodded her head, "Good, because Boss wants you to go on a mission." Sayo was shocked by the news.

"Wait, Najenda wants Natsu to go on a mission while he's still injured? That doesn't seem like her at all." Sayo said with a frown as Leone smirked as she grabbed Natsu by his head and pressed his head on her chest.

"You don't need to worry about him, Sayo! Cause Big sis is here to accompany on his mission!" Leone said with a massive smile on her face all the while Natsu was struggling due to lack of air as Sayo sweat dropped at the comedic scene.

'Natsu was right, when they're not killing anyone, the really don't look like a group of assassins.' Sayo thought to herself.

 _ **Later**_

 _ **Location: Imperial Capital Slums**_

"Wow, this place is so much different compared to the city. It's so lively around here." Natsu stated as he observed his surroundings. Although the area looked more wasted compared to the city, the people here were genuinely smiling compared to the depression he was so used to seeing in the city.

"Well, you can't exactly blame them, they are people who were born into the terrible poverty compared to those in the city. However, it's safe to say that the people around here live a happier life than those rich bastards ever could." Leone responded in a cheerful tone.

'She's not kidding.' Natsu thought to himself.

"Hey there, Leone!"

"Hey, stop by another time, I'm in love with your shoulder massages!"

"How about joining me for a drink, eh Leone?"

"Leone, please play with us!"

"You're really popular around here, eh?" Natsu asked his companion, glancing at her as she was smiling at waving at the people as they passed by them.

"Well, I DID tell you that I was born in the slums and these people were there with me ever since then." Leone then came up with a sneaky plan in her head as she leaned in towards Natsu's ear.

"How about I give you a 'special massage' just for you, _Natsu_ ~?" Leone said seductively into the pinkette's ear.

A normal man would have reacted the way Leone would have wanted, a gentleman would have kept his emotions at check, however Natsu is a new type of man, the oblivious.

"Sure, that'll be great Leone!" Natsu said cheerfully and Leone sighed at her failed plan. Guess she didn't count on how dense the pinkette was.

"I meant-"

"Hey, there she is!" a new voice shouted in front of the two assassins as they looked forward to see a group of men running towards them.

"You need to pay off that tab you owe me!"

"Pay off your gambling debt!"

"Oi, return the money that you scammed off of my brother!"

"Oh shit." Leone cursed as she turned back and began to run off, Natsu turned back to the group of men before running after Leone, catching up to her in mere seconds.

"Well, you were right about the part where it's lively around here." Leone smiled cheekily at him.

"Yeah, no kidding!" Natsu responded in annoyance as they continued on running, yet no matter how fast they run, they couldn't out speed the men.

"Damn, these guys are so persistent!"

"Natsu, let's split up, that way we can escape them faster!" Leone said.

"But-" Before Natsu could even utter a word, Leone quickly turned into an alleyway, leaving only the pinkette exposed to the men's eyes.

"Wait, she's gone!"

"Wait, that kid was with her before!"

"Let's get him!"

"Damn you, Leone!" Natsu cursed before running at a much faster speed.

A few minutes later, Natsu managed to hide in an alleyway, panting softly as he sighed in relief, his eyebrows twitching in annoyance as he thought of Leone laughing at his misery with devil horns on her head.

'When I see her I'll make sure she gets it!' Natsu thought in rage as he sniffed the air to smell whether the men were nearby or not and sighed when he couldn't catch their scent.

'Now to find Leone.' Natsu then closed his eyes to catch the blonde's scent and when he managed to catch it, he began walking however before he could continue any further, the pinkette then bumped into someone knocking the figure to the ground while he was pushed back slightly.

Natsu then saw an auburn-haired female on the ground, rubbing her bottom and beside her was a white dog who stood beside her.

"Ouch, are you alright Coro?" the female asked as the small white dog got up and nodded its head at its owner. This seemed to please the female as she smiled.

"Hey, are you alright?" Natsu asked as he extended his hand to the female who turned to him and smiled as she accepted the hand and pulled herself up.

"Thank you citizen for your assistance, my name is Seryu and I am a part of the Imperial Police and also a protector of peace and justice!" Seryu introduced herself to Natsu who was about to speak but Igneel spoke first.

' **Natsu** , **this woman wields a Teigu**. **In fact, that dog right there is the Teigu**.' Igneel said in his mind, causing Natsu's eyes to widen, looking at the dog who was innocently watching a butterfly passing by it.

"Uhh, what's that?" Natsu asked, pointing at the dog and Seryu smiled as she picked it up and held it into her arms.

"Oh, this is the Teigu, **Hecatoncheir** , he's also my partner known as Coro!" the Teigu, Coro, then waved its arms innocently at Natsu, but the pinkette knew better. After all, it was still a Teigu despite its adorable looks.

'And she's a part of the Empire as well? Shit. What do I do?'

"My justice senses are tingling! Are you in any need of assistance citizen?" Seryu asked and Natsu gave a fake smile in return.

"Y-yeah, I've been separated from my friend and I don't know this area quite well." Natsu said causing Seryu to gasp.

"Oh you poor thing, but worry not! Coro and I shall bring you to the exit safe and sound!" Seryu said happily.

"Oh, but I don't want to trouble you…."

"No, it's fine, it's the same route that I usually take on patrol!" Seryu then took his hand in hers and started walking.

"Follow me closely and don't get separated from me alright?" Seryu said with a happy smile as she began walking and she even hummed a soft tune to herself.

Despite her cheerful outlook appearance, Natsu narrowed his eyes at the auburn haired female, though she didn't show it, detect the scent of blood coming from both Seryu and Coro.

'I have to be careful around them.' Natsu thought to himself as he allowed Seryu to take him to wherever it was she was taking him.

 _ **A few minutes later**_

"I believe we have arrived at the place you have spoken of." Seryu commented and Natsu nodded his head.

It only took them a few minutes before Seryu had managed to bring Natsu to the exact same place the three men chased after him and Leone.

Natsu then flashed her a toothy grin.

"Thanks a lot for your help!" Seryu then gave him a salute in return with her own smile.

"Don't mention it! Also if you happen to see any evil happening around, make sure to inform me, alright? Coro and I will wipe them out for good." Even if it was just for a second, Natsu managed to notice the slight change in Seryu's eyes when she had mention the word "evil". Her eyes were full of malicious intent. However, before he could be any clearer, it disappeared.

"Yeah, I'll be sure to do that." Natsu said, rubbing the back of his head awkwardly; Seryu then turned her attention to her Teigu who was jumping up and down.

"I know you're hungry Coro." She then went down and picked him up.

"How about five condemned criminals to satisfy your hunger?" Seryu whispered into Coro's ear before she turned the opposite direction and started walking off, not knowing that Natsu could hear it with his enhanced hearing, causing his eyes to widen in horror.

'She's feeding humans to that thing?' Natsu then clenched his fists in anger.

'Someone like her has a Teigu of her own, and she works for the Empire. I need to report this back to Boss.' With one last look back, Natsu then walked off.

'Why do I feel like I'm forgetting someone?' Natsu thought to himself but shrugged it off and continued walking towards the base.

 _ **End chapter**_

 _ **Fairy Tail x Akame Ga Kill Dialogue**_

 _ **Christopher Dragkrow: And that's the end of this chapter, I hope you enjoyed it! Now I apologize for the late chapter and to be honest, I was getting bored with not reading, all of the stories I followed in fanfic are not getting updated especially the ones I desperately want to read! So yeah…. And yes, Natsu has met up with Seryu and finds out about her Teigu. Will Natsu be able to stop the Empire? Find that out in the story!**_

 _ **Natsu Dragneel: If you enjoyed it then leave reviews and not flames!**_

 _ **Christopher Dragkrow: Also want to know when this story will be updated? Then favorite and follow this story!**_

 _ **The two of them: We hope to see you soon**_

 _ **Have a good one everyone**_

 _ **-Christopher Dragkrow signing out**_


	10. Romance Filler Chapter 1

_**Fairy Tail x Akame Ga Kill Dialogue**_

 _ **Christopher Dragkrow: Hello everyone what is going on?**_

 _ **Natsu Dragneel: Sup my awesome peeps!**_

 _ **Christopher Dragkrow: Welcome to the first romance chapter of "The Fire Dragon of Night Raid". This is a filler chapter and has no relation to the main chapter, this chapter is merely for shippers and whatnot. Now, there will be a romance chapter for every tenth chapter.**_

 _ **Natsu Dragneel: I can't wait to see it!**_

 _ **Christopher Dragkrow: Well let's go ahead into the story!**_

 ** _The two of them: Review, Favourite, Follow and most importantly no flames please._**

 _ **Thanks to "Natsu is Awesome" for his story idea, make sure to check him out!**_

'Thoughts'

"Speaking"

" _Flashback"_

" ** _Moves/Attacks"_**

' ** _Speaking in Natsu's head'_**

 ** _Spread the love of Fairy Tail x Akame Ga Kill Crossovers!_**

 _ **Also I have a YouTube channel now! My channel is: Christopher Dragkrow**_

 _ **Also, this takes place after both Sayo and Ieyasu have joined Night Raid but Natsu has not encountered Gray as of yet.**_

 _ **Romance Chapter 1: Natsu x Sheele (Shetsu/Natle)**_

It was another brand new day for the assassination group, Night Raid as one of their members, Natsu Dragneel dropped to one of his knee in the training field, completely exhausted and standing nearby him was none other than "The Hundred Man Slayer" and his fellow assassin himself, Bulat.

"That was a good workout, Natsu." Bulat said with a tired smile, as the pompadour male too was feeling rather exhausted from the spar he recently had with the pinkette.

They had gotten up from dusk and it was safe to say that they had been fighting for about a few hours without rest and fail.

It was a miracle that the training field was not destroyed in the middle of their training. After all, Najenda was quite close to the base and if she were to see that the base was even slightly damaged, she would have made them clean up the mess they made.

And Natsu, despite respecting Bulat as a fighter and even considered him as an older brother figure, did not want to spend a lot of time with the pompadour male, unless it was fighting of course.

"Hey Natsu, Akame is calling for you to help her make breakfast for the others!" Sayo called out from where she was standing and Natsu groaned in annoyance at that.

He wouldn't have minded to help out in the kitchen if not for two things. The first, he was completely exhausted from his workout and the second, and most importantly of all, Akame was in the kitchen alongside him.

Don't get him wrong, he enjoyed spending time with the red eyed assassin, but he only disliked one thing about her, she was a complete glutton.

Even more so then him! Which was saying a lot!

Every time they were about to make food, Akame would have eaten some, if not, most of the ingredients that they had prepared already.

As to where she stored all of the food that she has eaten, nobody knows.

Natsu then got up and wished Bulat a thank you before walking towards the kitchen where Akame was probably gorging down on some of the food there already.

As Natsu was walking towards the kitchen, the pinkette realized that Sayo was walking alongside him, which caused him to turn to the latest member of Night Raid.

"What is it?" Natsu asked and Sayo looked away from his gaze and the pinkette could have sworn that he saw some red dusting on her cheeks.

"I was wondering if I could join you in the kitchen." Sayo asked and Natsu's eyes widened at what she said and the black haired archer immediately realized what she said and blushed a storm.

"I-I mean, help you AND Akame, since Ieyasu and I are used to kitchen duty back in our village, but if you don't want to then its fine!" Sayo said, waving her arms frantically to hide her embarrassment, but personally, I feel that would bring her more embarrassment.

Natsu then placed his hands on her shoulder as he tears fell from his face comically.

"You have no idea how much that would mean to me." Natsu said as Sayo sweat dropped at him but on the inside, she was happy to help the pinkette.

The two then walked over to the kitchen and saw Akame quickly taking a bite out of the meat, which was clearly the ingredients for breakfast.

"Akame! What did I say about eating the food before cooking it!" Natsu said to the red eyed assassin who merely gave him an innocent look on her face.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Akame responded coolly as Sayo sweat dropped.

'Now I see the problem Natsu has to face.' Sayo thought to herself as she chuckled to herself.

"Say Akame, could I join you and Natsu to cook?" Sayo asked and Akame looked at her from head to toe.

"Do you know how to cook?" Akame asked and Sayo nodded her head.

"Well, Ieyasu and I learned how to cook back at home in case we had to make our own, and I do say that I'm quite decent at the kitchen." Sayo said as Akame nodded her head.

"Alright then, you may join us." Akame said as she quickly turned to the food-, I mean the ingredients to eat-, cook.

"You are a real lifesaver, Sayo. I really don't know what to do without you here." Natsu said with a sigh as he wore his apron before handing another to the black haired girl who smiled at him.

"Hmm, how about dealing with Akame and her huge appetite in the kitchen that's full of food?" Sayo joked and Natsu chuckled at the joke.

"Seriously though, I owe you one for this, I would never have been able to pull that off." Natsu said and Sayo's eyes widened at the opportunity she was being presented by the pinkette, one that she should keep for the future.

"Well, if you don't mind, I would like to hold you on that promise." Sayo said and Natsu gave her a smile and nodded his head.

"Don't worry about it! I'll always keep my promises!" Natsu responded and Sayo was beaming with happiness as she walked over to Akame to help her cook, she even made a slight hop at the end.

Natsu then smiled as he watched Sayo happily cutting the meat and vegetables on the cutting board alongside Akame.

It was great to have reunited with the girl as well as Ieyasu, and it was even better that they were both with him in Night Raid.

"Ah, good morning Natsu. You look exhausted." A familiar voice greeted him and the pinkette turned around and saw the current leader of Night Raid, Najenda greeting him with a smile.

"Morning boss!" Natsu greeted back with a smile of his own.

"You're up early considering how long you sleep." Najenda commented and Natsu rubbed the back of his head sheepishly as he chuckled.

"Yeah, well I managed to get up earlier and trained with Bulat just now." Natsu said and Najenda nodded her head as she looked at the clock that was on the wall and had an idea.

"Hey Natsu, could you do me a favour? Could you call Sheele from her room? I required her assistance an hour ago and it seems like she's still asleep." Najenda said as Natsu turned back to see both Sayo and Akame starting to cook.

"But aren't I assigned to cook with Akame?" Natsu asked and Najenda also turned back to look at the two girls before looking back at the pinkette.

"Sayo seems like she's handling Akame quite well, so don't worry about it." Najenda said and Natsu shrugged in response before walking out of the kitchen, having faith that Sayo would definitely be able to handle the gluttonous Akame.

"Akame stop eating those grapes! We needed to mash that up in order to make the sauce!" Sayo's voice could be heard from the kitchen as Natsu sweat dropped and hastened his pace.

Maybe not.

Natsu then arrived at the outside of Sheele's room, which was conveniently located next to Mine's, so he didn't need to worry about walking too far in order to reach his destination as he was still exhausted from the earlier spar he had done.

Natsu then knocked on the door to her room, waiting for a response from the purple haired girl, but not getting one, so he did it again, harder this time, hoping to get a response this time.

"Hey Sheele, wake up. The boss is calling you!" Natsu said, but he still did not get a response from her so Natsu did the only thing any person would do, and by that I mean only reckless and dense people would do, open the door to the girl's room.

"Hey Sheele, are you up yet-" Natsu's words were cut short as he looked at the resident of the room who was currently changing out of her sleeping wear.

"Ah, good morning Natsu." Sheele greeted the pinkette with a soft smile, already forgetting that she was in the midst of changing, which obviously meant that she wasn't fully clothe, revealing her soft and smooth creamy skin to the boy.

Natsu couldn't help but blush as he looked away from her gaze, his hormones or as Igneel had told him, his animal instinct, was telling him to ravage the girl in front of him right there and then, but obviously he wouldn't.

"Uhh, the boss is looking for you so she requested for me to come and get you." Natsu said as Sheele bowed her head at him, unknowingly revealing more skin to the boy whose face was slowly starting to resemble a tomato.

As dense as he may be, he could still appreciate true beauty.

"Ah, thank you Natsu. I'll be there in a few minutes." Sheele said as Natsu quickly exited the room without saying anything else as Sheele grew a confused look on her face and cocked her head to the side, wondering as to why the rosette acted strange just then.

 _ **Later**_

Both Natsu and Sheele now stood before Najenda who was sitting on a chair in the meeting room as she held a cigarette in her hand.

"Now, I have a mission for the two of you." Najenda said as Natsu rolled his eyes at that.

'Of course we do, since when do we NOT have any missions to do.' Natsu thought to himself.

"I'm sending the two of you to town and I want you two to investigate for any suspicious Empire activities there and Sheele, since you're well known in the empire, you are to bring a hood in order to cover your face." Najenda said as the two nodded and walked off.

"Man, I wish we could just chill for one day." Natsu complained as the two prepared to leave.

"Once we kill Prime Minister Honest, there's no need to go on missions anymore, all of us would be able to relax as much as we want to." Sheele said with a smile as Natsu sighed.

"Yeah, maybe you're right about that." Natsu admitted to her and with that, the two began their journey towards the capital.

They managed to arrive there a few minutes later and Sheele quickly put on the hood she had brought along to hide her facial appearance from the people as they entered the grand city.

'Man, no matter how many times I come here, I'm still amazed with the size of this place.' Natsu thought as he looked at the people around him and narrowed his eyes at them.

'Unfortunately, the beauty of this place can't be said about the people living inside of it.' Natsu thought as he looked at Sheele who was staring off into the distance.

"Hey Sheele, let's go." Natsu called out, snapping the girl out of her trance as she nodded her head.

"A-alright."

"Are you alright? We can go back to base if you're not feeling so well." Natsu said worriedly and Sheele quickly shook her head and gave him a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry I'm find, I was just thinking about something, that's all." Sheele said as Natsu nodded at her but it was reluctant.

"Alright then, let's investigate the city already!" Natsu said excitedly and Sheele smiled at his enthusiasm as she nodded her head, unknowingly se caused the hood to fall from her head, allowing her purple hair to be seen for the public's eyes.

"Sheele is that you?" an unknown voice said and both Natsu and Sheele turned around to see a female with brown hair that reached her shoulders, she has brown coloured eyes and just like Sheele, she was wearing a cheongsam, but this was red in colour.

Sheele's eyes widened in shock as she looked at the female in front of her.

'It can't be….'

Natsu merely raised an eyebrow at the mysterious female before turning to Sheele whose eyes were wide open.

'Do they know each other or something?' Natsu thought to himself.

"Sheele, it's you, isn't it?" the brunette asked again and this managed to snap Sheele out of her small trance as the purple haired assassin gave the girl a smile as she nodded her head.

"Yes, it's me…Misaki." Sheele said as the brunette now revealed as Misaki smiled beamingly as she walked towards the spectacled woman before hugging her as Sheele returned the hug.

Natsu saw the brunette move closer to his friend and was about to attack, but he was shocked when he saw her hugging Sheele, even more so when he saw that Sheele returned it!

Natsu's mind instantly flashed back to the time when Sheele told him about her friend in the past.

'So this is the girl Sheele was talking about.' Natsu thought to himself.

The pinkette noticed the happiness in Sheele's eyes and decided to give the girl some alone time with the stranger, to him at least, as he stood nearby for two reasons. The first, to look out for any suspicious acts and the second, to watch out for Sheele if necessary.

"It's been so long since I've last seen you! Where have you been?" Misaki asked as Sheele looked uncomfortable at answering the question as she rubbed her arm.

"Well, I've been around here and there." Sheele responded awkwardly as Misaki nodded her head before she turned to the pinkette beside her, a mischievous grin appeared on the brunette's face as she nudged Sheele's ribs.

"So, who's the hunk beside you? Is he your boyfriend?" Misaki asked as Sheele's eyes widened as she turned to Natsu who was busy looking around town.

"N-no, he's just someone that I work alongside." Sheele said but she couldn't stop the blush from appearing on her face as she gave a thought about being IN a relationship with the pink haired assassin.

After all he had all the qualities of a good boyfriend: kind, caring, thoughtful, strong and handsome.

"Oh, then why are you blushing then?" Misaki teased as Sheele's blush turned even redder than before, as Misaki took a step back and looked at the purple haired girl. Her friend.

"It's really nice to see you again Sheele, ever since THAT happened." Misaki said with a sad smile and Sheele immediately knew what she was talking about and the assassin from Night Raid shook her head.

"No, you were not at fault. You had every right to stop talking to me after what I did." Sheele said as Misaki shook her head at her friend.

"No, you protected me from getting killed by that asshole and I didn't even say a simple "thank you" to you for saving me, instead I just ignored you and acted as if you didn't exist. I'm really sorry about that Sheele." Misaki said as Sheele tried to wave it off but eventually stopped as she sighed but smiled.

"I guess I don't have a chance to say anything else, do I?" Sheele asked as Misaki smiled at her.

"Nope!"

The two girls then began giggling amongst themselves as Natsu looked at the two with a smile on his face. He was truly happy to see that Sheele was able to reunite with a person she had considered a friend.

"Say Sheele, it's been a while since we last hung out with each other, let's go and get some drinks!" Misaki offered and Sheele's eyes widened as she turned to Natsu.

"I'm sorry, but-"

"She would love to." Natsu said, cutting Sheele off, as the purple haired assassin turned to him while he gave her a smile and a nod.

"Don't worry about it, I'll be fine. You go and have some fun." Natsu said with a smile as Misaki's smile grew as she pulled on Sheele's hand.

"Come on, let's go and have some fun!" Misaki said as she began pulling Sheele through the streets, with the girl quickly putting on her hood beforehand as she turned to face Natsu once more before he was blocked by the multitudes of people on the streets.

' **Are you sure that was the right choice**?' Igneel asked and Natsu was confused by that.

'What do you mean by that?' Natsu asked the Danger Beast.

' **Don't you find it a little strange that the person who disappeared suddenly reappeared when Sheele became a wanted assassin of the Empire**?' Igneel asked and Natsu's eyes widened in shock.

'So you're saying that Misaki came back…just to get Sheele?' Natsu asked and he could feel Igneel nodding his head.

' **That is my theory about it**.' Igneel said as Natsu then placed a hand on his chin,

'But why would she do such a thing knowing that Sheele is much stronger than her?'

'Maybe it's because of the large sum of money being offered to those that hand them over to the Imperial guards that she was willing to take such a big risk?' Igneel said and Natsu gritted his teeth before he then quickly ran towards the scent of the two girls as fast as he could.

'Please be okay, Sheele.' Natsu thought as he hastened his pace.

 _ **With Sheele**_

"Misaki, where are we going? I've never been here before." Sheele asked curiously as Misaki just gave her friend a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry about it, we're almost there." Misaki said before she stopped at a house.

"We're here!" Misaki announced as she opened the door and Sheele's eyes widened when a few dozens of Imperial guards came out of the house.

"Hoh, looks like you were right when you said you found one of Night Raid's members around here, you'll be rewarded handsomely for this." One of the Imperial guards said to Misaki and Sheele immediately turned to her friend.

"M-Misaki, what did you do?" Sheele asked as the brunette gave her 'friend' a malicious smirk.

"Sorry about this Sheele, but I am in desperate need for money so you have to understand. But to think that someone as useless as you could become one of the more famous members of Night Raid, shocking!" Misaki said in mock surprise as Sheele quickly took out Extase as she gripped it tightly as a tear fell down her face.

"H-how could you do this to me Misaki? I thought we were friends?" Misaki then scoffed at that as she turned away from her.

"I thought we were too, but I realized that I only pitied you and nothing more, after all, who would want to be friends with someone like you?" Misaki then laughed cruelly as the bespectacled woman gripped her Teigu tightly as the guards started advancing towards her.

"I definitely would!" someone shouted as a torrent of flames was suddenly shot down in between the guards and Sheele.

"What?!" Misaki shouted in shock as Natsu jumped down from a building and landed right beside his friend.

"N-Natsu." Sheele looked up to see the angry look on the pinkette's face as he glared at the Imperial guards.

"So, you were about to attack my friend, eh? I'll show you how much of a mistake that is." Natsu said as he cracked his knuckles as his eyes turned red, causing the guards to look at him in fear as they inched back.

"Sorry, but none of you will escape! **Fire Dragon's Roar**!" Natsu then shot out a torrent of flames towards a small group of guards, completely burning through their armour as they dropped to the ground with their bodies charred.

"I'm not done yet! **Fire Dragon's Wing Attack**!"

Natsu then brought out his two hands and flames start to gather around his hands which then resembled a Dragon's wing, Natsu then swung his hands, causing the flames to be fired at the guards.

The guards could only cry out in pain as they were in the mercy of a very pissed off Dragon while Sheele looked at him in awe and amazement, she had never seen him fight this up close before, and the fact he was fighting to protect her made her heart beat faster than normal.

It only took the rosette a few minutes before he killed the last of the guards in the area, and due to the area being deserted, there were no other guards that came along.

"Sheele, are you okay?" Natsu asked worriedly as he helped her up and she gave him an appreciative smile and a small bow.

"Yes, thank you for your help, Natsu." Sheele said honestly as he smiled at her before his expression changed to serious.

"Now…." The pinkette then turned his attention to the side where he saw Misaki, who was trying to hide by the very same house.

Natsu then walked towards her with an angry look on his face.

"Now, all that's left is you." Natsu said as Misaki's eyes widened in fear as she tried to move back but tripped on herself and fell on her butt.

"P-please wait a second, I-I'll give you anything you want, just don't hurt me!" Misaki pleaded and Natsu clenched his fists tightly.

"Then I want to know why you would betray Sheele like that! She trusted you and called you her friend and you tried to give her up to the guards like she meant absolutely nothing to you. Why is that?" Natsu asked and Misaki looked away from his gaze as she clenched her fist tightly.

"It's because she doesn't deserve all of that at all!" Misaki all but shouted as she pointed at Sheele.

"She was born to a rich family while I was born to a poorer one, yet we were complete opposites! She was completely useless and incapable of doing anything while I was able to do much more things than she could ever possibly do! It isn't fair whatsoever!" Misaki ranted angrily all the while Sheele looked even more down because of what she said as Natsu began chuckling.

"And what's so funny?" Misaki asked with a glare as the pinkette shook his head.

"Yeah, you're right about that, Sheele is an airhead at times when it comes to remembering stuff and doing certain things, but, she's also a person that I can trust with all my life, a person that I consider to be my friend and I will protect her no matter what." Natsu said as he placed a hand on his heart as he said so, touching Sheele with his words as she blushed.

"Which is why, I'm going to end you as well." Natsu said as he engulfed his hand with flames but before he could advance, someone tapped on his shoulder and Natsu saw that it was none other than Sheele who stopped him.

"Sheele?" Natsu called out and the purple haired girl just gave him a smile before walking towards her friend.

"Misaki…..I truly am sorry for what I've done to you in the past, but I have to set aside our past and end you as a member of Night Raid." Sheele said as she raised Extase high above her head.

"A-and what about us being friends? Are you really going to kill your friend?" Misaki asked fearfully as she watched the large scissors looming above her.

Sheele hesitated for a bit before she turned to Natsu who gave her a smile, "You may have been my friend before, but now, I've made much better friends that I can trust." And with that, Sheele stabbed the brunette, murdering her as her lifeless body fell to the ground.

It felt like an eternity for Sheele as she looked at the brunette's corpse, she would have continued to stare at it, had it not been for Natsu who placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, are you okay?" Natsu asked worriedly and Sheele just nodded her head and gave him a smile.

"Don't worry about it, I'm fine." Sheele said and Natsu could only nod his head, not knowing what to do in his current situation.

The two were stuck in an awkward silence with Natsu rubbing the back of his head and Sheele looking down at the ground, clearly the situation everyone wishes to be in!

"Uh, so we should carry on with our mission." Natsu said lamely as he walked back but before he could move forward, Sheele grabbed onto his shirt, stopping him as he turned back to face her.

"Natsu….did you really mean about what you said before?" Sheele asked and Natsu gave her a smile.

"Of course I did! You're important to me, Sheele. You and the rest of Night Raid alike!" Natsu said and Sheele smiled before she giggled.

"Alright… thank you Natsu, that means a whole lot to me." Sheele said as the pinkette nodded his head.

"Anyways, let's go back to base, I don't think we managed to find anything, hopefully Boss won't be too mad with us." Natsu said as he shuddered to think off the punishments that the silver haired assassin would give him. If she managed to make Leone scared of her, then she truly is one to be feared off.

Sheele only nodded her head as the two walked back to the base. Halfway through their walk, Sheele suddenly noticed something when she looked at the rosette's face.

"Umm…..Natsu, what's that on your face?" the purple haired female asked curiously as Natsu stopped and began to check his face.

"Why? What's on my fac-" He was cut short when Sheele suddenly leaned on towards him and softly kissed his cheek, shocking Natsu in the process. After a few seconds, Sheele leaned back as she had her arms behind her back as her face was blushing madly at what she had just done while Natsu's was left dumbfounded by said action.

"S-Sheele! W-what was that for?!" Natsu asked in complete utter shock as he placed a hand on the spot where Sheele had kissed him as Sheele began to hasten her pace forward before she turned back at Natsu, a radiating and cheery smile adorned on her face.

"Let's go back to the base…Natsu."

 _ **End Chapter**_

 _ **Dialogue**_

 _ **Christopher Dragkrow: Phew, with that, one filler down and many to go! But man, I don't think I'm satisfied with this…oh well!**_

 _ **Natsu Dragneel: And now, it's time for me to head back.**_

 _ **Christopher Dragkrow: Wait, where do you think you're going?**_

 _ **Natsu Dragneel: Back to the story where you're doing a Xover between-**_

 _ **(Chair was thrown at Natsu, knocking him out)**_

 _ **Christopher Dragkrow: Thank Goodness I stopped him, anyways, make sure to favourite and follow the story, also comment on the Natsu x Sheele moment!**_


End file.
